


A Light in the Darkness

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Abuse, Children, Healing, M/M, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Recovery, Regret, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 63
Words: 92,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Master lay dying in his arms, the Doctor begged him to regenerate. Unfortunately for him, the Master listened. Now, scared, pregnant and alone with his two children, the Doctor seeks help from the companions that he betrayed. With Jack and Martha by his side, the Doctor comes to realize that there are some secrets too big for even him to keep and some will even change a life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor stumbled as he ran towards his TARDIS. In one arm, he held his young daughter and with the other held another daughter's hand. She was hurrying with her daddy but her legs were too short to keep up and the Doctor couldn't carry her. His stomach was aching as he prayed silently that he was wrong. It wasn't his fault that he had angered the Master again, it wasn't as if he could choose the sex of the children that he carried. Still the Master had punished him for daring to be pregnant with another little girl after demanding the Doctor provide him with a male heir. The punishments he could handle, it was the fact that the Master had hit him in the stomach that made him run. He didn't care if the Master didn't want another little girl. He did.

"Doctor," The Master called angrily from behind as he realized the Doctor was gone. The Doctor had taken his children, claiming that the littlest one needed a nappy change. The Master wasn't domestic beyond his demand that the Doctor carry his children. He had just waved the Doctor off as he stood up in the restaurant taking the children with him. He held his head high even if the patrons gave him sympathetic looks over the fact he had a black eye and swollen lip. Instead of heading towards the toilets, however, he changed direction at the last moment heading instead for his beloved TARDIS. Over the last few years, she had given the Master hell before finally going where he wanted but the Doctor could still feel her in his head and knew that regardless of what had happened, she was still his. 

"Come on Cerys, run with daddy," The Doctor insisted. She stumbled and he took the risk to lean down scooping her up. His back and stomach screamed at him in pain that he tried to ignore as he continued to stumble to the door. Finally reaching the TARDIS, he set her down again before pulling out his key and fitting it into the lock. He could see the Master behind him, the anger clear on his face. The Doctor knew he would pay dearly for running, yet he continued. He hurried on board with his children, slamming the doors behind him. Letting go of Cerys hand he rushed to the console and threw the switch to lock the door. He was careful as he collapsed to the ground in front of the console supporting his youngest daughter. He heard the Master slam into the door pounding on it with his fist. 

"Open this door now, Theta," The Master called through. The Doctor didn't listen as Cerys burst into tears. He never let his children see the pain that he carried, despite them being too little to understand, and he wasn't about to start now. 

"It's all right, little one. Come here," he cooed softly. She ran to him crawling up in his lap as she continued to sob. Her crying got the baby crying and he cried along with his children as outside the Master continued to try to force himself into the TARDIS. The Doctor felt trapped aboard his beloved ship. He had no place to go as there was nowhere in the universe that the Master couldn't find him. He regretted more than anything the last day on the Valiant when he had begged the Master to regenerate. He was thankful at the time that the Master had listened turning his back on his companions to care for his once friend. Little did he know that he would once more become the Master's prisoner. 

Thinking of his old companions, he wondered if they had ever forgiven him for leaving them. He could still clearly see the pain in Jack's eyes as Jack begged him not to leave with the Master. If only he had listened to Jack that day, he could have been traveling with a companion who cared about him, not the man who had hurt him. There was never any illusion of love as he was forced to bring the children into the world. He didn't blame them, nor would he trade them for the universe. Still he couldn't help but regret his decision. Forcing himself to calm down, he pushed himself unsteadily to his feet. Cerys cried harder as he set her down on the captain's chair, her little arms reaching out to him. His hearts broke, but he was going to save her. Save all of them. Putting in the coordinates, he sent the TARDIS on her way, listening as the screams of the Master were drowned out by the TARDIS engines. Feeling as if he had no other option, the Doctor did what he was born to do and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Martha Jones was sitting at her computer inside the Torchwood hub working. It was late in the afternoon, past the time when most people went home for the day, but that didn't matter. They had been busy over the last two weeks and while the rift was finally beginning to calm down, there was no way of knowing when it would act up again. That was life at Torchwood, though. You gave up having a normal schedule with friends, and lovers in order to help people who would never know that you even existed. That was all right with Martha as she was used to not being known. She had traveled with the Doctor and then walked the Earth for him for a year telling his story. After he left she felt lost. She had tried to go back to school and finish her medical degree, but she felt different from her peers. She couldn't talk to them about what happened and therefore felt more isolated as time went on. She was considering dropping out of school when Jack called her offering her a temporary job. Excited for the escape, she had jumped at the opportunity. Two years later she was still there and hadn't looked back nor wondered what would have happened if she would have stayed in school. She did, however, wonder what happened to the Doctor who had saved them all then ran with the man who had caused the chaos. 

While it was Jack who saved her from depression, it was Ianto who saved Jack. Jack had returned from the year injured, depressed and confused. He had begged the Doctor to let him help him with the Master, but the Doctor had refused. He had informed them all that the Master was his burden to carry and didn't want to see them hurt. Yet, he had hurt them anyways by leaving. Jack took it the hardest standing there staring at the disappearing TARDIS. It had to be a joke as he didn't think the Doctor would just abandon him again. Not after everything they went through that year together. He stood there for almost an hour before finally allowing himself to be led to one of the helicopters that would return them to land. From there Ianto brought him back from the edge by loving him and staying by Jack's side even when Jack tried to push him away. In fact, at this moment, they were up in Jack's office working on a project together. Everyone knew that project involved Ianto being bent over Jack's desk but no one commented on it. 

Setting down her pen, she leaned back in her chair stretching as she did. She was tired of writing reports and dying for a cup of coffee. She stood up heading to the kitchen to make herself a cup since Ianto was otherwise occupied. As she did, she glanced at the CCTV monitor. Outside was quiet like normal as the lights came on across the darkening Plas. She hurried up the stairs to the kitchen. Once there, she turned on the kettle for her coffee looking in the cupboards for anything to snack on while she waited. When she first started, there was nothing besides biscuits in the cupboard but she had changed that within a few months. Now there was always enough food to make a meal when they had to work late as well as snack foods. She grabbed a handful of crisp eating them as she waited for the kettle. When it finally whistled, she poured herself a cup of coffee with milk and sugar before heading back downstairs. Passing the monitor again, she paused. 

There was a blue box sitting on the rift that hadn't been there before. She hadn't heard the box arrive, even if she had been listening for the Doctor's return since he had left them behind. She stood there sipping her coffee as she stared at the monitor waiting for him to exit. The box, however, just sat there. No one left it, nor did anyone enter. Despite knowing how close the Doctor was, she was hesitant to go to the TARDIS. A lot could happen over a few years and he was traveling with an insane Time Lord. No one knew how much the Master would influence him even if he had sworn to protect them. She knew that their defenses once could have easily been hacked by the Doctor if he really wanted to hurt them. Tosh, however, had upgraded them over the last few years. Whether or not it would be enough, still remained to be tested. 

"I'm going out, Gwen. If you don't hear from me within an hour send Jack to find me," Martha called out. Gwen looked up from her computer coming over. 

"Is that him?" She questioned seeing the blue box sitting on the rift where there had been nothing moments before. 

"Yes," Martha answered. She set down her coffee heading towards the door. As she did, she checked to make sure that she had her gun strapped to her waist. The Doctor didn't approve of guns, but if he had sided with the Master, she wouldn't hesitate to use it if she had too. She just hoped that he wasn't the one that she had to shoot. 

"I'll come with you," Gwen offered also checking to make sure she had her sidearm. Martha shook her head no. 

"I appreciate the offer, but if he is afraid both of us going out there could make things worse. Let me go for now," Martha told her. Gwen turned looking her in the eyes. 

"Either I come with you or I am going to get Jack," Gwen threatened. 

"Fine, just let me talk to him," Martha agreed knowing that she didn't have another choice. The two of them left the hub together going out the guest entry as the TARDIS was sitting on the main lift. The night was cool and Martha wished she would have grabbed her coat before leaving. She didn't turn back, though, as she made her way to the blue box. Lifting her hand she knocked gently.

"Doctor, it's me, Martha," She called out when the door failed to open. She knocked again. "Doctor?" The door remained tightly closed causing her to worry. She reached up to around her neck, pulling out the key that she wore. At one time she wore it in hopes that she would see her friend again. Now, it was just a reminder of the strength that she had. She had walked the Earth alone when the world had gone to hell. The key reminder her that even in the darkest hours there was always hope as long as she kept moving forward. She placed the key into the lock, she tried to turn her key yet the door wouldn't open. Something was seriously wrong, and she just hoped the Doctor was alright. 

-DW-

The Doctor placed the TARDIS on silent before he landed her on the rift. He didn't want to alert the people inside of Torchwood that he arrived. Not only did he think that they wouldn't accept him coming to them for help, he also worried that the Master would be monitoring the network and know where he had gone. He tried to ignore his crying children as he rushed around the console pulling out the extrapulator. He used it to extend the shield around the TARDIS setting it to warn him if anyone approached her. Only then did he attend to his children. 

"Daddy's here Cerys," he cooed scooping the little girl up in his arms. At just over two, she didn't talk as much as a normal toddler. He had often worried about the development of her vocal cords and brain but the Master had refused to let him run a scan on her. He always insisted that if there was something wrong it was the Doctor's fault for having a little girl in the first place. His second daughter, Ajessa, was just about one and already babbling happily in baby talk, though at the moment she was crying as hard as her sister. The Master didn't care about Ajessa's birth as he quickly dismissed the little girl to instead focus on impregnating the Doctor as quickly as possible for the third time, hoping for a boy. 

He looked over at his monitor, surprised to see Martha approaching with a female that he didn't recognize. He thought about running again, but the pain in his stomach reminded him that he needed Martha's help. However, he couldn't bring himself to move and unlock the door. Instead, he sat on the captain's chair cuddling his children close to him as Martha tried to get inside. He could see the frustration and concern on her face as she attempted to use her key but the door wouldn't open. It would have been easy for him to go around the console and flick the switch to unlock the doors. Only he didn't. He just sat there frozen holding his daughters close to him. At that moment, he would have rather been facing a Dalek than the companion that he had left behind. At least with a Dalek he would know what he was getting himself into. Feeling like a coward, he cuddled his babies closer as he continued to hide.


	3. Chapter 3

"Doctor, you're really starting to worry me. I don't know if you're not opening the door because you physically can't or if the door is remaining closed because you don't want me here. Either way, if you can hear me, I want you to know that I forgive you for leaving me behind," Martha called through the door after it continued not to open. She was just about ready to give up on him and go back into the hub when the door clicked. She reached for the door as Gwen placed her hand on  her gun. Martha reached out, pushing the door open she took a cautious step in. 

 

"Get in quickly and close the door," the Doctor told them sounding almost panicked as they entered. With the door open she could hear the sound of children crying. She looked for the sound seeing two little girls sitting on the Captain's chair. She glanced to the side looking for the Master, but she didn't see him. That didn't mean he wasn't there, he just wasn't in the control room. Her eyes brushed over the Doctor as she looked around and she tried not to focus on the bruises on his face. "He's not here. Please close the door." 

 

"Where is he?" Martha asked cautiously, still not sure that she could believe the Doctor. 

 

"I left him," The Doctor admitted. He really didn't want to have this conversation with her now, in front of a woman that he didn't know. He moved around the console picking up the youngest little girl and cuddling her close. The older one stood on the seat, reaching her arms up to him. He Put a hand on her back, holding her close to him but didn't pick her up. 

 

"Why?" Martha wondered taking a cautious step forward as she waited for the Master to come out of the corridors. Gwen didn't move, still standing in front of the door ready to protect Martha if necessary. 

 

"He hit me," The Doctor whispered softly. Martha couldn't help but roll her eyes. 

 

"It doesn't look like this is the first time he hit you, Doctor," She replied softly. The Doctor looked up at her with tears in his eyes. There was also pain and fear in his eyes that she wasn't used to seeing from him. He opened his mouth but closed it quickly again as he swallowed hard. It was obvious to Martha that he wanted to tell her something, except that he was worried about her reaction. His eyes glanced quickly over to Gwen before he lowered his head. "Close the door, Gwen."

 

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked cautiously. Martha nodded and Gwen closed the door behind them, trapping them in the TARDIS with the Doctor. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief as he sank down on the captain's chair. A cry of pain escaped his lips. He moved his hand to his stomach curling slightly into himself as he tried to keep breathing. Martha through all caution aside as she rushed to his side.

 

"What hurts?" She questioned him, keeping her voice low.

 

"My stomach," the Doctor answered quietly. Martha placed a hand on his head running it gently to push his hair off of his forehead. 

 

"Is that where he hit you?" Martha wondered as the Doctor didn't provide any further information. He nodded still not looking up at her. "I have to ask, are you pregnant?" Martha wondered. It wasn't a question that she ever imagined asking the Doctor in the past but stranger things had happened over the years. She had also been informed by Jack that he was able to get pregnant so it wasn't too far-fetched in her mind that the Doctor could as well. With even just a quick glance at the girls, it was easy for her to see that they were his. They both had his brown hair and brown eyes as well as his freckles. 

 

"Yes," he replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

"Come on then. Let's get you to the medi-bay so that I can examine you properly," Martha told him as she moved her hand to his arm. He shook his head no. 

 

"I can't leave the girls," He informed her. 

 

"Gwen is good with children. She can keep an eye on them while I examine you," Martha informed him waving Gwen forward. The Doctor wanted to protest but another ripple of pain went through his abdomen making it hard from him to think. Martha took Ajessa from his arms handing her to Gwen as Gwen scooped up Cerys. Both children fought against her, trying to get back to their daddy as Martha helped him to his feet. It took every ounce of willpower he had to put one foot in front of the other and move away from his crying children. He didn't want to leave them with a stranger but Martha trusted Gwen and that had to be good enough for now. Besides, they were safe on his TARDIS. She wouldn't let Gwen hurt the girls nor would she let Gwen leave with them without his permission. 

 

"In here," The Doctor told Martha as they walked into the corridor. Martha opened the door to find the medi-bay. It was unusual for it to be so close to the entrance of the corridors but she knew that her thief needed help. The Doctor walked over to the bed with the light on above it, sitting down stiffly on the mattress. 

 

"Come on, shirt off," Martha told him as he just continued to sit there. He looked up at her, his eyes begging her not to make him undress. "I'm not concerned about the other bruises that you may have at the moment. What I am concerned about is the amount of pain that you are in from being hit." She tried to keep her face professional as the Doctor reached up unbuttoning his shirt. It became harder as each bruise was revealed from the ring of bruises on his neck to the hand marks on his arms. There were numerous other bruises scattered across as his chest as well as a dark black bruise on his abdomen. Martha immediately looked for the ultrasound machine, concerned with how hard he had been hit. Her face faltered for a moment and the Doctor's eyes dropped to look at the floor. 

 

"I am going to examine you from top to bottom as well as an ultrasound to check on the baby. Have you felt it move since he hit you?" Martha wondered keeping her voice soft, afraid if she spoke too loudly she would break. 

 

"No, I haven't felt her," The Doctor answered. 

 

"Alright, well let's see how she is doing. Can I have you lay back?" Martha questioned deciding to perform the ultrasound first. The Doctor moved so that he was leaning against the pillows as Martha set up the machine. She put the cold gel on his abdomen, not having time to warm it first. The Doctor hissed with the coolness as she placed the wand on his stomach to find the baby. She was a little low and the Doctor reached down guiding her hand higher. He breathed a sigh of relief as the baby came into focus with both hearts still beating. Together they took measurements and Martha found out that he was just about five months along. The babies hearts, however, were slower than his last check up, which concerned him. "Do you have a fetal heartbeat monitor?" 

 

"There should be one in the supplies cupboard," The Doctor answered. Martha retrieved it as well as an IV stand and a bag of saline. She didn't place the IV yet, as she placed the monitor on his stomach, using a large white band to hold it in place. With the baby being monitored, she moved to checking the Doctor. Despite being covered in random bruises and having low energy, he was over all in good health. She had to stop her examination, though, as pain rolled through his stomach making him hold it tightly. Martha watched the readings that were being produced seeing that it was distressing both his body and the baby.

 

"I am going to set up the IV for you and add medication to it that will help the pain as well as medication to help the baby. You are going to have to stay in the medi-bay in the meantime as I am going to be putting you on complete bed rest. I don't even want you getting out of bed to use the loo if you need to let me know and I will get you a bottle or bed pan," Martha told him. The Doctor's face turned bright red.

 

"Martha," He started to whine. 

 

"Don't Martha me. If we aren't careful you are going to go into preterm labor and she is too little to survive outside the womb at the moment. I am trying my best to stop it, but I can't if you aren't willing to listen to me," Martha informed him bluntly. 

 

"I can't stay in bed, the girls need me," The Doctor argued. 

 

"You think we will just let your little girls starve?" Martha questioned indignantly. The Doctor had the decency to look properly chastised. "Don't worry about them, they will be properly taken care of. You need to worry about yourself at the moment and the little one growing inside you."

 

"I can't help it. Cerys and Ajessa are all I have. They are the only good things that the Master has given me," The Doctor replied. 

 

"I promise, you that they are safe," Martha told him. He still seemed hesitant as he held his arm out letting her place the IV. She added the medications to it, including a mild sedative to help him relax. He fought the sedative as he felt it clouding his mind, but he was too weak and too tired to fight it for long. Losing the fight he drifted off to sleep. Martha made sure the monitor was still in place, then covered him with a thick blanket up to his waist to keep him warm. 

 

"The girls are asleep in their room," Gwen told her coming into the medi-bay. "We have been gone for about an hour now and the others are going to start to wonder where we wandered off to. I think it is time to tell Jack that he has arrived before he sees the TARDIS on the CCTV." 

 

"Fine," Martha agreed. She checked the Doctor's vitals one more time, then followed Gwen out to the control room. She knew that Jack was going to be angry at the Doctor's arrival and she wanted a chance to head him off before he woke up the Doctor. Sure enough, when Jack arrived about ten minutes later the anger was obvious in his eyes. He stormed into the TARDIS letting the door slam behind him. 

 

"You shouldn't have come here without informing me that he arrived. We will discuss the consequences of your decision in my office later. Right now, I need to know where is he?" Jack questioned her. He was practically yelling with how angry he was at the Time Lord as well as Martha coming into the TARDIS without telling him. 

  

"His is resting at the moment, Jack. He came here for our help," Martha started to explain. 

 

"I don't care why he is here. He betrayed us when he decided to stay with that thing, rather than his friends. He has to learn that he can't use people and then leave them behind when he is done with them. Especially without an explanation. If he wants to run, then fine, he can do what he does best and leave," Jack argued back angrily.

 

"I'm not telling him to leave," Martha hissed at Jack. At that moment, she didn't care that he was her boss as she stood up for the injured Doctor. 

 

"I didn't ask your opinion. I want him gone," Jack informed her his voice getting lower in his anger. 

 

"Then you tell him," Martha snapped back at him. She motioned to the corridor behind her. "He is straight through the first door."

 

"Fine," Jack snipped storming towards the door. Martha followed a few steps behind him. Jack didn't care as he threw the door to the Doctor's room open. He made it a few steps into the room before his mind caught up to what his eyes were seeing and he stopped midstride. The Doctor was sleeping soundly on the first bed inside the medi-bay with the blankets folded down to his waist. He had rolled over on his side and his hand was resting on his stomach just above the strap that was holding the fetal monitor in place. Neither his hand nor the strap hid the bruise on his stomach.  Jack ran his eyes along the Doctor's body seeing the numerous cuts and bruises that his body held. 

 

"So should I wake him for you?" Martha questioned softly after a moment. Jack shook his head no. 

 

"Let him sleep," Jack sighed. He ran his hand through his hair looking at Martha. He was so angry at the sleeping man that he was practically seething. Still, it was obvious that the Doctor had already paid for his actions. That didn't mean that he forgave the Doctor for betraying him but the least he could do was to let him sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

-Several years back-

He didn't see the woman with the gun aiming at the Master as he stood handcuffed aboard the Valiant. She had shot the Master in his stomach, which was slowly killing him. The Doctor caught his one-time friend in his arms, holding him as the Master bled onto his legs as well as the floor of the Valiant. This man had caused him and everyone on the Earth misery beyond imagination. Yet, the Doctor couldn't just let his friend die. Not just because they were the last of the Time Lords, but also because he was carrying the man's child. The Master didn't know that he was pregnant or perhaps he would have been kinder to him. Still, no one else knew what it was like to raise a Gallifreyan child and he didn't want to raise the child alone. 

"Dying in your arms. Happy now?" The Master questioned him. The Master coughed and blood leaked from the side of his mouth. 

"You're not dying. Don't be stupid. It's only a bullet. Just regenerate," The Doctor begged him. 

"No," The Master responded without hesitation. 

"One little bullet. Come on," The Doctor replied. He tried not to look at Jack who was standing nearby. Jack didn't understand why the Doctor wanted the cruel being to regenerate. If it was up to him, he would have put a bullet in the Master's head and ended it once and for all. 

"I guess you don't know me so well after all," The Master looked up at him. Their brown eyes meeting. "I refuse." 

"Please! Just regenerate. Come on. I need you," The Doctor whispered his voice so low that the other's in the room could barely hear him. "Don't abandon us."

"Us?" The Master asked curiously. The Doctor nodded. He moved his hand towards his stomach and a brief smile crossed the Master's face. "Oh, Theta, you never said."

"I didn't know," The Doctor admitted to him. The Master took a shaky breath followed by another as he considered what the Doctor was saying. A golden light appeared on his hand and drifted down his arm. The Doctor laid him on the floor stepping back as the light overtook the Master's body. The Master screamed as his body once more changed. When the light faded, the familiar looking man still laid there only now his hair was almost white it was so blond and his brown eyes looked black. The Doctor helped him to his feet as Jack stepped forward. 

"You don't have to do this alone Doctor. I can help you," Jack told him worried about his friend. The Doctor shook his head no. "Please, Doctor you can't control him."

"I know what I am doing. I just need you to trust me, Jack," The Doctor replied his voice soft. He kept putting one foot in front of the other and the Master stayed in step beside him without fighting him. The guards parted to let them pass, unsure if they should stop him. Jack was right behind them the entire time, not ready to let the Doctor out of his sight yet. 

"I do trust you, I just don't want to see you hurt again," Jack tried to argue. The Doctor stopped turning to look at Jack. There was a calmness in his eyes along with a deep seeded anger. The Oncoming storm was getting ready to show itself and if Jack wasn't careful that anger would be directed at him. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Please, Doctor, I am asking you as your friend and companion, let me help you."

"I can handle him, Jack," The Doctor responded his voice deathly calm. 

"Aw, lover's quarrel. Should I wait while you two talk?" The Master taunted them. The Doctor turned pulling the Master's arm as he once more headed down the hall. 

"We're done talking," The Doctor informed him. Arriving at the TARDIS, he pulled the Master inside closing the door tightly behind them. He looked around at the pieces of the paradox machine laying on the control room floor. There was a lot of work that needed to be done and it was going to take the two of them a while to complete the work by themselves. It would have been nice to have Jack's help, but he had made his decision. Not looking at the Master, he began to clean.

-DW-

Jack walked over to the Doctor's bed, reaching out as if to place his hand on the Doctor's shoulder. He changed his mind at the last moment, though and dropped his hand to his side. Standing as close as he was, he could see that the bruises on his neck were laired suggesting the Master had choked his multiple times. The hand marks on his arms were from being grabbed and also punched. Jack leaned overseeing the Doctor's back was a mess of bruises and small cuts that looked like wipe marks. While the bruises made him feel sick, none of them surprised him as he had seen similar markings on the Doctor during the year that never was. 

"Are you positive that he came here alone?" Jack questioned softly as he watched the Doctor sleep. Martha came over to his side so as not to have to speak loudly in order to answer. 

"He came without the Master, but he isn't alone, Jack," Martha answered him. Jack turned his head quickly to look at her. 

"He took on another companion with that monster?" Jack wondered in disgust. Martha shook her head no. She motioned for Jack to follow her and with one last look back at the Doctor he left the medi-bay with her. Together they walked several doors down before the TARDIS blew warm air to let Martha know they were at the correct door. She opened it to see a small bedroom with a toddler bed on one side of the room and a crib on the other. Both little girls were sleeping soundly in their beds, having worn themselves out from crying. Jack looked in swearing softly under his breath. He immediately turned heading back towards the control room and Martha followed after him. 

"Jack?" Martha called after him. 

"I can't handle this right now Martha. I thought I could, but I can't. If you need me I will be in my office," Jack told her as he didn't break his stride. Within moments, he was off the TARDIS and Martha would pretend that she didn't see him getting sick on the monitor. She felt the same, except that she had a job to do. Holding her head high, she returned to the medi-bay.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack went up to his office, slamming the door behind him. He had been having a good day up until the Doctor's arrival. He had spent the day with Ianto making love on every available surface in both his office and bedroom. He even had the pleasure of bending Ianto over his desk and taking pleasure from his body while the two of them worked on the artifacts that had come through the rift. He wasn't even upset that the rift had been more active. Not only had it given him more time with his lover, he also had yet to die while retrieving an artifact. He had found several new and interesting artifacts that he didn't know what they were. He now had a source that probably would, but he was reluctant to ask the Doctor. 

He locked the door, just wanting to be alone, before going to the cabinet beside his desk. He opened it pulling out a bottle of whiskey that he kept for occasions such as this. He didn't bother with a glass as he took a long drink of the alcohol, it burned all the way down to his stomach. His stomach flipped again as it was filled with the alcohol and he fought being sick. Taking a seat in his chair he took a deep breath remembering the last time he saw the Time Lord. It still seemed like only yesterday he had watched that blue box dematerializing with the Doctor and Master on board. He had felt numb then, not understanding why the Doctor would choose that monster over his friends after the pain they suffered at his hands. Even if the scars and bruises had healed, he still clearly remembered the amount of times that the Doctor had laid barely breathing at his feet. The Master never tried to help him or let anyone else with any medical knowledge besides Jack. Even then, Jack was given nothing to help the Doctor besides a few measly scraps of food and a bowl of water. Yet, somehow, the Doctor had survived. 

After he had left, Jack had searched for him. He just wanted proof that the Doctor was still alive despite the fact his traveling companion was insane. He barely remembered the time spent searching as he let alcohol become his only source of nourishment. He was up day and night, only sleeping when his body crashed. It was Ianto who had found him after he had given up. Ianto never judged him, only showed his love and concern as he took Jack down to his room and into the shower for the first time in weeks. Ianto supported and cared for him until he was on his feet again. He would never be able to thank Ianto properly for his devotion during his time of need, but he had vowed to himself that he would try. That, not a day would pass in the young Welshman's life that he didn't know that he was loved completely by Jack. 

Jack reached into the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a small wooden box. Opening it, he looked at the simple golden ring inside. That ring symbolized his love for Ianto and he had the moment he would give it to him all planned out. While he was Captain Jack Harkness, and could bring any man, woman, plant, or alien to his bed, he only had one person that he wanted to spend the rest of his days with or so he had thought. The Doctor always made those feelings confusing for as much as he hated the Time Lord, he loved him just as much. He had been betrayed, left behind, and used by the man, yet he if asked Jack to he would be there at a moment's notice to help him. Or at least he would have been before he chose to leave with the Master. Closing the box, he replaced it in his desk then stood up. 

While his feelings hadn't changed for Ianto, the arrival of the Time Lord made them more complicated. As angry as he was at the Doctor, the moment he had laid eyes on the abused lithe body, all the feelings he had come rushing back. The Doctor had helped him to become a better man and even if he broke his heart a thousand times, he would still let him break it a thousand more for just a chance that one day the love he felt would be returned. The Doctor deserved better than that monster who had sired his children. He gagged as the children came back to his mind and he barely managed to get to the trash bin before he was sick. 

The thought of the Master using the Doctor's body to carry his children both sickened and angered Jack. The children were reminders that the Doctor had given his body over to the Master willingly. Jack would never show anger or hate towards the children because they were innocent. Except, he didn't know if he could love the children either. He also knew that if he couldn't accept the children, then he would never be able to have the relationship he dreamed of having with the Doctor. No matter how unrealistic that dream was. Sitting down in his chair again, he picked up the bottle of whiskey and once more began to drink. 

-DW-

"Daddy?" Cerys cried rubbing her eyes as she wandered down the corridor. She had awoken in her room after falling asleep with a strange lady watching over her. She didn't understand why her papa had been screaming and pounding on the TARDIS door. Nor did she understand why her daddy wouldn't pick her up when she was afraid. Crawling out of bed, she was quiet so as not to wake the baby as she made her way eagerly to her daddy's room for a cuddle. He wasn't there, though. That was when the tears had started. She felt the TARDIS blow warm air on her and she followed it, just like her daddy always told her to do. 

"Cerys?" A friendly female voice asked. She stopped walking, staring up at the strange woman who had taken her daddy away. The woman took a step forward and she wanted to run back to her bed. She didn't as she stood there with her legs shaking. 

"Daddy," She sobbed again. The woman took a step back gesturing to the door. 

"It's all right sweetheart, he is right in here," The lady told her with a smile. She hesitated not sure if she believed the woman. Papa had taught her to alway be cautious but she wanted her daddy. She didn't look at the woman before running as quickly as her little legs could hear her through the door. Her daddy was laying on the bed inside as she kept running. Silly daddy was sleeping with his shirt off, but that was alright. She pulled herself up on the bed and snuggled into him. 

"What's the matter my little one," he cooed softly as he opened his eyes. She didn't answer him as she hid her face against his chest, trusting him to protect her from the strange women. He was her daddy after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Martha watched on from the doorway of the medi-bay as the Doctor cuddled with his daughter. She was worried about him and the children due to the circumstances surrounding their births and planned on keeping a close eye on his interactions with them for the next few days. She wanted to make sure that the Doctor was actually doing what was best for his children and hadn't just taken them with him to spite the Master. Not that she blamed him for wanting to get them away from the monster who had sired them. So she observed as he cuddled Cerys close kissing her on the top of the head and cooing softly at her. She wasn't sure if he noticed her watching or not, but after a moment, she left to go and check on Ajessa. As she approached the bedroom door, she could hear the baby babbling happily to herself while she waited for someone to notice she was awake. Martha approached the crib and smiled over the edge at Ajessa. She watched the baby's face fall as she saw her. 

"It's alright Ajessa," Martha cooed leaning down to pick her up. Ajessa stared at her trying to decide whether or not she wanted to cry. Martha tickled her stomach as she carried her over to the changing table for a nappy change. That just made the baby mad and she cried her unhappiness at Martha tending to her. "I know sweetie but you're all wet." She finished changing the baby then carried her to the medi-bay to be with her dad and sister. Entering the medi-bay she saw that while Cerys was still on the bed the Doctor was nowhere to be seen. 

"Where is your father?" She questioned Cerys. She knew she sounded exasperated and rather than answer her Cerys just hid her face in the pillow. She got her answer a moment later when the door to the loo opened. The Doctor came out looking slightly guilty when he saw her standing by the door. "I thought I told you that you were not to get out of bed under any circumstances. If you needed to use the loo, you should have told me and I would have gotten you a bottle."

"I am not using a bottle in front of my daughter," The Doctor answered her. He climbed back up on the bed and tucked the fetal monitor back beneath the strap. Ajessa held out her tiny arms reaching for him and Martha took her over to the bed. She handed the baby down to him and he took her holding her in one arm so that he could comfort Cerys with the other. She still had her face hidden in the pillow and he rubbed her back comfortingly. He watched as Martha checked the monitors, seeing that the little girl he was carrying was the same as the last time she checked. "How is she?"

"The same at the moment but that could change. That is why I want you on bedrest so we give her the best fighting chance to make it," Martha told him. The Doctor nodded slowly. While he understood, he was now a single parent with two little girls who needed him. They were too young to understand that their dad was on bed rest and why he had run away from their papa. One day he would explain it to them, but for now, he didn't know what he wanted to do. All he knew was that he wanted to give them a better life and he couldn't do that if he was on bedrest. Except he wanted this baby, that was why he had run. 

"I'll be good," he finally told Martha with a sigh. Martha looked at him sceptically. 

"Are you sure?" She questioned not believing him. 

"I want this baby," he told her as he snuggled Ajessa a little closer. She had stopped crying now that she was sitting by his side and was back to being his happy little girl. While both of his daughters loved their papas they had been daddy's girls from day one. That could have been because the Master barely paid them any attention as he had made it clear that he wanted a boy. He had been more tolerant of Cerys' birth because the Doctor was already pregnant with her when they left the Valiant. He had been just over four months along and almost lost her several times before finally giving birth to her over a month early. She had struggled and he had tried to help her but he was also weak from the difficult birth. In the end, the Master had saved her. He didn't know how as she was taken from his view. Yet, when she was returned to him she was doing better. He always suspected that the Master had donated some of his energy but the Master never would admit it. 

The Master had been eager for him to have a boy following Cerys' birth and he ended up getting pregnant again before his body was ready. He was already suffering from postpartum depression when he found out. It wasn't long after he found out that he was pregnant that he ended up losing that baby and he was devastated. He ended up spending long hours in Cerys's room just holding her close and crying. He wouldn't let the Master touch him or come anywhere near his daughter. It took time, but the Master was actually kind as he coaxed him back out into the universe. He laid with the Master and for a moment thought that the Master had changed into the Time Lord he always wanted him to be. He learned quickly that he was wrong once he became pregnant with Ajessa. The Master never told him to get rid of the baby but made it perfectly clear he was unhappy with the fact he was pregnant with another girl. After Ajessa was born, the Master had nothing to do with his daughter but that was alright by the Doctor as he was already planning on leaving. He wished he would have got the courage before becoming pregnant but he didn't resent the baby.

"I thought that that part of me died when I lost my family. Cerys helped show me that I could have a family again and I love my children Martha. I even love this little girl I haven't met yet. I'll stay in bed if that is the best thing for her, even if I don't like it," The Doctor told her at last. Martha nodded accepting his answer.

"Prove it," she told him. 

"I will," he promised. She wasn't sure she believed him but decided to give him the benefit of a doubt.

"Now, since the children are awake are you hungry?" Martha questioned. She wasn't the least bit surprised when the Doctor shook his head no. He ate less than anybody else that she knew. 

"I ate before I came here. The girls might be hungry, though," The Doctor told her. "There is baby food that Ajessa can eat in the kitchen and Cerys might unbury her head for a banana." 

"I'll see what I can do," Martha responded. She left him alone again to go to the kitchen. While he said that he wasn't hungry, she was sure that she could coax him into eating by making a banana milkshake.


	7. Chapter 7

Martha went to the kitchen to find that there wasn't anything to make a milkshake with. Not that it really surprised her. What did surprise her, however, was beside a few bananas and a container that looked like baby food, she couldn't find anything else edible in the kitchen. She couldn't even find the ingredients to make tea, which the Doctor had always had before. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small notepad that she always kept on hand. She made a list of items that she would need for tea, milkshakes and just meals in general for the Time Lord and his two kids. Putting the list in her pocket, she then headed to the girl's room to grab a few extra nappies for Ajessa. She returned to the Doctor with the food and nappies laying them down on the end table. 

"I am going to go to the hub for a moment. I shouldn't be that long but I am leaving extra nappies for Ajessa. Can you think of anything else that you might need?" Martha questioned. 

"A glass of water," The Doctor responded. Martha nodded before going back to the kitchen. She dug through the cupboards until she found a pitcher for water, then filled it in the sink. Grabbing two glasses she returned to the medi-bay and sat them down beside the food. The Doctor picked up the pitcher pouring himself a glass. 

"I will be right back," Martha promised him as he offered the glass to Cerys first. Hurrying out of the TARDIS she made her way to the hub. She planned on only being there long enough to pass the list on to Ianto to go shopping and then to make the Doctor a milkshake and a gather the items he needed for tea. Giving the list to Ianto went smoothly enough and he agreed to head out immediately for the food. It was when she was in the kitchen, though, that she got delayed. Jack wandered in smelling strongly of whiskey. He leaned against the doorframe staring at her. 

"I have called a meeting for first thing tomorrow morning so that we can discuss what we are going to do about the Doctor," Jack informed her. Martha paused in her search for ice cream as she turned to look at him. 

"What do you mean, what we are going to do? He came here for our help and that's what we are going to do," Martha told Jack firmly. She pulled the ice cream out slamming the freezer behind her. 

"What if he didn't come here for help?" Jack questioned her softly. He had a lot of time to think about the Doctor's arrival, since finding out and while he wanted to help his friend he couldn't help but wonder if it was some sort of a trick or trap. He loved the Doctor, but he had chosen that monster for a companion and lover. Because of that, he didn't feel as if he could trust the Doctor completely, at least not yet. Not without proof that he was sorry for abandoning his companions. 

"What do you mean?" Marth asked. Grabbing a fresh banana off the table, she began to peel it in order to chop it into small pieces for the milkshake. 

"What if he came here on the Master's orders in order to hurt us? It hurts me to say it because I love him too, but what if this is all a trap?" Jack wondered out loud. 

"You haven't actually talked to him yet, Jack. He is terrified. I have never seen him like this before and I am worried about him. He told me that he ran because the Master punched him in the stomach. He came to us because he trust us to help him," Martha explained to Jack. Jack took the knife from her and began to chop the banana for her while she got out the blender and added ice cream. 

"I want to believe him, Martha. I really do, but I can't. Because of that, while he has my permission to stay parked on the rift, I am going to ban him from entering the hub. At least until we have proven that he isn't working for the Master," Jack told her. He didn't want the Master to have an inside layout of the hub or access to any of the information that they held that might allow them to get the upper hand on him. "If he betrays us and we find he is working for the Master still, then he will be charged in accordance with the Master."

"If he is working for the Master, I would argue that he has Stockholm syndrome," Martha responded. She couldn't believe they were discussing the Doctor betraying them, but she could see Jack's side of the argument. Even if she didn't like it. "He can't be charged for the same crimes as the Master when we both know he tried to stop what happened aboard the Valiant."

"I agree and that is why I would get UNIT involved. Besides the Brigadier he has no close friends there and therefore can be given a fair trial. While I would argue to have the Master sentenced to death for his crimes, I would fight to have the Doctor placed in treatment to get the help that he needs," Jack told her. He knew that sentencing the Doctor to prison would be a death sentence in and of itself for the Time Lord who loved to run. Instead, he would see about getting him placed in psychiatric care until which time it was deemed that he was fit to run again. Of course, that would mean the girls would need someone to look after them and while he currently hated the idea, he was the best one for the job. Gallifreyan's had long lives without regenerating and he was the only one who could be there for them as long as they needed. 

"The Master would just regenerate if we tried to kill him," Martha responded.

"I know how to make sure he stays dead," Jack answered grimly. One of the last times he saw the Doctor aboard the Valiant he had told Jack the best way to kill a Time Lord was to put a bullet through each heart and their head before they could regenerate. At the time, Jack didn't understand why the Doctor had provided him with the information when he had made it clear that he didn't want the Master dead. It was only as the Doctor walked away with his tormentor that Jack understood. The Doctor wasn't telling Jack so that he could kill the Master but so that he could kill the Doctor himself if it ever became necessary. Jack didn't know under what circumstances he could ever kill the man that he loved and he hoped that he never found out. Sighing loudly, he crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. "I know this doesn't sound fair or right but we have to be ready for anything. I hope that he really is here just for help."

 

"He is and if you would just come talk to him for a moment, you would see how scared and worried he actually is," Martha informed Jack. The conversation went quiet a moment while she blended the ice cream and bananas along with honey and peanut butter. Trying it she found it sickeningly sweet but knew that the Doctor would love it. She poured it into a large glass, then picked up the bag with the tea supplies that she had collected. "I need to get back out to him before he tries something stupid like getting out of bed again. You can guarantee, though, that I am going to be at your meeting tomorrow and once again arguing on the Doctor's behalf."

"I would expect nothing less," Jack told her with a small smile. Martha headed to the door of the hub but noticed that Jack wasn't behind her. 

"Are you coming?" She questioned before heading outside.

"Yeah," Jack answered, then followed after her. He wasn't sure what he was going to say when he saw the Doctor, but he needed to speak to his old friend. Stepping out of the hub, he was surprised to see that it was sunny out as he followed Martha across the plas. For some reason, he was thinking that it was overcast out or at least he hoped it was to match his mood. Reaching the TARDIS they went inside and straight to the medi-bay. 

The Doctor was sitting on the bed with his knees up and Ajeesa leaning against him. He was spooning the baby food into her mouth and she was making a mess as she tried to eat it. Cerys, on the other hand, was snacking happily on the banana but she stopped eating it as Jack entered to stare at him. Jack wasn't offended as he knew that she could see time bouncing off of him in a strange way that the Doctor couldn't explain. The Doctor looked up as they entered and while a small smile crossed his face upon seeing Jack, his eyes lit up as they settled on the milkshake. It had been so long since he had one that he thought he might cry if the milkshake was for Martha. 

"Is that for me?" He asked hopefully. 

"Yep," Martha answered handing it to him. He latched on to the straw that was in it immediately taking a long drink of the sickeningly sweet concoction. Perhaps it was the fact that it had been over three years since his last milkshake or the fact he was pregnant, but he didn't think he had ever tasted a better one. He moaned his happiness as he drained part of the glass in one large gulp. "I take it you like it." He nodded happily as he took another large drink. It was only then that he took notice of two sets of little eyes that were watching him. He wanted to be greedy and finish the milkshake himself, but he instead offered Cerys a drink. With Cerys drinking his milkshake he finally turned his attention to Jack. 

"I'm sorry that I left you behind. I should have let you come with us," He said at last.

"That makes twice now, Doc," Jack told him sternly. 

"It won't happen again," The Doctor promised. He moved Ajessa off his legs handing her to Martha to clean up before opening his arms to Jack for a hug. Jack leaned down holding him loosely as the Doctor held him back tightly. Jack adjusted his grip so that he wasn't pressing on any bruises as he hugged the Doctor closer. He could feel the lithe man trembling in his arms and knew Martha was right. The Doctor was terrified. He just hoped he wasn't going to make a mistake by helping him.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack held the Doctor close to him as he continued to tremble. Martha took Ajessa out of the room with her for a moment leaving them alone with Cerys. She was enjoying the milkshake as she sat on the edge of the bed. Jack sat down next to her so that he could pull the Doctor closer to him. The Doctor held the back of his shirt as he buried his face into Jack's chest. It was only after he heard the Doctor take a stuttering breath in that he realized that he was crying. He had been so afraid that his old companions would hate him for leaving them behind. Now Martha was caring for him and his daughters while Jack was holding him close. He clung to Jack feeling safe for the first time since before he set foot on the Valiant. He didn't know how angry Jack actually was at him as he cried. It had been so long since someone had held him that he couldn't stop the tears even if he wanted to. He didn't deserve the loyalty that Jack showed him. It was comforting to know that Jack was always there when he needed him. 

"Why are you crying?" Jack questioned softly. He suspected at least part of the Doctor's tears were from hormones but he wasn't stupid enough to tell him that. He had learned that lesson from his first wife when she was pregnant. 

"I don't know," The Doctor sobbed harder not wanting to admit to Jack how safe he made him feel. He was worried that Jack would take it wrong. He didn't want to give Jack hope that they could end up in a relationship in the future because he didn't see it happening. He heard Jack chuckle at the answer and knew he had to think of an answer. He didn't want Jack to think that he was crying for no reason. 

"I really wanted that milkshake," The Doctor whimpered at last. Jack suspected that wasn't the only reason but it was the easiest thing for the Doctor to latch onto. Jack looked over at the toddler who was still happily slurping away. The Doctor had given her at least half of the milkshake and now it was almost a third of the way gone. If she was anything like her father, taking the milkshake away from her would result in more tears.

"I can make you another milkshake," Jack offered. The Doctor shook his head no with a small hiccup. His crying was finally beginning to slow, but he wasn't ready to give up the comfort of Jack's arms yet. As much as he wanted the milkshake, he wanted to be held more. Reaching into his pocket, he messaged Martha to come back to the medi-bay. She returned a moment later with Ajessa and a bottle of milk that the baby was happily drinking as she played with Martha's necklace. 

"Yes, Jack?" Martha questioned. She smiled as she saw that he was still holding the Time Lord. She was relieved that Jack was able to set his anger aside in order to care for his friend. It was easy to see that the Doctor was enjoying the attention as he looked more relaxed which was good for both him and the baby.

"Can you please go to the hub and inform Gwen that she is in charge until I return? Also, while you are there, can you please make him another milkshake?" Jack wondered. 

"Not a problem. I'll be right back," she replied. She didn't think about it as she took Ajessa with her out the TARDIS door. She was halfway across the Plas before she realized that she was out in the open with one of the Master's children. If he wanted to take the baby, he had the perfect opportunity and she had given it to him. She quickened her pace as she hurried into the hub. Gwen was sitting at the rift computer working, so she relayed Jack's message first before going up to the kitchen. She then proceeded to make another large milkshake for the Doctor. She added oats to this one trying to add a little more sustenance for him. Once he calmed down, she would also discuss if he was taking any vitamins for the baby. 

"No, Ajessa," She told the baby as she reached for the glass. Ajessa's eyes narrowed at her causing Martha to giggle. The look was so much like the Doctor's that it made their resemblance even more noticeable. She held the cup out to her side as she made her way out of the hub. Looking both ways, she then ran as fast as she dared across the Plas and back into the safety of the TARDIS. She caught her breath in the control room before taking the milkshake into the Doctor. He took it from her in one hand as he continued to hold Jack with the other. He looked sad as he held the milkshake between the two of them sipping it slowly. 

"Is it good?" Jack wondered looking down at him. 

"Yeah," The Doctor whispered around the straw. Jack kissed him on the top of the head causing the Doctor to groan. Jack didn't apologize for the action, however, instead he adjusted slightly to get more comfortable as he continued to sit with the Time Lord. He no longer had the heart to talk to the Doctor and tell him that he wasn't allowed in the hub. While he hadn't changed his mind about it or the fact that he was going to talk to his team in the morning, he didn't need to tell the Doctor yet. It could wait until after he was feeling better and ready to venture off the TARDIS. Hopefully, by then it wouldn't be an issue.


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor fell asleep in Jack's arms. Jack wasn't sure how as the Doctor was still sitting up holding on to his shirt in one hand. He was just thankful that he noticed the Doctor's grip loosening and was able to save the milkshake before it spilled all over them. The Doctor didn't care that Jack took the milkshake from his hand as he rubbed his face groggily on Jack's shirt before gripping the other side. 

"Did you drug him?" Jack asked Martha as he handed her the half-drank milkshake. Martha took it setting it on the bedside table as she shook her head no. 

"Not recently," She answered him honestly from where she sat holding Ajessa next to the bed. Ajessa was quickly getting used to her while Cerys had little to do with them beyond the occasional glance up from where she had hidden her head again after finishing her milkshake. She didn't want to be far from her daddy and Martha didn't blame the confused little girl. "I did give him a small dose of sedatives when he first arrived. It shouldn't have been enough to knock him out only to relax his body since he was tense. He had to have been already been tired as he quickly fell asleep from the dose. However, being that he is pregnant and at risk of losing the baby, I would prefer not to sedate him as I would like him to be able to tell me if the pain increases." 

"Would it really be a bad thing if he lost that monster's child?" Jack wondered softly. 

"For him, it would be. Despite the pain that the Master caused him, he loves his children. It is easy to see in the way that he cares for them and talks about them. While I am going to be cautious and watch their interactions for the next few days, I know that he wants his children," Martha answered Jack. Jack sighed as he agreed with her. The Doctor would be devastated that he lost the baby no matter how many time the Master had forced himself upon his body in order to conceive her. Jack suddenly didn't want to be in the medi-bay with the two children or the Doctor anymore. 

"Now that he is asleep, I should go back to the hub," Jack told Martha. He tried to gently pry himself out of the Doctor's arms but the Doctor had other ideas. He moaned softly as his grip tightened on Jack's shirt. The harder Jack struggled the tighter the Doctor's hold on him became until he finally forced his eyes open a crack. 

"Jack," He whined without fully waking. Jack stopped moving and the Doctor sniffled softly. Within moments, his breathing evened out and he was sleeping once more peacefully in Jack's arms. 

"You sure told him," Martha chuckled. Jack glared at her. 

"Don't get me wrong Martha, I am still mad at him. I'm not going to make him suffer, though. If he wants to sleep, I will let him sleep," Jack informed her coldly.

"Alright," Martha replied, not sure if she believed him. The sound of an alarm sounding through the medi-bay caused her to jump. The Doctor sat up quickly from Jack's arms, his hearts pounding as the TARDIS warned them that someone new had set off the perimeter alert. The Doctor felt a jolt of pain go through his back and stomach causing him to hiss as he tried to draw in a breath. 

"What is that alarm for, Doc," Jack asked as calmly as he could. The Doctor looked up at him with panic in his eyes. 

"That is the perimeter alert I set in place. We have to leave," He panicked as he tried to force himself up despite the pain. Jack didn't allow him to, knowing that he was going to just hurt himself worse. 

"Do you know for sure that it is the Master?" Jack questioned as he paled slightly. The Doctor shook his head no. That was when Martha stepped in. 

"Jack, please and go check on who's here while I calm him down," Martha ordered as she got quickly to her feet. She hurried to the Doctor's side as Jack rushed out of the medi-bay. He prayed silently that it wasn't the Master on the other side of the TARDIS doors, as he wasn't ready to face him yet. Reaching down, he pulled his gun out releasing the safety before opening the door a crack. Ianto stood on the other side of the door with several bags of groceries in his hand. Jack let out a sigh of relief as he pocketed his gun before opening the door further. 

"Can you help me carry some of the bags in. I have several more in the boot," Ianto informed him. 

"Yeah. Let me show you where the kitchen is first," Jack answered leading Ianto further into the TARDIS. As they passed by the medi-bay, Jack stuck his head in. "It's just Ianto with the groceries. How is he?"

"I'm fine," The Doctor answered unhappily. Not only was he in pain again but he had lost his source of warmth and comfort. On top of that, the alarm had scared Cerys so now he had a lap full of the two-year-old that he was trying unsuccessfully to comfort. And all he wanted was to nap for a moment and forget. His wasn't tired anymore, though, so he reluctantly pulled himself straighter before reaching for his daughter. He picked her up so that her head was on his shoulder. Rubbing her back softly, he hummed an old Gallifreyan lullaby trying to comfort her. 

While the Doctor attended to his daughter, Jack helped Ianto bring in the rest of the groceries. It looked as if Ianto hadn't been sure on what to buy, so he had bought half the store. With the groceries unloaded, Jack enlisted Ianto's help to put them away. Since the Doctor didn't normally keep food in the kitchen they took it upon themselves to organize the cupboards so they knew what the Doctor had. Going through the groceries, Jack was surprised to see that Ianto had even taken it upon himself to buy food for Ajessa. It seemed like everyone in Torchwood was adjusting quickly to the Doctor being here with his childer. That is, everyone but him. 

With the groceries put away, Jack returned to the Doctor's side. Cerys had calmed down and was sitting with Martha on the bed next to his with her sister. She didn't look as happy but Martha had produced toys from their room and both girls were playing. The Doctor, however, was already beginning to fall asleep again despite the noise. Much like a child asking to be picked up, the Doctor opened his arms wide to Jack, raising his arms slightly. Resigning himself to being the Doctor's pillow, Jack sat down holding the Doctor against his chest once more. The Doctor sighed in content before closing his eyes. At least someone aboard this ship was content.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack's back ached by the time that he was able to ease the Doctor back onto the bed without waking him. He had moved slowly going only a few inches at a time as the Doctor slept. If the Doctor tensed or moaned, he would pause allowing the Doctor to feel comfortable again before continuing to lay him back. With the Doctor flat on the bed, he carefully moved out of his arms handing him a pillow to curl around instead. The Doctor let out a large sigh as he turned on his side. 

"Thank you for your help with him today, Jack," Martha commented softly as he stood up. He stretched his back as he turned to look at her. She was still sitting on the opposite bed with the two little girls. A book was now open between the three of them and she was reading it softly. Cerys had snagged the rest of the Doctor's milkshake and was sipping it happily as Ajessa worked on a bottle. She was tracing a picture with her finger as Cerys watched on. Cerys hadn't said anything besides the word daddy since Martha arrived and she wondered if the little girl was just shy or if she had a learning disability that stopped her from talking. She was going to have to ask the Doctor when he woke up. 

"I am going to the hub to work and prepare for tomorrow's meeting. Feel free to call me at any time if you need help or if he just wants company," Jack told her. 

"I will," Martha agreed. Jack left the medi-bay going out to the control room. He had seen the extrapolator lying beside the console and decided that he was going to use it to extend the TARDIS shielding further. He wasn't stupid enough to risk using the rift again as he really didn't want to cause another earthquake. Still, he wanted the additional warning if the Master showed up so that they wouldn't be caught unaware. He was able to cover part of the plas but he wasn't able to reach the guest entrance. That was fine, however, as he would make sure that the door was monitored at all times. Setting the extrapolator aside he connected his manipulator to the alert so that he was warned as well of any alarms regardless of where he was located. With everything in place, he went back to his office to work. 

He couldn't concentrate and it was almost a relief when he received a message on his phone to return to the TARDIS. Looking at his watch he saw that it had been almost three hours since he had left. Grabbing his jacket, he hurried out across the Plas.

-DW-

Martha spent three hours entertaining the children as the Doctor slept peacefully. Eventually, she took them to the kitchen with her. She made both girls a small bowl of porridge to eat for dinner. Cerys refused to touch it while Ajessa made a mess rather than eat. Sighing, Martha took the girls back to the medi-bay hoping to get their father's advice. The Doctor, however, didn't even notice their absence as he continued to sleep peacefully. Martha wondered when the last time he was able to sleep for as long as he needed to and rather than wake him, decided to allow him to continue to sleep. Pulling out her cellphone, she messaged Jack asking him to watch the Doctor while she got the girls ready for bed. 

"Has he woken up at all?" Jack questioned as he entered the medi-bay. Martha shook her head.

"No. I have never seen him sleep so much but he must need it. Please just keep an eye on him while I give the girls a bath and get them settled into bed," Martha stated. Jack saluted her with just one finger as he headed over to the bed taking a seat. All most as soon as she left the room, the Doctor opened one eye to look at Jack. 

"I have to use the loo," He whispered, his face turning red. 

"Do you need help getting to the toilet?" Jack wondered and the Doctor's face turned redder. 

"I'm supposed to use a bottle," he mumbled so quickly that Jack almost didn't understand him. Getting to his feet again, Jack made his way to the cupboard. He had to look in several before he found a bottle the Doctor could use and returned to his side. The Doctor took the bottle from Jack then waited for him to turn his back before moving the blanket down. He unzipped his trousers and pulled himself out to try to use the bottle. He couldn't, though, and he laid there feeling humiliated as he tried. 

"Don't need to go after all?" Jack questioned as the room remained silent. 

"I do, I just can't," The Doctor sighed. 

"Just pretend I'm not here," Jack told him. He hummed to himself softly as he kept his back to the Doctor. He rocked on his feet ignoring the Doctor as he finally let out a soft groan. He waited until he heard the soft clunk of the Doctor setting the bottle down on the table before he started to turn around. 

"Jack, wait," The Doctor panicked but it was too late. Jack had seen the Doctor naked many times over the long year they spent together. He still paused sucking in his breath as he saw the dark bruises that were scattered along the Doctor's hips. The Doctor refused to look at him as Jack walked over and gently pushed the Doctor's trousers aside to see that his groin was just as bruised. The Doctor lay there frozen as Jack helped him to remove his trousers and reveal that his legs were bruised from almost thigh to toe. How the Doctor was able to walk was beyond Jack as it was obvious the Master had taken his anger more than once out on them. 

"I'm going to kill him," Jack hissed under his breath as he finally took a step back. The Doctor grabbed the blanket from the bottom of the bed and pulled it over himself as he trembled. 

"You can't kill him," The Doctor stated softly and Jack glared at him. 

"Just watch me. I am going to put a bullet between his eyes," Jack told him firmly. He took the bottle off the table and took it to the toilet to empty it. By the time he returned to the Doctor, he was still trembling as he stared at the chair that Jack had vacated. Jack took a seat on the side of the bed, placing a hand on the Doctor's arm. "I know you don't agree with killing him as he is one of your own kind and the father of your children. That monster can't be contained, though, and as long as he lives you will never be safe. I just don't understand why you can continue to forgive him when he does these horrible things to your body."

"He was once my friend, Jack. I know that man is still in there somewhere," The Doctor whispered. Jack shook his head as he gave the Doctor's shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

"I was once your friend too and I could never imagine hurting you like this," Jack told him. The Doctor looked up at him with sadness and confusion in his eyes. 

"You're not my friend anymore?" He questioned sadly. Jack dropped a kiss on the top of the Doctor's head. 

"Of course, I am," Jack replied immediately, even if he wasn't sure. The Doctor saw right through the answer and he stared forward as once again the tears started. Hating himself for being the one to make the Doctor cry, Jack laid down taking him into his arms. The Doctor buried his face into Jack's chest as he sobbed wondering how he could show his friends just how sorry he was for leaving them behind.


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor lay there shivering in Jack's arms. He was no longer crying as he listened to the steady beat of Jack's heart. He didn't understand why Jack was comforting him even if he hated him but he had found comfort in worse. He couldn't count the number of times that the Master had beat him until he was a trembling sobbing mess. After, the Master would carefully take him in his arms and carry him to the tub to soak or lay on the bed with him holding him close. He had learned to find comfort in those arms that had caused him so much pain and he couldn't hate the Master. The Master had given him his three daughters and a family again. Lifting his head slightly, he looked towards the monitor watching his daughter's vitals. She was still fighting and he hoped that just like her sister she managed to hold on. Laying his head back down he snuggled closer to Jack as he remembered Cerys' birth. 

"Please, Master," The Doctor had begged as he laid with his stomach swollen from his pregnancy on their bed. He had been sick with a fever the last few days and couldn't keep anything down. Despite begging the Master to take him to the medical bay, he had been kept in his own bed. He was shivering as his stomach was cramping fiercely. It was over a month, though, until his due date. It was too soon for him to give birth and he was afraid for the child. He didn't care about whether or not he lived, but he wanted his daughter to survive. The Master ignored him as he left the room leaving the Doctor to suffer on his own. The Doctor forced himself to sit up and then stand on his bruised legs. From the beginning, the Master had used his legs to inflict punishment and they always ached. The Doctor had ignored the ache as he stumbled to the medi-bay. As pain went through his body he ended up stumbling in the corridor. He slid down the wall feeling defeated as the pain became worse. It was there that he ended up bringing his precious daughter into the universe. 

"Daddy's got you," He cooed softly as he reached down and took her into his arms for the first time. Her body was cooler than his and he opened his shirt to tuck her against his skin. She didn't cry as she struggled to breathe. He had nothing to cut the umbilical cord with but he knew that he had to move. He had to save her. He was weak as he forced himself to his feet stumbling the last few steps to the medi-bay. 

"You're pathetic," The Master spat at him coming down the corridor. He grabbed the Doctor roughly, picking him up and carried him to the nearest bed. He wasn't gentle as he laid him down upon it causing the Doctor to cry out. The baby's breathing was becoming more labored and the Doctor was terrified he was going to lose her. He placed his hand on Cerys' back and tried to push his energy into her tiny body but he didn't have enough to spare. 

"Help her," He whispered as the Master cut the umbilical cord. He held his precious child out to the man hoping beyond hope that he would save their daughter. The Master took her carrying the baby out of sight. The Doctor couldn't see what the Master was doing but a moment later the sound of a newborn crying filled the room. The Master brought her back to him. He took his daughter into his arms seeing that she was now breathing cleanly as she screamed her unhappiness. He cuddled her close to his skin trying desperately to warm her as he looked up at the other Time Lord. "Thank you for saving her."

The Master didn't reply as he left the medi-bay leaving the Doctor alone once more with his daughter. In fact, the Doctor didn't see him at all the next few days as he recovered from his illness and also giving birth. It was thanks to his own strength as well as the TARDIS's help that he was able to get the both of them cleaned up and feed his daughter. He named her not carrying whether or not the Master approved of the name as he planned on running. The Master had already shown that he wasn't going to change and the Doctor didn't want to raise Cerys living in constant fear. He never did get the courage to run, though, and within in two months, he was depressed and pregnant. Not knowing what else to do, he stayed with the man who he had once called a friend.

-DW-

"Don't leave me," The Doctor whimpered as he opened his eyes. Once more he was back in the medi-bay but this time in the medi-bay. The warmth and comfort that he had been receiving from Jack's arms was fading and he looked up to see Jack trying to get out of the bed. 

"Sorry Doc, I thought you were asleep," Jack whispered as he laid back down. He pulled the Time Lord close to him realizing that he was going to have to continue to be his heater for the night. That was alright, though, as he needed to get a few hours of sleep. He also needed to figure out what he was going to tell his team. While he still didn't want the Doctor in the hub quite yet, he agreed with Martha that the Time Lord was terrified. He knew Jack was mad at him but was still seeking his comfort. The Oncoming Storm had been beaten down and Jack wondered what it would take to see his friend standing tall again. 

"Daddy?" A little voice sobbed disturbing Jack's thoughts. The Doctor released his hold on Jack to sit up as Martha carried his sobbing daughter into the medi-bay. She had obviously been crying for awhile as her face was flush with tears. 

"Come here my baby," The Doctor cooed reaching out for her. Martha handed Cerys to him and he cuddled her close as he glared up at Martha. "Don't you dare keep her from me again."

"Sorry, Doctor. I put her to bed and was hoping that she would settle like Ajessa. Instead, she just became progressively more upset," Martha apologized. The Doctor nodded as he held Cerys rocking her gently despite his back and stomach being in pain. He never could stand to see either of his daughter's crying, especially when he could help them. Reaching out for his water, he helped Cerys take a small drink before laying down with his back to Jack. He held her to his chest covering them both with the blanket. 

"Do you want me to leave?" Jack questioned. The Doctor shook his head no as he began to hum. Within a short time, Cerys settled, falling asleep in his arms. Jack sat there not sure what to do as Martha ran through the Doctor's vitals and then checked on both Cerys and his unborn child. 

"Why doesn't Cerys talk?" Martha wondered softly. The Doctor shrugged. 

"She is delayed in both her speech development as well as some of her fine motor skills. I asked the Master to let me test her several times but he refused. He insisted that if anything was wrong it was my fault because I chose to have a little girl," The Doctor informed them. There was no anger in his voice but Jack felt anger again at the man who kept hurting the Time Lord. 

"If you would like, I can help you to begin testing her tomorrow," Martha offered. The Doctor nodded. 

"I would appreciate it, that way I can finally know how to help her," The Doctor told Martha appreciatively. With Cerys asleep, he allowed Martha to move her to the next bed over in the medi-bay so that she was still close if she needed him. He then turned over to face Jack trying to regain the warmth and comfort that he felt. With his face pressed against Jack's chest, he didn't see Jack roll his eyes as Martha smiled at him. Knowing the Doctor was in good hands, Martha headed to her room to sleep for a few hours before the morning meeting where they would decided the Doctor's fate at Torchwood.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack was surprised that he actually managed to sleep for a few hours as he woke up to the cool breath of the Time Lord against his chest. It had always been his dream to wake up with the Time Lord but never like this. Never comforting him as he escaped from the abusive hell that he had put his body through the last few years. Opening his eyes, he could see the dark bruises against the Doctor's pale skin even in the dim light of the medi-bay. Carefully he ran his finger along one of the many bruises on his arm. He hated the Doctor for leaving him but he hated the Master even more for abusing the man he had once called a friend. As long as the Doctor remained with them the bruises would eventually fade but it would take longer for him to heal both mentally and emotionally. 

"Tickles," The Doctor moaned without fully waking as he tried to move his arm away from Jack's touch. 

"Sorry," Jack apologized wrapping his arm back around the sleeping man. The Doctor shifted slightly closer to him as a soft snore escaped. With the medi-bay quiet once more, Jack could hear Cerys whimpering in her sleep. He couldn't make out what she was saying but it was obvious that she was distressed. Jack carefully untangled himself from the Doctor's arms before moving to the little girl's bed. Sitting on the edge, he gently brushed her long hair back from her face. "You're alright, Cerys," He cooed softly. 

"I want papa," She sobbed in her sleep surprising Jack. During the day her speech had been limited to the word daddy and now here she was speaking clearly. Jack also didn't know how to answer her as he didn't want to give her hope that the Master would return. Thankfully he didn't have to as she calmed and drifted back into a deeper sleep. Jack fixed her blankets and then moved to the chair beside the Doctor's bed to think. Something was right as the Doctor had stated she was delayed in her yet she was forming complete sentences in her speech. He knew he would have to bring it up to Martha so that she could properly assess the child. 

"What are you hiding?" Jack asked the sleeping Doctor. He didn't expect an answer so he wasn't surprised when he didn't receive one. Standing up, Jack left the medi-bay. He made his way down the corridor of the ship finding the Doctor's bedroom. Normally companions weren't allowed in the Doctor's bedroom without his permission. Yet, when Jack tried the door he found it unlocked. Feeling as if he were invading the Doctor's private sanctuary, he entered the simply decorated room. The desk on the wall across from him was covered in paperwork in the circular writing the Doctor used. A bookshelf near it was also filled with books in the same writing. The floor had a half finished metal project on it along with a notebook and pen. The bureau on the near wall also had a variety of books along with a disassembled sonic laying nearby. Jack could see the Doctor's personality clearly in the room and he almost found himself smiling. That was until he saw the bed. The bed was a mess with the blankets were thrown to the side looking as if there had been a struggle. Jack moved closer, seeing a smear of blood on the sheet and it made him feel sick. He didn't have to have the blood analyzed to know that it belonged to the Doctor. 

Backing away from the bed, he went across the room to the door. He left the room heading straight to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and that was where he was still sitting when Martha found him a few hours later. 

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" She questioned. Jack shook his head no. He told her about Cerys talking in her sleep as well as what he found in the Doctor's room. Martha narrowed her eyes. "While that is strange, I won't be able to tell you anything for sure until I can examine Cerys. I can also take a sample of the blood if you would like."

"No," Jack replied. He didn't want the Doctor to know that he had invaded his privacy. He needed the Doctor to trust him if he was going to find out what was really going on. That didn't mean he had to trust the Doctor and from what he was seeing he felt he had made the right choice in deciding not to. Still, he helped Martha to make breakfast for the Doctor and his children along with tea and take it to them in the medi-bay. He was kind as he woke the Doctor gently and offered him the tea as an apology. While Martha went to get Ajessa, he helped the Doctor use the bottle again and then woke Cerys. 

"We have a meeting in about twenty minutes that I need Martha to attend. Do you need anything before we go?" Jack questioned the Doctor. The Doctor looked at him with his eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

"What is the meeting about?" The Doctor wondered. 

"Just boring Torchwood stuff. It won't take more than an hour or two and then she can help you to test Cerys," Jack informed him. The Doctor nodded but Jack could tell that he still didn't quite believe him. He stared at Jack, analyzing him with his eyes until Jack felt uncomfortable. He shifted from one foot to the other, grateful when Martha returned with Ajessa. 

"Here you are," Martha said handing the Doctor his daughter followed by a diaper bag. She then took her phone out of her pocket and laid it on the bedside table. "If you need anything just call Jack's phone and I will be back here as quickly as I can. Alright."

"Fine," The Doctor sighed. He had taken care of himself for over nine-hundred years and he was positive that he could take care of his two daughters for about an hour. He turned Ajessa so she was facing him as he pulled his tray closer. Handing Cerys a piece of toast, he pretended not to notice as Martha and Jack left the medi-bay to head into the hub. He pulled Cerys closer to him as he suddenly as afraid to be alone. Scolding himself, he picked up a piece of potato with his fingers and began to eat.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack walked into the hub, not surprised to see that Ianto was already there. He was usually the first to arrive in the morning and the last to leave in the evening so that he could spend as much time as possible with Jack. Jack walked straight over to him, taking Ianto into his arms and kissing him deeply. Ianto returned the kiss with the same amount of passion running his hands along Jack's back. Jack followed suit, dipping his fingers into Ianto's trousers and causing the young Welshman to moan. Martha cleared her throat causing them to break their kiss. 

"Later," Jack promised as he kissed Ianto one last time. Ianto nodded his agreement. 

"Then you should remove your hands from my trousers," Ianto whispered. He moaned loudly as Jack squeezed his bottom than ran his fingernails along Ianto's skin as he removed his hands. 

"Will you please get coffee as well as breakfast ready and place it in the conference room? We need to have a meeting this morning about the Doctor's return and Torchwood's involvement in protecting him against the Master," Jack stated. Ianto narrowed his eyes clearly showing his jealousy at the mention of the Doctor. 

"Is that where you were this morning?" Ianto questioned. 

"Yes," Jack stated not going into any details. He didn't want to influence anyone's decision until he was able to speak to the whole group. Ianto, however, waited a moment for Jack to continue. When it became obvious he wasn't going to, he stomped up the stairs towards the kitchen making sure to make as much noise as possible to show his unhappiness. Jack sighed letting Ianto throw his fit as he went to the kitchen. Instead of going after him, he went to the conference room to wait. The other's trickled in slowly with Owen being the last to arrive like normal. Jack wasn't sure why he was always the latest when he lived closer than Tosh or Martha. Ianto passed out coffee and pastries before finally taking his place at the table. With everyone gathered, Jack began the meeting.

"As all of you know by now, the Doctor arrived yesterday afternoon seeking the help of Torchwood. Martha and I have been onboard the TARDIS and spoken with him personally. From what I have found out he is seeking asylum and protection from the Master for him and his two daughters. I am willing to grant him the protection he seeks on the terms that he doesn't enter the hub," Jack informed them. 

"How do we know this isn't just a trick?" Owen questioned. 

"We don't," Gwen answered. "I was on the TARDIS yesterday with Martha and I saw no signs of the Master but that place is impossibly huge inside. The Master could have been hiding in any one of the rooms and we wouldn't have seen him."

"You spoke with the Doctor, though. Did he seem like he was trying to trick you?" Jack wondered. Gwen looked at him. 

"No, he seemed genuinely terrified," Gwen replied. 

"Be that as it may, it states clearly in the Torchwood charter that he is the number one enemy of the crown. We should be locking him up in our cells, not discussing how we can help him," Ianto spoke up still sound irritated.

"The Torchwood charter was created back in the 1800's by a queen who didn't understand aliens or the fact the universe was vastly greater than she thought. While I agree that we should be wary about offering him help in case this is all just a trick, I am not going to send him away. If he is actually in danger and we send him back to that man then we are the ones who are responsible for what happens to him," Jack stated firmly. "Still, I believe we should still be cautious just in case I am wrong. While he is allowed to be parked on the rift, I don't want him in the hub until we are sure he isn't helping the Master."

"And if he is?" Tosh wondered. All eyes turned to look at Jack.

"Then he will be transferred to UNIT in order to be punished in accordance for the crime that was committed," Jack answered. Martha cleared her throat and Jack continued before she was able to interpret. "At that time, we will ask that he undergo a psychic evaluation to determine the correct punishment for his crimes. Martha here believes that if he is working with the Master it may be due to Stockholm Syndrom and therefore he too would be a victim."

"That won't necessarily save him from going to jail," Gwen informed them. Jack sighed. 

"I know, but it would at least provide him with the help that he needs," Jack answered her. 

"If he actually needs help. We can't forget that he could be willingly working with the Master," Ianto spoke up. Jack nodded. Before he could answer, he heard the sound of the TARDIS leaving her parking spot. Almost as soon as the last thrum sounded, she returned. This time, the noise was coming from inside the hub, though. Jack jumped up from where he was sitting taking off at full speed out of the conference room. Martha followed behind him as they saw the TARDIS reappearing next to the rift manipulator. Jack took the stairs two at a time as he hurried to the TARDIS door. He pulled his key out of his pocket shoving it into the lock and flinging the door open. 

"He was outside the TARDIS," The Doctor panicked as they entered. Jack rushed over to comfort the frantic Time Lord even if he was confused. He had set the TARDIS to alert him if anyone entered the shielded area. His manipulator had remained silent, however. 

"Are you sure he was out there?" Jack asked softly as he took the naked trembling man in his arms. The Doctor nodded as he pressed his face against Jack's chest. 

"I heard him calling me. I know I am supposed to remain in bed but I didn't want Cerys to hear him. She is too little to understand why we ran from her papa, so I panicked that she was going to let him in. I came out to the control room and he was standing outside the TARDIS door. I didn't know what else to do so I ran," The Doctor admitted. He was still panicking and speaking quickly. Martha took his wrist in her hand trying to take his pulse as she worried that he was going to send himself into preterm labor. 

"Jack take him to the medi-bay," Martha ordered. Jack scooped the Doctor up in his arms, carrying him out of the room. He laid the Doctor gently down on his bed as the girl's cried on the next bed over. The Doctor screamed in pain as Jack laid him down. Martha rushed in picking up the girls and putting them in Jack's arms before pushing Jack out of the medi-bay with the crying children. Jack turned as the door closed in front of him to see Gwen standing there. He handed her the children.

"Watch them," He ordered as he rushed off of the TARDIS. He went straight up to his office and pulled up the footage from the CCTV. Rewinding the footage he backtracked until the TARDIS reappeared in the Plas. No matter how far he rewound the images, however, he could find no evidence that the Master had ever set foot in the Plas. He leaned back in his chair staring at the screen as he tried to figure out what had caused the Doctor to panic. He added it to his list of things that didn't make sense including the blood on the bed and Cerys not talking. Everything was connected, he was sure of it. He just had to figure out how.


	14. Chapter 14

The Doctor sat quietly telling his two little ones a story from his home planet as he fed them. Due to the fact that he was the one who destroyed the planet, he felt it was his obligation to pass the stories down to the children. He didn't want to be the only one who remembered the legends and have them die when he did. He taught them about the old gods that his mother believed in as well as the love of science. He didn't ever tell them that loving was wrong or that following their hearts was weak. He would be accused of coddling if the other Time Lords were still around. 

"Theta," He thought he heard someone whisper. He looked up as there was only one man in the entire universe who use to call him that.

"Did you say something little one?" The Doctor asked Cerys. She shook her head no causing him to furrow his eyebrows.

"Don't lie to daddy," The Doctor told her firmly as he heard the voice again only louder. She shook her head faster.

"No," She told him as she continued. 

"Theta," The Master whispered clearly, this time, causing him to jump in surprise. He moved Ajessa so that he was holding her to his chest rather than having her resting against his legs. 

"Go away," He called back to the voice. He looked around the medi-bay frantically for the man who had caused him pain but he didn't see him. He had to be close, though, and the Doctor knew that he was coming for their children. He shuddered at the thought of the punishment that he would receive for running. He knew better than to ruin from the Master and he would be lucky if he could walk again after the Master got ahold of him. Still, he had to try to keep his children safe. 

"Theta," His voice came again. He kept saying the Doctor's name over and over again until his screams filled the medi-bay and were all the Doctor could hear. He covered his ears crying out as he tried desperately to block out the noise. 

"Leave us alone," He screamed. He felt a small hand tugging on his arm. Cerys was afraid and wanting comfort. He didn't even think about it as he forced himself out of the bed. He picked up Cerys feeling his back and stomach scream in pain. He ignored the pain as he kissed her softly on the head. She was crying only he couldn't hear her over the Master screaming. He sat her down on the bed next to his, prying her small fingers off of his arm.

"Daddy, no," She screamed. The Doctor didn't hear her as he stumbled out of the medi-bay heading to the control room. All he could think about was getting away from the Master before he could lure Cerys out of the medi-bay to open the door for him. Right now she was afraid due to his yelling, if he demanded that she opened the door, she would. Maybe not at first but eventually she would listen to him. He didn't know how he made it to the control room as he stood on shaky legs with his back and stomach both throbbing in pain. Trying hard not to fall over, he supported himself on the console as he pulled the monitor so that he could see it. Fear filled him as he saw the Master standing in front of the doors.

"I know you are in there. Open the doors Theta," The Master told him looking towards the small camera.

"Never," The Doctor screamed as he pulled the handbrake sending them into the vortex. He didn't know where to go, however, as he still desperately needed help. His stomach hurt worse than ever before and he could barely stay on his feet let alone make it back into the medi-bay. He wanted Jack to hold him while Martha treated him and his daughters. He had been so afraid for so long, but Jack had made him feel safe again. He didn't think about his decision or the consequences as he had the TARDIS lock on to the uniqueness that was Jack and land again directly in the hub. Almost as soon as they landed there was a key in the door and it flew open. 

"He was outside the TARDIS," The Doctor panicked as Martha rushed on with Jack. Jack came straight over to him wrapping his arms around him. He leaned against Jack taking comfort from his autron fueled body. 

"Are you sure he was out there?" Jack asked softly. The Doctor nodded as he pressed his face against Jack's chest breathing in Jack's unique scent. Jack ran his hand down his back comfortingly making sure not to go to low and he relished in the contact as he tried to calm down. It didn't work.

"I heard him calling me. I know I am supposed to remain in bed but I didn't want Cerys to hear him. She is too little to understand why we ran from her papa, so I panicked that she was going to let him in. I came out to the control room and he was standing outside the TARDIS door. I didn't know what else to do so I ran," The Doctor admitted still panicking as he spoke very quickly. He was worried that the Master had remained right outside the hub and that he would kill everyone on Jack's team to get to him and his children. He had endangered them because he was too selfish to run again.

"Jack, take him to the medi-bay," Martha ordered as she took his pulse. He had barely noticed that she had taken his arm at all as he waited for the screams indicating the Master was close. He wrapped his arms around Jack's neck trying hard not to scream in pain as Jack picked him up and carried him through to the medi-bay. He wasn't successful in not crying out, however, as Jack laid him down on the bed. He closed his eyes as he arched his back screaming as his body burned with pain. 

"I need to know what hurts Doctor," Martha told him using her doctor's voice. He forced his eyes open looking at her through the tears that filled them. He could see that his children were no longer in the medi-bay and for that he was grateful. He never wanted them to see him in pain. 

"My stomach. Oh Rassilon, it hurts. Please, Martha, help me," He found himself begging. He cried out again as another slice of pain filled his body taking his breath away. 

"I know it hurts but you need to breathe Doctor," Martha informed him calmly as she read the monitor. Hurrying to the medicine cabinet she chose several vials. She grabbed a couple clean syringes and then hurried back to him. To the IV she added a stronger dose of his painkiller as well as two different medications. "Doctor, I know you don't want to hear this, but you have placed yourself into preterm labor."

"It's too early," The Doctor cried out interrupting her.

"I know and that is why I am going to do my best to stop it. I have upped your painkillers as well added medication to the IV that should stop the contractions. I am also ordering that you stay in bed. None of this game that you have been playing where you get up whenever I am not looking," Martha told him firmly. He had the decency to look a little guilty as he held out his hand to her. Martha reached down to take it and he squeezed her hand tightly. The tears filled his eyes again. They were no longer from the pain he was feeling but sorrow over the fact that he was going to lose another of his children. 

"I'm sorry," He whispered as he pulled his hand away. He laid his hand on his stomach turning his head to the side letting the tears fall freely. He felt Martha fix his blankets so that he was covered from the chill of the medi-bay. He didn't deserve the comfort, though. He deserved to suffer for the pain that he caused everyone who had come into his life. And if only for a moment he let himself regret sending away the Master who would have happily adminstered the punishment that he deserved.


	15. Chapter 15

Martha watched the Doctor cry for a moment. She felt sorry for him but she wasn't able to hold his hand. She had to be his doctor and she couldn't take care of him properly if she also had to be the one to comfort him afterward. She took a deep breath letting it out slowly. She had kicked everyone out of the medi-bay so that she could examine him. Now she needed to bring someone back who could comfort him while she saved his and the baby's lives. 

"Doctor, I am going to need to examine you again and also I want to give you an injection. My question is do you want Jack in here to hold your hand while I examine you or do you want me to examine you first?" Martha questioned. He turned his head slowly to look at her. He wasn't trying to wipe the tears away so they still fell freely down his face.

"Examine me," he whispered so softly she barely heard him. Martha nodded moving to his legs.

"I'll be quick but gentle as I need to know what we are dealing with," Martha informed him. The Doctor turned his head to the side again closing his eyes tightly as she moved the blanket. He gripped the blankets tightly as she quickly checked the bruising around his gentiles. He didn't fight her except for a small whimper as she then had him roll up onto his side. It was easy to see that his bottom was just as bruised as the rest of his hips and legs. "Deep breath Doctor, this is going to be the worse part," Martha informed him. She heard him take a gasping shaky breath followed by another. As carefully as she could she pushed a finger up into his body. She heard him cry out and a shudder went through his body. She could tell he was sore as she checked him and then his prostate. He was sobbing freely again by the time she removed her finger. 

"I'm done," Martha told him in a voice that she normally reserved for children. He laid down on his back again refusing to look at her as she filled up the syringe. "Quick pinch," Martha warned him before sticking the needle into his thigh. Whether or not he even noticed, she wasn't sure as he continued to sob. His body was shaking with the tears and he hiccuped before starting to cough. 

"Easy," Martha cooed going to the head of the bed. She used the controls to raise the back of the bed up. She handed him a glass of water but his hand was shaking so badly that he only ended up spilling the water down his chest. She took the water off of him then used a cloth to wipe up the water. She didn't want to leave him alone but she needed Jack to comfort him. It had been a mistake to let the Doctor choose to be examined first and she knew it now. She handed him a handkerchief to wipe his face but he made no move to as he continued to sob as he shook. "Doctor, you're starting to worry me."

"I'm sorry," He managed to stutter as he continued to cry. Martha broke her own rule sitting down on the bed beside him and taking his hand in hers for just a moment. He didn't hold her hand back, leaving it limp as he didn't want her comfort. He didn't want anyone's comfort. 

"You don't need to apologize," Martha told him. He rolled his eyes over to look at her. His eyes were bloodshot from crying. He rolled them at her before returning them to stare at the wall in front of him. Hating herself but knowing that she had no other choice she stood up. "I'm going to go to the control room for a moment to get Jack. Are you going to be alright for a moment?"

"I'm fine," He whispered. It was Martha's turn to roll her eyes. He was visibly shaking still with tears staining his face as he sniffled. She squeezed his shoulder softly then rushed out of the medi-bay to the door of the TARDIS. She didn't leave it in case the Doctor needed her, instead choosing to stick her head out to see Tosh sitting by the rift manipulator working. 

"Tosh, can you please get Jack for me? I don't want to leave him alone," Martha explained.

"Certainly," Tosh answered. She stood up going up the stairs to Jack's office and knocked on the door. Opening it she poked her head inside. A moment later Jack came out of his office following Tosh back down to the TARDIS.

"Where are the children?" Martha asked Jack surprised that he was alone. 

"With Gwen in the conference room," Tosh answered for Jack before returning to her work. She had about five hours worth of work to finish but was suppose to be off in two hours. She knew there was no way that she was going to finish but wanted to get as much done as possible. 

"How can I help you, Martha?" Jack wondered as soon as Tosh was busy with her work again. 

"I need you to help me with the Doctor. He is extremely distraught over what happened with the Master today and has put himself into preterm labor," Martha explained keeping her voice low. Jack moved closer leaning against the door frame in front of her. 

"There was no one there, Martha," Jack told her softly.

"What do you mean?" Martha questioned in confusion. 

"I mean that I reviewed all of the security footage from the Plass and there was no sign of the Master. I don't know what he heard or saw that set him off but I can guarantee you the Master wasn't here," Jack explained looking towards the medi-bay. "Something is seriously wrong, Martha and I need to figure out what it is. I am sorry but I don't have time to be sitting in there holding his hand."

"I know you are still angry at him Jack, but he needs someone that he trust to comfort him and I can't. I have to be the one who examines him and if necessary hurts him. I may also be the one that has to deliver his daughter far too early. If that happens she won't make it. Please Jack, I am asking you on his behalf to put aside your anger for just a moment and help him," Martha begged Jack softly. Jack closed his eyes then opened them again. He didn't answer Martha as he turned heading to the medi-bay. 

The Doctor had slumped down so that he was curled into the fetal position holding his stomach as he continued to sob. The blankets had slipped again allowing Jack to see his bruises clearly. He couldn't stop himself as he walked over to the bed. He toed off his shoes as he reached down fixing the blankets so that they were covering the Doctor. Without thinking about the consequences he climbed up on the bed with the Time Lord, wrapping himself around the Doctor from behind. The Doctor gripped his arm tightly holding it to keep Jack from moving as Jack held him. 

"I've got you," Jack whispered not wanting to tell the Time Lord that it was going to be alright. The Doctor sobbed harder if that was possible as he was finally held by Jack. Martha couldn't sedate him due to him being in preterm labor but he needed to calm down or he was going to end up giving birth regardless of how hard they tried to stop it. She weighed her options before giving him a small dose of sedative into the cannula again to help calm him. He barely even noticed as he stared at the wall in front of him gripping Jack's arm so tightly that it had to hurt, but Jack didn't complain. Martha checked the monitors and the Doctor's vitals. He was still in preterm labor but stable. Giving the Doctor a moment, she moved to the desk on the other side of the medi-bay. 

There was a computer on the desk and she had the password to it. The Doctor had given it to her while they traveled together in order to help her expand her medical knowledge while traveling with him. While it had been no use to her when she worked at the hospital, it had helped her vastly once she moved to Torchwood. Turning on the computer, she used it to pull up files on Time Lord child developement. If Jack was right and there was a problem, then Cerys was the key to the answer. She just had to figure out was wrong with the little girl.


	16. Chapter 16

With the sedative in his system and Jack's arms wrapped tightly around him, the Doctor finally began to calm. He was no longer crying as he lay there still curled around himself. The contractions had slowed, and while they weren't quite gone, they were no longer the overwhelming pain that he had felt before. They were more of a nuisance, granted a dangerous nuisance but one all the same. Still, he didn't want to move as he feared that moving would set off the pain again. So he laid there not speaking as he listened to Martha type on the computer and the steady gentle breathing of Jack. While he hadn't wanted to be comforted the feeling of Jack holding him had brought him relief to the endless pain that he seemed to feel.

"Do you want a drink, sweethearts?" Jack questioned as the sobbing turned to the occasional sniffle. The Doctor didn't have the energy to be upset at being called sweethearts.

"No," he replied softly. He was miserable and just wanted to lay in the comfort of Jack's arms. Martha had other plans, however. 

"Jack, I need you out of the bed for just a moment," Martha informed Jack as she pulled on her gloves. The Doctor groaned at the loss of warmth as he was made to lay on his back, Once more he was subject to an examination as she checked to make sure that the contractions had truly stopped. He watched her letting her examine his stomach checking for tightness and gently palpating it for any sore spots. His whole stomach felt sour, though, making it hard for him to determine which part was the worst. He was relieved for just a moment as she fixed the blanket until she told him to roll up onto his side with his back to her. 

"Martha," He whined. 

"Don't Martha me. I need to make sure that you didn't progress any due to the contractions, now lay on your side or I will get the stirrups out and use them," Martha told him sternly. The Doctor glared at her as he rolled onto his side. He gripped Jack's hand tightly as Martha moved the blankets to examine him. She was quick and gentle, but he moaned his unhappiness as he just wanted to be left alone. 

"There all done," Martha informed him after a moment. She pulled the blankets back down. "It looks as if the medicine has worked and has stopped the labor. I am going to be keeping a close eye on you, though, for the next twenty-four hours to make sure that the contractions don't start again. If you feel any pain in your stomach, regardless of how minute it is, I need to know immediately, understand."

"Yes, Ma'am," The Doctor answered her letting the sarcasm show through clearly. Martha chose to ignore it for now as she understood that he was cranky. With the examination done, though, Jack climbed back up on the bed, this time facing the Doctor. He pulled him close to his chest running a soothing hand along his spine. 

"You should be nicer to those who are trying to help you," Jack chastised him softly. The Doctor looked up to see Jack looking down at him. There was no humor in his blue eyes as he stared at the Time Lord. The Doctor rolled his eyes before burying his face in Jack's chest. At least with his face hidden he could pretend that the Captain still cared about him. 

"I know," the Doctor sighed, not wanting to hear it. Closing his eyes, he tried to sleep, to forget the pain that he had caused everyone close to him. In his dreams, though, the Doctor was once more at the mercy of the man that he had called a friend. He didn't want to remember the time that the rapes started again after Cerys was born, but he found himself standing in his bedroom aboard the TARDIS dressing. He could hear Cerys crying from her room and his main focus was getting to his daughter. So he was slightly surprised when he looked up to see that the Master had joined him.

"You still owe me a boy, Theta," The Master told him as appeared in the doorway. The Doctor ignored him as he continued to dress in his suit. He decided to forgo his tie for the day as he made his way to the door to head out into the corridors. 

"I have to tend to Cerys," He informed the Master as he tried to push past him. The Master used his body to block him easily, always the stronger of the two of them. 

"Then you better listen," The Master told him taking his arm and pulling him away from the door. 

"I said no," The Doctor screamed at the Master as he was drug back over to the bed and forced to bend over it. 

"I don't care and if you ever want to see that child again, I suggest you start listening to me or I will leave her on the next planet we stop at," the Master threatened him.

"You wouldn't dare," The Doctor hissed. 

"Try me," The Master answered far too calmly. Fear filled the Doctor as he stopped struggling against the other Time Lord. He lay there gripping the blankets as his trousers and pants were pulled down. The Master wasn't kind as he entered his body, gripping his hips tightly while he moved. The Doctor bit the blankets in an effort to keep from crying out as he took no pleasure in the hateful act. It was a relief when he felt the Master spill deep in his body but the relief didn't last long as the Master picked up his discarded belt. He lost track of the number of times that the Master struck him as he worked methodically down his legs. 

"Please, Master, stop," the Doctor begged as he tried to get away. The Master kept a firm hand pressed on his back, though, ignoring his cries as he focused on bruising his legs. 

"Don't you dare try to run away from me again," The Master snapped at him with one final stroke of the belt. He let it fall to the ground turning towards the door. "Get yourself cleaned up," he told him as the door closed behind him leaving the Doctor alone once more. He stood up on shaky painful legs, his whole body hurting. On the inside, though, he felt numb. He leaned down pulling up his trousers over his bruised bleeding legs before stumbling his way to the loo. Quickly he washed the tears from his face then messed up his hair again to the spiky messy way that he preferred. He looked into the cold dead eyes staring back at him. He wanted more than anything to run. To run far from the man who had just hurt him. Instead, he forced himself to walk as calmly as he could out into the corridors. Making his way slowly to his daughter's room, he could hear her screaming her unhappiness. Entering he could see her face was red and her tiny hands were balled into fists. 

"Daddy's here," he cooed forcing a smile onto his face. He lifted his screaming daughter into his arms rocking her slowly. A nappy change followed by a bottle later she was quiet and happy once more. He just wished his own problems could be fixed that easily. And despite the pain he was in, once more he made plans to run.


	17. Chapter 17

The Doctor woke up quickly. He still had his face buried against Jack's chest and was barely able to force himself away from Jack before he was sick. He leaned over the side of the bed feeling his stomach trying to force itself from his body as he begged for the dreams to fade. A hand was rubbing soothing soft circles on his back and another one pushed the hair away from his face. He opened his eyes to see Martha kneeling down in front of him with a bucket in her hand. He closed them quickly again as he collapsed backward onto the bed. 

"Sorry," he whispered his voice harsh and his throat burning. 

"You don't need to apologize," Jack replied softly. If there was one thing he understood about the Doctor, it was the nightmares that the two of them shared. Jack couldn't count the number of times that he had woken up in a cold sweat before being sick as the memories flooded back. Being immortal had only made the nightmares worse as he lived through wars, being killed, and the deaths of all those he knew and loved. Including his children.

"Take a small drink and rinse your mouth," Martha told him, pushing a glass into his hand. The Doctor took it gratefully. He took a small drink swishing it around in his mouth. He opened his eyes for just a moment to find the bucket before spitting out the water. He then took several large gulps, draining the glass and letting the cool water soothe his throat. It sat heavy in his stomach and made him feel nauseous again. A cool cloth was run gently across his forehead. "You're all sweaty. I bet a nice sponge bath will make you feel refreshed."

"Can I have a real bath?" The Doctor wondered.

"In twenty-four hours if I release you from bed rest," Martha stated firmly showing that she wasn't going to back down. The Doctor nodded feebly. 

"While you get him cleaned up, I am going to check on Gwen and see how she is doing with the girls," Jack informed them. 

"Can I see them?" The Doctor questioned forcing his eyes open again. The bright lights of the medi-bay made his head hurt so he squinted as he looked hopefully towards Jack. 

"I will bring them by after your bath," Jack promised. 

"Fine," The Doctor sighed. Jack laughed. Carefully he eased himself off of the bed. The Doctor grabbed Jack's arm, though, as soon as he was free holding him tightly. "I don't want you to go."

"I won't be far. I am just going into the hub," Jack told him furrowing his brow with concern. 

"What if he comes back?" The Doctor wondered fearfully. Jack stared at the frightened Time Lord for a moment. He wanted to tell him that the Master had never really been there. That the Doctor had been scared for no reason. The problem was that he didn't know what the Doctor had seen or heard that caused him to move his TARDIS into the hub and put himself into preterm labor. 

"Then he will have to get through the hub in order to get to the TARDIS and I would like to see him try to get past Tosh's security protocols or my gun," Jack stated. Rather than have the desired effect of reassuring the distressed man. The Doctor took a deep gasping breath in as he gripped Jack's arm tighter. 

For a moment, the Doctor thought he saw the Master standing near the open door of the TARDIS. Behind him, the large sun was glowing brightly and would have burned them if not for the shielding that the TARDIS provided. The Master had Ajessa in his arms and she was reaching out for the Doctor with tears streaming down her little face that was red from her screaming. 

"Daddy, help Essa," Cerys was begging him. The sound of gunfire filled his mind and he tried not to scream himself. 

"Doctor?" Jack questioned as he looked into the unseeing eyes of the Time Lord holding his arm. He waved his hand in front of the Doctor's face but the Doctor didn't notice it. He was lost somewhere in his memory again. Jack sat down hard on the bed. Flashbacks, hallucinations, nightmares, and a child who refused to talk. His list just kept getting longer as reason no longer made any sense. Reason told him that the Doctor had run away from the Master after years of torment. However, he was beginning to wonder if the Doctor was lying to them after all and the Master was really hidden somewhere aboard the TARDIS waiting for them to let their guard down. That didn't make any sense either as the Doctor seemed genuinely afraid that the Master would find them. 

"Talk to us Doctor," Martha cooed, reaching out to touch the Doctor's face. The Doctor jerked back away from her as once more he was sick. He moaned falling sideways and Jack caught him. 

"Where were you Doc?" Jack questioned softly as the Doctor leaned heavily against him. His reply was another soft moan as the Doctor tried to lay down. 

"Not so fast, Mister. We need to change your bed now. I know I said you were on complete bedrest, but you just had to find a way to disobey me. Jack, could you please take him into the bathroom and help him clean up while I change out his bed?" Martha questioned not seeing another option. The Doctor's sheets needed to be switched out at the least and he was still a sweaty shaking mess. It would be quicker and cause him less distress just to allow Jack to help him wash while she changed his bed. 

"Sure thing," Jack answered. Standing up. He waited while Matha clipped off the IV, removing the main line but leaving the cannula so she could reinsert it after his shower. He then scooped the Doctor into his arms as gently as he could. The Doctor wrapped his arms around Jack's neck as Jack carried him through to the bathroom. Opting to take a quick shower he sat the Doctor down to stand by the toilet while he undressed. He had always imagined himself naked in the shower with the Doctor but he brushed the old feelings aside as he climbed into the tub with him. Due to being on the TARDIS, the water was the perfect temperature as soon as he turned it on and the Doctor leaned heavily against him enjoying the warm water. Jack reached out to grab the shampoo while holding the Doctor facing his chest. There was a softness he rarely showed as with soft slow movements, he helped the Doctor to wash his bruised body. 

"That feels nice," The Doctor moaned in appreciation. He couldn't remember the last time someone had treated him so tenderly. Even with Jack mad at him, he still could feel the love that the Captain had always expressed to him. He never understood why Jack loved him so much. Jack hadn't even cared when he changed faces. He only ever cared that he had been left behind. "I'm sorry I left you behind," The Doctor whispered after a moment. 

"Me too," Jack responded just as softly. He finished rinsing off the Doctor's body then helped him out of the tub. Even though the Doctor insisted he could dry himself, Jack took the time to dry him thoroughly. Jack dressed in his trousers then picked the Doctor up in his arms carrying him back to his bed.

"Feeling better," Martha asked as they approached. 

"Much, thank you," the Doctor answered as Jack laid him down on the fresh blankets. Even if he was feeling better, he still refused to let go of Jack's arm as Martha rehooked up his IV. He needed Jack near him and the thought of Jack leaving made him want to cry. He tugged gently on Jack's arm trying to get him to lay with him again. Realizing that he wasn't going to get away from the Time Lord, Jack put on a show as he climbed into the bed. The Doctor didn't mind as he laid his head down on Jack's thigh, curling into himself once more. Jack ran his fingers soothingly through his hair as he felt his eyes growing heavy. He couldn't stop them from drifting closed and he forced them open as they drifted closed again. As his breathing evened out, he hoped silently that his sleep would be dreamless.


	18. Chapter 18

The Doctor sat in Cerys's room on the TARDIS rocking slowly as he held her tightly to his chest. His body still ached from the baby that he had tried to carry but failed. It had been only a little over two weeks from the time that he found out that he was carrying the child that had been forced upon him until he lost the child in a series of cramps that took his breath away. He hadn't wanted to conceive the child but upon discovering he was pregnant, he had still vowed to protect and love the child. Now it was gone and he felt lost. He had did little except cry the last few days as he sat holding Cerys. He no longer wanted to run. In fact, if it was for the tiny bundle in his arms he would have ended his life as the cramps stole his child. 

 

"Theta," The Master called softly through the door. The Doctor had no fear that the Master would be able to enter the room as he had locked it himself from the inside using his sonic. 

 

"Go away," The Doctor cried out just wanting to be alone with his daughter. He silently chastised the TARDIS for allowing the Master to find the door in the first place. She hummed an apology at him as she blew warm air in reassurance. 

 

"Please open the door, Theta. I know you're upset but you need to eat and have your stomach checked," The Master informed him. 

 

"Since when have you cared," The Doctor snipped back at him. His legs were still black and blue from the last beating that he had received from the man claiming to care. He blamed the Master for the miscarriage and hated him. At that moment he would have given anything to go back to the Valiant and let the man die. With the Master dead, he could have gone back to Torchwood with Jack, raising his daughter in the safety of Jack's care. He had always cared for Jack and maybe he could have even learned to love him. It was just a wish of a lonely Time Lord, however, as he had chosen the monster who beat him instead of the immortal whose love for him had never wavered. 

 

"I've always cared for you," The Master answered. 

 

"Liar," The Doctor screamed. Cerys began to cry as his loud voice startled her and he made a gentle shushing noise to try to calm her. He was done speaking to the Master and listening to his lies. He sent a message to the TARDIS and she muffled the Master's words so that he could no longer hear him. Alone once more with his daughter, he joined her in her tears.

 

-DW-

 

"Theta." The voice was low and soft. The Doctor barely heard it as he slept lightly in Jack's arms. "Theta." The voice hissed louder. He opened his eyes a little to see that he was still in the medi-bay. He could feel the warmth of Jack's leg and Jack's hand gently stroking his hair back offering him comfort him as he rested after his bath. He had fallen asleep for a short time but the pain in his back made it hard to sleep long. He needed to move. "Theta." Came the voice a third time, this time, it sounded angry.

 

"Don't call me that," The Doctor snapped as he turned his head to look at Jack. Jack looked down at him confused. 

 

"I didn't say anything, Doctor," Jack replied. The Doctor narrowed his eyes further. 

 

"Yes, you did. I heard you call me Theta," The Doctor seethed angrily at Jack. 

 

"You must have been dreaming, Doc. I have never called you Theta and I never would without your permission," Jack informed him calmly. His reassurance, however, did nothing to calm the Doctor. He sat up ready to yell at Jack again for his lying. As he did so, for a moment he saw someone standing in the doorway of the medi-bay. The Master stared at him with a sinister smile on his face as he watched him cuddling with Jack. Panic filled the Doctor. 

 

"He's here. He's here," The Doctor stuttered as he tried to stand up. Jack grabbed the Doctor's arm to keep him from running. The Doctor didn't care as he pulled on his arm trying desperately to break free of Jack's grasp. 

 

"I can assure you that we are the only three here, Doctor. There is no one else on the TARDIS but us. Now you need to lay down again before you hurt yourself and your baby," Martha spoke up from the desk as she observed their interaction. The Doctor looked over at her, his eyes wide with panic. 

 

"We have to run. Don't you understand, he is here and he is going to kill us all," The Doctor panicked.

 

"Doctor, I don't know what you think you have seen or heard, but if there is someone on the TARDIS you won't be able to fight them in your current state. So, why don't you lay down and let me investigate," Jack offered. He was smart enough to know that if the Doctor was hallucinating, just telling him to calm down wasn't going to work. He needed to somehow prove to the Doctor that he was safe. 

 

"He will kill you," The Doctor responded. 

 

"That's alright. I am a hard man to keep dead," Jack reassured him. The Doctor didn't look any less panicked as Jack made his way slowly to the corridor. He looked left and then right before creeping out towards the control room. Once out of the Doctor's sight, though, he leaned against the wall. There was no point in looking as he was positive they were alone. He had received no alerts that the TARDIS had been infiltrated, nor had he seen anyone standing in the medi-bay as the Doctor began to panic. He had been wrong when he thought that the Doctor would be dangerous because he was working with the Master. He was even more dangerous if he was hallucinating and could no longer distinguish friend or enemy. Taking a deep breath, Jack turned and went back into the medi-bay. 

 

"I didn't see anyone," Jack informed them. Martha didn't look surprised while the Doctor didn't look like he believed him. 

 

"I am telling you, Jack. I saw him standing in the doorway of the medi-bay. You believe me don't you," The Doctor begged. He looked scared and was trembling softly again. 

 

"Of course, I do," Jack lied. He climbed up on the bed and took the Time Lord in his arms. The Doctor hugged him back tightly burying his face against Jack's chest. With his face hidden, he missed the look exchanged between Martha and Jack. Martha added hallucinations and hearing voices to her own list of problems with the Doctor. Closing her notebook, she let herself out of the medi-bay. Leaving the TARDIS altogether, she made her way up to the conference room where Gwen was sitting with Cerys. She made small talk with Gwen before scooping the child up in her arms and carrying her to the Torchwood medical room. They had known from the beginning that Cerys was the key to a lot of their questions and now for the safety of everybody, it was time to get answers.  


	19. Chapter 19

"Daddy?" Cerys asked softly as Martha sat her down on the examining room table. She looked terrified around the room, just wanting her father to comfort her.

"I promise that I will take you to see your daddy soon," Martha promised. She knelt down slightly so that she was eye-level with the child. "I know that you are trying to be a big girl but everything is new and scary."

"Yeah," Cerys agreed softly. Martha smiled hearing the little girl speak. Her voice was so low that it had been hard to hear her but gave Martha hope that the child wasn't as much of a mute as her father seemed to think she was. 

"I bet you're very smart too, just like your daddy. Can you tell me how old you are?" Martha continued as she tried to judge Cerys. Cerys held up two fingers showing that she understood. "Two, that is a good age. Though personally, I liked being three. Now, what is your daddy's name?"

"Daddy," Cerys answered immediately. Martha chuckled. 

"I know. Silly question. Do you know where your daddy is?" Martha tried. Cerys nodded. She was hoping that Cerys might be able to tell them where the Master really was as she didn't think the child would lie to them like the Doctor would. 

"TARDIS," She told Martha. 

"Very good and where is your papa?" Martha questioned. Cerys sucked her lips in as she stared at Martha. Her eyes grew wide again as she didn't answer Martha. A tear ran down her cheek followed quickly by another one. "Shhh, it's all right sweetheart. Enough questions, how about we play a game instead. Would you like that?" Cerys nodded slowly. Turning her back for a moment, Martha headed over to the cupboard. Even if she had the Doctor's permission to examine Cerys, she didn't want to do anything beyond a basic examination without him being present. Cerys stared up at her with wide eyes as Martha added the child's name to a chart and grabbed her stethoscope. Cerys' lower lip was quivering as Martha walked over to her. She tried to keep a smile on her face but the little girl was making her unhappiness immediately known. 

"Do you know what this is for?" Martha questioned as she showed her the stethoscope. Cerys shook her head no. Martha turned it so the earbuds were pointing to Cerys. "If you place these in your ears, you can use it to listen to your heart. Do you want to try it?" Cerys looked hesitant as she lifted them holding them away from her ears. Martha took the stethoscope and placed it over one of the child's hearts. Cerys smiled. "See it doesn't hurt. Can I listen?" Cerys nodded and Martha took it from her. She placed the earbuds in her own ears listening to Cerys' left heart. It was beating a little fast but Martha wasn't concerned as it was obvious the child was still afraid. She moved the stethoscope to the right side and frowned. She took the stethoscope out of her ears staring down at the little girl. 

She made a notation on her chart, then quickly ran through checking Cerys' eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. She made a game of it, letting the little girl see the flashlight first before using it. Cerys giggled as she shined the flashlight on Martha turning it on and off. Martha let her continue to play with the flashlight as she used a thermometer to take her tempature. Cerys tried to turn her head away from Martha as she didn't like the thermometer in her ear. Martha cooed at her and told her what a brave girl she was again making Cerys try to sit a little straighter. With the basic test done, it was obvious Cerys was growing tired of Martha and just wanted her daddy. Therefore, Martha was thankful that Torchwood had alien technology that allowed her to run a quick MRI and CT scan at once to confirm her earlier findings. With the test done she scooped Cerys up in her arms again. 

"Ready to go see your daddy?" Martha asked cheerfully. Cerys clung to her miserably. 

"Yeah," She answered softly, wrapping her tiny arms around Martha's neck to hold onto her as they walked. She turned her head and in a voice so low that Martha almost missed it, she heard the child whisper. "Daddy hurt papa."

"Are you sure?" Martha questioned not sure that it sounded right. Cerys nodded. Martha contemplated her words as she carried Cerys into the TARDIS going into the medi-bay. The Doctor was half-sitting up on the bed leaning into Jack. Martha was relieved that he was calm again after he claimed to hear the Master. She was going to have to watch him closely and if necessary provide him with medications that would help with the hallucinations. She just had to figure out what was causing them first. Jack, however, looked bored as he held the Time Lord. Even if he claimed to be mad at the Time Lord, he couldn't stand to see the Doctor suffer. Martha didn't believe that he was mad anymore than she believed that he wanted the Time Lord gone when he arrived. Jack had always loved the Doctor more than he hated him, even if it should have been the other way around. 

"There is my Kui'la," The Doctor spoke up as he saw his daughter. He held out his arms for her and Martha handed the little girl. "Were you good for Gwen?" She nodded as she leaned further into the Doctor for a snuggle. Martha turned to the monitor, running through the Doctor's vitals. Everything was the same as the last time she checked. She wasn't happy with what she was seeing but as long as his vitals didn't fall again she wasn't going to examine him again quite yet. Changing the monitor over she had the TARDIS pull up information on Cerys. There was nothing unusual about her vitals and exactly what she would expect to see for a Time Lord. 

"Jack, would you mind stepping out of the medi-bay for a moment so that I can talk to the Doctor?" Martha questioned as she pushed the monitor away. 

"Sure," Jack responded as he tried to move. The Doctor leaned further into him. 

"I don't want you to go," The Doctor whimpered not willing to give up the warmth and comfort that he received from Jack.

"He will only be out in the corridor. I just would like to talk to you about Cerys for a moment and I don't know if you want Jack here for the conversation," Martha informed the Doctor. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at Martha.

"Jack can stay," He answered her firmly. Martha nodded slowly. 

"Alright. I ran a brief examination on Cerys while you were resting and I found something unusual," Martha told him. The Doctor swallowed hard as he cuddled his daughter a little closer. 

"And?" He questioned worried about his little girl. Ajessa and Cerys were his worlds and he couldn't cope with something being wrong with either of them along with the daughter he was carrying. 

"Why does Cerys only have one heart?"


	20. Chapter 20

Martha noticed the Doctor pale slightly at her question. His eyes darted towards Jack for a moment before he looked back at her. She watched him hold Cerys even closer, if that was possible, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. Because of his actions, Martha could tell that he was contemplating his answer and knew that the next thing out of his mouth was going to be a lie even as he opened his mouth. She tried not to let a sigh escape as he closed his mouth and then opened it again. 

"It's a birth defect," He told her finally. Martha nodded slowly.

"If it is a birth defect, then how come the records that you keep aboard the TARDIS show that she has two hearts? The only reason I know for sure that she has one is because I listened and then ran an MRI and CT scan within Torchwood. I am sure if I ran it on the TARDIS, it would show she has two hearts. Is that correct?" Martha questioned him. 

"I was only trying to keep her safe from the Master," The Doctor answered. That part Martha believed. "He would have never accepted her if he knew that she only had one heart."

"Why not if she is his daughter? While I was walking the Earth, there were rumors that he was trying to build a new Time Lord empire. If that is the case, then I am positive that he would be happy with her, defect or not," Martha informed the Doctor. The Doctor turned his head slightly so that he was no longer staring at her. 

"It's not that simple," The Doctor replied softly. 

"Then explain it to me," Martha told him. The Doctor looked back at her with his eyes narrowed. 

"I can't," He answered. 

"Fair enough. Now on to my second question. You told me that Cerys was delayed developmentally in her speech. Yet, I just had a short conversation with her and she seems to be a selective mute, over being delayed. One thing she did tell me that I find concerning is she thinks you hurt the Master," Martha informed him. Jack scoffed. 

"It's obvious that she is confused Martha," Jack responded on the Doctor's behalf. 

"I agree that she is confused by everything that has changed recently. She seemed pretty positive, however, that you hurt the Master," Martha answered watching the Doctor's reaction. The Doctor closed his eyes as for a moment he was once more in the control room staring at the Master holding his daughter. 

"Don't do it," he begged the Master as he stepped closer to the door with Ajessa. The Doctor's hearts were in his throat as he feared for his daughter's lives. 

"Then give me the abomination," The Master seethed. The Doctor reached into his pocket pulling out a gun. He had always hated guns in this regeneration. He had even forbidden his companions from bringing them on board. Thankfully, Jack hadn't listened to him. The Master took one look at the gun and smiled at him sinisterly. 

"You can't have her," The Doctor answered him firmly. 

"Oh, Theta, where ever did you find that. Not that it matters because if you use it, I will make you pay more dearly than you can ever imagine," The Master threatened him. The Doctor aimed the gun at the Master's forehead releasing the safety. 

"You only get one morning warning to put her down and that was it," The Oncoming storm told his former friend. 

Back in the medi-bay, the Doctor refused to answer Martha. He had snippets of flashback that he couldn't quite put together. He wasn't sure if he had actually hurt the Master. Somewhere from the corridors, he could hear the Master laughing and a chill ran down his spine causing him to shudder. He leaned further into Jack seeking the warmth and comfort that Jack's autron energy fueled body provided. 

"Doctor?" Martha questioned keeping her voice professional even as she worried about her friend. The Doctor shook his head no. 

"I don't know what she means," The Doctor answered. A tear escaped from his eye and he reached up to wipe it away with the back of his hand. Martha didn't push it as she didn't want to upset him further and send him back into preterm labor due to questioning him about the Master. She did, however, need to know the truth about Cerys so that she would be able to help the little girl properly. 

"Doctor, I need you to tell me the truth. Why does Cerys only have one heart?" Martha questioned him again. The Doctor's eyes grew wide and he shook his head no slightly. 

"I can't," The Doctor answered her finally. 

"Then I can no longer be your doctor," Martha informed him. His jaw dropped and Jack opened his mouth to argue her. She knew that she was going to hear something about being a Torchwood employee and she would treat who he told her too. It was an empty threat as they both knew with her medical certifications she could get a job elsewhere. She chose to stay at Torchwood because she enjoyed the work and felt she was making a difference. 

"Why," The Doctor questioned at the same time as Jack started to rant. She held up a hand to quiet him and Jack listened to her eager to hear her explanation. 

"I am sorry, Doctor but I can't help you unless you stop lying to me and are willing to answer my questions so that I am able to provide you with the correct care. I can't trust that you are being truthful with me about your own body if you can't even answer my question about Cerys. Don't worry, though. I will draw up the necessary paperwork so that the next doctor you see will know what medications you have been given and your treatment thus far," Martha explained to him. She had him trapped and he knew it. He either answered her question or she would send him away.

"Jack, can I have a cup of tea?" The Doctor questioned.

"Sure thing. I will be right back with a hot cuppa for you," Jack replied. The Doctor leaned forward slightly so that Jack could get out of the bed. Jack was careful as he slithered out from behind the Doctor. He helped the Doctor adjust back onto the pillows so that he was still being supported as he sat. The Doctor adjusted Cerys who was now drifting off to sleep. She had her thumb in her mouth and her eyes were almost closed as she listened to her father's hearts. 

"Will you also bring him something to eat?" Martha wondered trying to give them a little more time to talk in private before Jack returned. 

"I'm not hungry," The Doctor told her. 

"I will find something," Jack agreed. They remained silently while Jack walked out of the medi-bay, the door closing behind him. Martha waited a moment for the Doctor to talk first but he just stared at the closed door. 

"So I will ask you again, why does Cerys only have one heart," Martha questioned for a third time. The Doctor swallowed hard. 

"Because Cerys is only half Time Lord," The Doctor answered her truthfully at last. Martha wasn't surprised by that information as she had already come to that conclusion based on his lies and her findings. 

"So if she is only half Time Lord, then who is her real father?" Martha wondered. 

"Jack," The Doctor admitted. "She's Jack's daughter."


	21. Chapter 21

The Valiant hung high in the air above the destroyed Earth. The Doctor was alone in the conference room, hiding within his tent. His body was bruised and tender due to the amount of times the Master had taken his anger out on him. The Doctor found himself wishing for death, even if he knew that his death would cause the destruction of the whole entire universe. It wasn't fair that he had to be the one who continuously lived, walking on alone while the others were blissfully unaware of how close they had come to death. 

"Theta, I have a gift for you," The Master called out. The Doctor kicked himself mentally. He had been lost in his thoughts and hadn't noticed the Master enter. That was extremely dangerous as he never knew what mood the Master would be when he returned. What he did know, is that any gift the Master was offering him was one that he wouldn't want. He slowly pulled his sore body out of the small tent climbing into the wheelchair that the Master forced him to sit in. Over by the door, he could see the Master standing with Jack. 

"Come closer, Theta," The Master told him gleefully with a large smile on his face. The Doctor reluctantly moved closer. As he drew closer, however, he could see that Jack was trembling softly, his entire body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. 

"What did you do to him?" The Doctor questioned as he tried to sound bored even as he worried for his friend. He tried not to notice the fact that Jack's member stood out proud and hard from his body. 

"Nothing," The Master lied his smile growing even larger. "Now, I have other things to attend to. You two play nice." The Master left the room leaving him alone with Jack. The Doctor struggled to his feet taking a step closer to his suffering friend. He reached out to lay a comforting hand upon his shoulder, mainly to support himself, but Jack jerked away from him scurrying across the floor to crouch in the corner. 

"Jack? It's alright Jack. I won't hurt you," The Doctor cooed as he tried to follow him. 

"Please Doc, don't touch me," Jack begged him as he curled into himself. He cried out as his member brushed against his stomach and he fell to his side trying to stretch out. His whole body burned with desire and it was taking all of his willpower to not just pounce the helpless Time Lord and use his body for his own pleasure. He refused to do that to the only man he had ever waited for. 

"What did he do to you, Jack?" The Doctor asked softly as he moved as close as he dared to the suffering immortal. Sitting down hard, he leaned against the wall relieved to have the pressure off his legs. 

"He injected me with something. I don't know what but it burns, Doctor. You need to get away from because I don't know how long I can control myself and I don't want to hurt you," Jack informed him. 

"I'm not going anywhere," The Doctor replied. The Master had caused Jack's suffering because of him and the least he could do is help him. After all he was the one who got him into this mess.   
-DW-

Martha thought she was prepared for the Doctor's answer. Still, she was a little surprised to hear him admit it out loud. She looked at the sleeping child in the Doctor's arms trying to determine if she could pick out any of Jack's features. While she did have a small cleft in her chin, overall her features were purely that of a miniature female Doctor. She had her daddy's brown eyes, freckles, and brown hair. While her nose was long that could have come from either of her parents. Pulling her eyes away from Cerys, she turned her attention back to the Doctor. 

"How is Jack her father and does he know that she could be his daughter?" Martha questioned. The Doctor took a deep breath. Even with his daughter sleeping and Jack in another room, this wasn't something he wanted to talk about. He had managed to hide the fact that she wasn't the Master's daughter for several years in order to keep her safe, so it was difficult to bring himself to answer Martha's questions. 

"I doubt that he knows that he conceived her because the Master thought it would be funny to give Jack an extremely powerful aphrodisiac. Jack was suffering and I chose to help him," The Doctor admitted. He had watched Jack suffer for three days as they were left alone in the conference room together. Jack had been covered with sweat and shaking. He couldn't touch himself as the aphrodisiac in his body just caused him pain. Jack, however, had refused to touch the Doctor, instead choosing to curl into a corner. 

"Are you going to tell him?" Martha wondered. The Doctor nodded. "When?"

"I want him to get to know his daughter first and how sweet of a little girl she is. I don't want him to feel forced to love her because she is his daughter," The Doctor explained to her. 

"While I understand your reasoning, I know Jack well enough to know that it could make him angrier that the secret was kept from him. I am not going to make you tell him, though. That is between the two of you. Just know that Jack doesn't like secrets kept from him just as much as you don't," Martha informed the Doctor. The Doctor sighed. He ran his hand down to his stomach absently. 

"Did you know when you were carrying her that she may not be the Master's child?" Martha wondered curiously as she noticed the gesture. 

"No. The Master, well the Master, you know," The Doctor told her unable to say the words. Martha nodded. "I was horribly sick with her the entire time I was pregnant to the point that I couldn't even get out of bed some days. I thought it was normal due to it being my first pregnancy. After she was born, though, noticed that her body temperature was warmer than a Time Lords. I took a small sample of her blood and it was only then that I discovered that my precious daughter was half-human and only had one heart. I made a file for her that showed her as a Time Lord that the Master could find but I keep separate records about what medications she can take and her real vitals in a hidden archive."

"Can I see those records?" Martha wondered. The Doctor reached out for the monitor and Martha pushed it closer to him. The Doctor took a few minutes to find the medical records for her as he had it well hidden. Once he had the information, though, he turned the screen back towards Martha so that she was able to read it. His records showed her findings that afternoon, including the fact that child had one heart. 

"Her actual biology is very unique. Her bone and muscles are that of a Time Lord while her organs are a strange mix between the two. For example, she has a human heart but it is slightly smaller that a normal human's heart. She also has a Time Lord's brain. Her hormones, however, are that of a humans and that is why I was so sick while I was carrying her," The Doctor explained to Martha. He indicated on the screen what he meant and Martha could barely contain her fascination. This little girl was a unique hybrid of both her fathers. She shouldn't have been able to be conceived due to their differences in DNA, yet somehow here she was. 

"Come in," the Doctor called out as there was a soft knock on the door. He had no doubt that it would be Jack returning with his tea and whatever food he had managed to find in the kitchen. His stomach growled at the thought of being able to eat as he hadn't realized how hungry he was until Martha had sent Jack for food. The door to the medi-bay opened and Jack came in carrying a tray with several cups and a plate that was full of sandwiches. 

"Did you have a nice talk?" Jack wondered as he sat the plate down on the bedside table. The Doctor glanced over to see that Martha had turned the screen from Jack's view so that she was still able to read it but Jack wouldn't be able to from the bed. Jack didn't care as he carefully took the sleeping child out of the Doctor's arms and laid her on the next bed before finding a table that he could place across the Doctor's lap. He set the tray filled with sandwiches and cups of tea and coffee on the table. The Doctor smiled as he saw that there was also several kinds of pastries and biscuits. Ignoring the sandwich he reached for a chocolate pastry. 

"You should have a sandwich first," Martha informed the Doctor as she took a coffee. The Doctor looked at her confused. 

"If I eat the sandwiches first then I might not have room for pastries and they are the best part of the meal," The Doctor explained. Jack laughed. 

"He has you there," Jack told her as he reached for a pastry for himself. Martha decided to be sensible and took a sandwich instead. She ignored the Doctor and Jack's snickers as she finished reading Cerys's medical files. Then using the access she had gained from the Doctor, she tried to find out why Cerys thought that the Doctor had hurt the Master. Hopefully, somewhere in the hidden archieves she would find her answer.


	22. Chapter 22

That night the Doctor lay alone in the medi-bay with his two daughters while Martha was in the kitchen. Ajessa was sitting on his lap babbling away, happy to be back with her daddy after spending most of the day with Gwen. Cerys, on the other hand, was curled against his side. One arm was wrapped her teddy bear with her little thumb from the same hand in her mouth as she lay staring at the telly. The Doctor didn't care about the movie that was playing as he reached out brushing one of her long curls away from her face. She smiled at him sleepily, her eyes never leaving the screen. It was moments like this that the Doctor enjoyed. Just a quiet moment with his babies before the Master demanded that he returned to his side. 

"He's not here," He reminded himself as he looked instinctively towards the door of the medi-bay. He felt a shudder go through his body and he wanted Jack to come back to hold him. Jack, however, was spending a quiet night with Ianto after skipping out on there date to care for the Doctor the night before. The Doctor sighed loudly. He was lying to himself if he said it didn't hurt to think of them together. The Doctor knew that Jack loved the Welshman, yet he still felt a twinge of jealousy when he thought of them together. He chastised himself for feeling that way as he had no right to be jealous of Ianto. It wasn't as if he wanted a relationship with Jack. No, he just wanted Jack to help him to raise their daughter together along with his other two children. He had never wanted a house with a mortgage but maybe that would be alright with Jack by his side. 

"Stop it," He told himself. He had no right to leave Jack behind time and time again then expect Jack to want to stay with him. Jack didn't even know they had a daughter together. Nor did he realize how safe he made the Doctor feel. Even before their time on the valiant, when he had another face, Jack would lay with him at night helping him to sleep deeper than he had in a long time. Yes, Rose had made him feel alive again and loved him despite his flaws but Jack had continued to love him despite how much he had hurt him. Jack deserved better than to be broken hearted once more because he couldn't return Jack's love in the way that he expected. 

"Pathetic little Theta, always wanting more," He heard the Master taunt him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the Master standing in the medi-bay staring at him. 

"Go away," He called out closing his eyes quickly. He opened them again slower happy to see that he was once more alone in the medi-bay with his two daughters. 

"Are you alright?" Martha questioned as she came into the medi-bay. In her hands, she had two bowls filled with vanilla ice cream. One of which had chopped up bananas on top and was drizzled with peanut butter. 

"Fine," The Doctor answered automatically. He took the bowl from her noticing Cerys eye it with interest. Before arriving at Torchwood she had never really had ice cream as the Master seldom allowed sweets aboard the TARDIS. She had quickly discovered that she liked its sweet taste, though, and was hoping that the Doctor would share with her.

"Don't lie to me. I heard you yell go away as I was coming down the corridor," Martha informed him. The Doctor took a large bite of his ice cream before offer Cerys a smaller bite. "Who were you yelling at?"

"Is Jack coming back tonight?" The Doctor asked ignoring her question. He grabbed Ajessa's hand in his own to keep her from putting it in the ice cream. He then gave her a tiny bite. Her face scrunched at the coldness but as it faded she smiled. She reached for the spoon and he let her have another small bite. 

"I don't think so. Normally, he goes to Ianto's flat rather than staying at the hub when they spend the night together. If that is the case, he won't be back until his shift in the morning," Martha explained to the Doctor. She took a seat beside the bed enjoying her own ice cream as they talked. 

"Oh," the Doctor replied letting his disappointment show through. 

"Do you want me to call him and ask him if he is coming back?" Martha wondered. The Doctor shook his head no. He glanced at the movie, more to distract himself from his thoughts than the fact that he actually cared what was happening. In the movies he played for the children, everything always worked out in the end. He just had to be patient and a song later things would start to look better. His third daughter would be born healthy, Jack would forgive him for not telling him about Cerys sooner and together they would raise their daughters. If only it were that simple. 

"Awe is wee little Theta dreaming about Jackieboy," The Master cooed from somewhere in the corridors. 

"Shut up," The Doctor snapped. 

"I didn't say anything," Martha informed him slightly confused. She sat down her bowl on the bedside table then stood so that she was looking the Doctor in the eyes. "Doctor, are you hearing the Master again?" 

"Of course not," The Doctor lied, even as the man continued to taunt him from the corridors. He could hear the Master making gagging sounds as he called the Doctor a human lover. The Master never did understand his fascination with humans seeing them nothing more than primitive apes while the Doctor saw their potential. 

"Remember, I can't help you if you lie to me," Martha told him. The Doctor nodded. 

"I'm just tired, really," The Doctor continued to lie. Martha didn't believe him as she added his most recent outburst to her list. Pulling her cell phone out, she sent Jack a quick message to find out if he was coming back to the TARDIS that night. She understood that he wanted time with Ianto but the Doctor's hallucinations were slowly becoming more frequent. She didn't want to leave him alone while she slept in case the Master taunted him into running. Rather than answer her text, Jack came back into the medi-bay a few minutes later. 

"You're back," The Doctor announced happily. 

"Miss me?" Jack questioned. The Doctor nodded. Going over to the bed, Martha watched as the Doctor reached out for Jack's hand and Jack took his squeezing it tightly. Jack then picked up Martha's forgotten bowl of ice cream taking a big bite of it as he settled on the edge next to the Doctor. The Doctor leaned forward slightly and Jack slid an arm behind his back as he balanced the bowl on his lap. Martha just smirked as she watched them wondering how long each of them could keep pretending for. It was obvious they both had feelings for each other, even if those feelings only grew due to loneliness. That was something they were going to have to discuss but first, she settled back to enjoy the end of the movie. After the movie, she planned to put the children to bed and then maybe the Doctor would be willing to talk to her again. For now, though, she let him lay contently with his family.


	23. Chapter 23

By the time the movie was over, both of the little girls were asleep and the Doctor was well on his way to joining them. He had snuggled Ajessa closer to his chest as he leaned against Jack seeking his warmth and comfort. By the time that Martha had turned off the TV and grabbed her stethoscope, the Doctor's eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly. The discussion that Martha planned would have to wait until tomorrow as she really didn't want to wake him and have him upset. Instead, she ran through his vitals before carefully trying to lift Ajessa off his chest. 

"You can't have her, she's mine," The Doctor hissed angrily as he clung tightly to his baby. He opened his eyes quickly glaring at her with all the anger of the oncoming storm. Martha immediately let go of Ajessa taking a step back. The Doctor sat up quickly, ignoring the pain that shot through his back and stomach as he looked around the medi-bay. He was relieved to see that only Martha and Jack were there but he couldn't shake the fear that the Master was close and trying to take his daughters from him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, Doctor. I was just trying to put the girls to bed," Martha explained. The glare on the Doctor's face faded. He no longer felt tired, though, as both his hearts were pounding. He felt Jack gently try to guide him backward to rest again and he resisted the movement. 

"They can stay with me," The Doctor answered sitting a little straighter. He continued to hold Ajessa with one arm as he moved his other hand to lay on Cerys' side.

"Doctor," Martha started to argue. The Doctor's eyes narrowed, the oncoming storm appearing just behind them again.

"I said they can stay with me," The Doctor interrupted her, his voice rising. He didn't miss the fact that Martha's eyes darted over to Jack before she answered him. He didn't know that she wasn't looking for confirmation that it was alright for the children to stay. In the end, that would be her decision based on his health. She was more looking for reassurance that Jack would be able to control the Doctor. Jack nodded thankfully understanding her hesitance.

"I'll get their pajamas," Martha answered. She left the medi-bay heading to the children's room. 

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Jack asked as soon as Martha was gone. The Doctor didn't hear him, though, as he listened to the Master singing to him from the corridors.

"Cut him open, flay his skin," The Master sang happily. The Doctor felt a shudder go through him and he leaned back into Jack seeking comfort. Jack wrapped his arm around the Doctor.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Jack wondered as the Doctor visibly paled. 

"Because he's immortal he'll come back again," The Master continued. 

"You can't have him," The Doctor called out in reply. He didn't even realize that he had said the words out loud until Jack spoke up. 

"Doctor, who are you talking to?" Jack questioned in concern. The Doctor's face turned red.

"No one," he mumbled as he tried to ignore the Master's singing. He had heard the song before while they were on the valiant. The song had made him sick to his stomach as he knew that it meant the Master was torturing Jack again. 

"Doctor, we can't help you if you continue to lie to us," Jack reminded the Doctor. The Doctor rolled his eyes. He was tired of hearing it but how could he tell them that he was hearing the Master singing to him or that he had seen the Master standing inside the medi-bay earlier in the day. They would think he was insane and he knew he wasn't. He had left the Master to come to them for help after being tortured by the man for years. Except, Martha's words kept coming back to him. Cerys thought that he hurt the Master. 

Once more he found himself back in the control room. He could still feel the heaviness of the gun in his hand as he looked down at his once friend. The Master was laying on the ground with a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead. There were two similar holes above each of the man's hearts. He dropped the gun hearing it rattle against the grating as he fell to his knees. The Master's eyes were still open and the Doctor reached out to close them. 

"Papa?" Cerys asked from the edge of the control room. He could hear the tears in her voice as she slowly crept forward.

"Go to your room, Kui'la, daddy will be there in a moment," The Doctor told her gently, not wanting her to see the Master. 

"Daddy," She sobbed her voice even closer as she didn't listen to him. She was understandably afraid and needed to be comforted. 

"I said go," The Doctor snapped. She turned running from the room as her sobs grew louder. His hearts broke as he listened to his daughter cry. He wanted more than anything to go after her. First, though, he had to make sure the Master was truly gone. Lifting the limp body in his arms he walked slowly towards the TARDIS door. 

"Doctor? Come back to me sweetheart," Jack whispered as the Doctor's eyes remained glossed over. He didn't even notice that Martha had returned to the medi-bay as he held Ajessa close to his chest sobbing. Over and over he whispered, I'm sorry, as he rocked slowly. Martha had laid the identical white nightgowns on the end of the bed as she knelt so that she was eye-level with the Doctor. Pulling out her penlight, she shone it into his eyes checking his pupil response. The Doctor's pupils responded normally but he made no effort to turn his head away from the bright light in his eyes.

"Doctor, can you hear me?" Martha questioned.

"Yeah," The Doctor answered softly finally. He squinted against the light shining in his eyes turning his head away from the brightness. 

"Where were you?" Jack wondered. The Doctor looked at him and then looked at Martha. He was surprised to see that she was back with the children's pajamas with her. He remembered listening to the Master singing then nothing.

"I don't remember," The Doctor answered softly as he reached out for the nightgowns. His hand was shaking so badly that he missed on the first attempt and Martha had to hand him the clothes. He took them from her holding them close to his body. He could see the look of concern in Martha's eyes but he didn't have an answer for her. He didn't remember what happened. 

"Aw, poor little Theta," The Master taunted. Turning his eyes he saw the Master standing just inside the medi-bay watching them. He felt a shudder go through him as he felt dizzy. The last thing he remembered was Ajessa being taken from his arms as Jack's arms guided him to lay back on the bed.


	24. Chapter 24

"I want this baby," The Doctor informed the Master as they lay together on his bed. He had his hand rested wearily on his stomach as he stared up at the man he had once thought of as a lover. Now, he was terrified of what was going to happen. Since he had discovered that he was carrying their third daughter, the Master had been hinting that the Doctor should take care of the problem before he took care of the problem himself. 

"Oh, Theta. I'm sorry but remember you brought this on yourself," the Master told him. The Master didn't give the Doctor time to wonder what he meant as he moved to straddle the Doctor's chest. Using his knees to hold the Doctor's head in place, he forced the Doctor's mouth open as the Doctor struggled against him. He screamed trying to throw the Master off of him as the Master dropped a small white pill in his mouth. He tried to spit the pill out as the Master covered his mouth. "Swallow."

"No," The reply was muffled due to the Master's hand but he still received a smack to the side of his head for his defiance. 

"I said swallow," The Master hissed. Using his second hand he plugged the Doctor's nose. The Doctor's respiratory bi-pass kicked in as his oxygen was cut off. The Master, of course, knew about the bi-pass and waited patiently for it to be depleted. The fear that the Master was going to kill their baby made the Doctor fight harder, though. Using all the strength that he had, he pushed himself up forcing the Master off of his chest. The Master fell back as the Doctor spit the gummy pill to the bed before taking a gasp of breath in. The breath was cut off as the Master's fist connected with his stomach causing him to gag and fight not to be sick. The Master picked up the pill again. 

"You're only making this harder on yourself, Theta. Now swallow the pill like a good boy," The Master told him. The Doctor glared at him with all the strength of the Oncoming Storm. 

"No. I won't let you take her from me," The Doctor seethed. As the Master tried to shove the pill into his mouth again, the Doctor did the only thing he could think of to defend himself. With the Master's arm close to his mouth, he clamped his teeth down biting the Master hard. The Master cried out in pain dropping the pill. Curling his other hand into a fist, the Doctor felt dizzy as it connected to the side of his temple. He released the bite, scrambling and stumbling his way off the bed. Begging the TARDIS for help he hurried out of their room. As he entered the corridor one of the first rooms he came across was Jack's. He paused for a moment confused. While he missed Jack terribly, Jack wasn't here to help him. The TARDIS hummed at him comfortingly and gently prodded him to enter the room. 

"Theta," The Master screamed angrily. The Doctor needed no other encouragement as he rushed into the room, closing the door tightly behind him. Jack's room looked exactly how he left it. The room was simple and clean that revealed little about the ex-conman. The Doctor knew, though, that looks were deceiving and if he dug around enough he would find Jack's hidden lube among other interesting things. He opened his mind again, letting the TARDIS lead him to the bedside table. The Doctor opened the first drawer, closing it just as quickly as his cheeks burned. He felt the TARDIS laughing at him as he opened the second drawer. There he found a small gun. He sighed. He had forbidden Jack from bringing any weapon onboard but clearly, Jack had chosen to disobey him. 

"Daddy," Cerys cried out from the corridor as he heard Ajessa screaming. He didn't even think about it as he grabbed the gun, checked to make sure it was loaded and headed to the door. While he had always hated guns in his last two regenerations, that didn't mean he didn't know how to use one. Pocketing the gun, he stepped out into the corridor to follow his children's cries.

"Leave them alone," He yelled as he entered the control room to find the Master holding Ajessa while dragging Cerys towards the door of the TARDIS. Running as fast as his painful body would allow him, he rushed over grabbing Cerys. The Master let her go as he raised his hand to slap the Doctor again. The Doctor ducked moving her back towards the console to safety.

"I always knew you were weak. Choosing the abomination over a proper Time Lord," The Master hissed at him. The Doctor flinched over the Master's words.

"I don't know what you mean and I am not choosing. You will give me Ajessa," The Doctor snapped at the Master. The Master laughed as he took another step backwards. 

"Oh, poor naive Theta. Thinking I don't know that Cerys is that things daughter. I let you keep her over the years but my patience has run out. You have a choice to make. You either give me that abomination and have my son or I take them all from you," The Master threatened him. Holding Ajessa with one arm he reached back opening the doors to the TARDIS. The Doctor saw a bright supernova shining just outside the TARDIS. He focused his eyes on his baby to see her reaching out to him begging him to hold her. 

"Daddy, help essa," Cerys begged him. 

"Go to your room sweetheart, Daddy will be there soon," The Doctor told her softly. 

"Daddy," Cerys cried. 

"Please, Kui'la, go to your room," The Doctor responded. He didn't look as he heard her running across the grating towards the corridors. He needed to keep his focus on the Master and save Ajessa while keeping them both safe. He had failed them by letting the Master get ahold of them. Never again would he let the Master hurt him or scare his children. Tonight he would end it once and for all. 

"Don't do it," he begged the Master as he stepped closer to the door with Ajessa. The Doctor's hearts were in his throat as he feared for his daughter's lives. Cerys was safe for the moment but how long until the Master went after her. 

"Then give me the abomination," The Master seethed. The Doctor reached into his pocket pulling out a gun. He had always hated guns in this regeneration. He had even forbidden his companions from bringing them on board. Thankfully, Jack hadn't listened to him. The Master took one look at the gun and smiled at him sinisterly.

"You can't have her. I've made my choice and you can't have any of them," The Doctor answered him firmly.

"Oh, Theta, where ever did you find that. Not that it matters because if you use it, I will make you pay more dearly than you can ever imagine," The Master threatened him. The Doctor aimed the gun at the Master's forehead releasing the safety.

"You only get one warning to put her down and that was it," The Oncoming storm told his former friend. The Master took a step back, testing the Doctor as he moved ever closer to the doors.

"I said put her down now." The Doctor fired a warning shot just over the Master's shoulder causing his eyes to go wide. He could see the look of determination in the Doctor's eyes. It was no matter, though. He would make him pay for his decisions. 

"Alright, I'm putting her down," The Master responded softly. Watching the gun that was trained on him, he slowly lowered the screaming child to the floor. Setting her down, he stood up straight again. The gun was still trained on him as the Doctor watched. With his daughter safe, for the moment, the Doctor made a decision. This wasn't the first time that the Master had threatened his life or the lives of his daughters. With the Master aboard the TARDIS, they would never be safe and he could never sleep peacefully as he feared that tonight would be the night that the Master finally killed them all. He had to end it. 

"I'm sorry," The Doctor whispered as he aimed the gun again. The Master's eyes went wide as the gun was fired once more. Twice more the Doctor fired the gun in quick succession never missing his target. Lowering the gun he watched as the Master fell backwards, his eyes still open and staring at nothing. He was shaking as he made his way slowly over to the Master's body. Ajessa was sitting next to the Master screaming but the Doctor barely heard her as he focused his attention on the man who had caused him so much pain. He dropped the gun hearing it rattle against the grating as he fell to his knees. The Master's eyes were still open and the Doctor reached out to close them.

"Papa?" Cerys asked from the edge of the control room. He could hear the tears in her voice as she slowly crept forward.

"Go to your room, Kui'la, daddy will be there in a moment," The Doctor told her gently, not wanting her to see the Master.

"Daddy," She sobbed her voice even closer as she didn't listen to him. She was understandably afraid and needed to be comforted.

"I said go," The Doctor snapped. She turned running from the room as her sobs grew louder. His hearts broke as he listened to his daughter cry. He wanted more than anything to go after her. First, though, he had to make sure the Master was truly gone. Lifting the limp body in his arms he walked slowly towards the TARDIS door. It took all the strength he had to throw the Master's body out of the doors. He stood there watching it head towards the supernova. Soon his body would be burned and they would be free of him forever. Feeling numb, the Doctor reached out closing the doors. 

"Come here baby," The Doctor cooed, leaning down to pick up his daughter. She was screaming and had blood on her. A quick examination, though, revealed that it wasn't hers. The Doctor cuddled her close to his body as he made his way out of the control room looking for Cerys. She wasn't in her room like he told her, nor was she in their play room. Instead, he found her huddled beneath the blankets on his bed sobbing. He sat down on the bed next to her placing a hand on her back. "Cerys."

"Papa," She whimpered not moving as she continued to cry. The Doctor turned so that he was stretched out next to her. Laying Ajessa on the bed in front of him he continued to cuddle and comfort her as he reached out to comfort Cerys. They were finally free of the man who had hurt them and that should have made him happy. Instead, the Doctor just felt numb. Not knowing what else to do, he lay there until Cerys finally moved to cuddle with him. Then taking one daughter in each arm, he laid on his back staring at the ceiling until the two little ones cried themselves to sleep. He hoped silently that their dreams would bring them peace as he tried desperately to forget that he had once more killed one of the last of the Time Lords.


	25. Chapter 25

"Why isn't he waking up?" Jack questioned Martha as he sat on the edge of the bed gently stroking the hair back from the Doctor's forehead. It had been hours since he had passed out and Jack had expected him to come back around quickly. Except first one hour passed and then two and he remained blissfully unaware of just how afraid his friends were as they sat by his side. 

"I don't know," Martha answered for the fifth time. After the Doctor had initially passed out, she had wheeled him into a separate room to run an MRI and CT scan. While the scan had caused both of them to become even angrier as it revealed more of the pain the Doctor had suffered at the hands of the Master it had not, however, revealed why he passed out. Nor had it informed them of why he remained asleep despite Jack's efforts to gently wake him. Returning him to the medi-bay, she had examined him from top to bottom again, looking for anything that she might have missed. Anything that would explain his reluctance to wake up. 

"Doctor, you're really beginning to scare me. Please open your eyes and let me know that you're alright," Jack begged him softly as he dropped a kiss on the Doctor's forehead. 

"Why?" The Doctor questioned. His response was so low that Jack almost missed it. In fact, he would have missed it if he hadn't been leaning down.

"Because we care about you. We want to help you, Doctor, we just don't know how." Jack answered him. The Doctor opened his eyes a crack to look up into Jack's worried eyes. He turned his eyes to see Martha standing at the bottom of the bed staring at him. Over her shoulder, he could see the Master making gagging noises. He tried to ignore him as he looked for his children to find them sleeping peacefully in the next bed over. He remembered now what he had done to save them. He had killed the cruel man that they had called their papa. Worse they had both watched him do it. While Ajessa was too young to understand it, Cerys was confused and afraid. She had stopped talking and clung to him, terrified that he was going to leave her as well. He hadn't lied to Martha when he told her that Cerys was behind developmentally for her age but he was part of the reason why she had gone backward. 

"I should have never come here. I don't deserve help," The Doctor whispered. He felt a tear slip out of the corner of his eye. He sniffled trying to hold back the tears. 

"Why do you think that?" Jack wondered softly. The Doctor didn't answer right away as he stared at his babies. Another tear ran down his cheek as a second one threatened to follow. He bit his lip to hold back a sob and he felt he would have had his tears under control if Jack hadn't taken that moment to lay down beside him. He wrapped his arms around the Doctor holding him close to his chest providing the comfort that the Doctor desperately wanted but didn't feel like he deserved. Try as he might, the Doctor could no longer stop the tears and they slid freely down his cheeks. "Talk to me, Doc."

"I killed him," The Doctor admitted in a sob. He heard Martha draw in a sharp breath. 

"Oh, poor little Theta. The last of the Time Lords at his own hands," The Master taunted him as he moved closer to their daughters. As he drew closer he could see the blood seeping through the Master's clothes and running down from the wound in the middle of his forehead. 

"You killed the Master?" Jack clarified surprised to hear the words coming from the Doctor. He knew that something that happened but he would never have suspected that the Doctor would kill the Master as he had stopped Jack from killing him on multiple occasions.

"I had no choice. He wanted to kill my babies," The Doctor told Jack, his voice rising in panic. "He tried to force me to abort the baby and when I refused he tried to throw my daughters out of the TARDIS. I got Cerys away from him and he tried to make me choose. Either I let him kill Cerys and the baby or he would kill us all."

"You made the right choice, Doctor," Jack informed him. The Doctor was sobbing harder now. Jack's words didn't comfort him. He should have done more to save the Master. Except the Master had forced his hand when he threatened his daughters. His babies were his universe and he couldn't imagine not watching them grow up. While he would have loved a son as well, he would have been willing to have as many daughters as it took to finally have that little boy. The Master was impatient with him, however, and demanded that he have a son first. 

"Don't you touch them," The Doctor snapped suddenly as the Master approached his babies. He forced himself to sit up, ignoring the pain in his stomach as he struggled to get to his daughters. Jack was holding him from behind keeping him from moving far.

"Doctor, you need to stay in bed," Martha told him coming around the bed. She placed a hand on his shoulder trying to help Jack gently force him back again. 

"Please, Martha. He is going to hurt them," The Doctor screamed fighting against her. She didn't release his shoulders as she turned her head to look at the little girls. Cerys was beginning to stir due to the Doctor's screaming but Martha saw no one near the girls. 

"There is no one there Doctor," Martha advised him. 

"Yeah, Theta. There is no one here," The Master agreed as he reached out his hand towards Ajessa's head. The Doctor pushed Martha roughly causing her to hit the rail on the girl's bed. She cried out in pain as she tried to keep herself from falling on the children. 

"Let me go," The Doctor screamed clawing at Jack's hands. Jack refused to let him go as he felt welts appearing on his hands and wrist. Blood was seeping down them but still he held on. 

Martha forced herself to stand as she rushed over to the medicine cabinet. For the third time since the Doctor's arrival, she filled a syringe with the Doctor's sedative. Hurrying back over to the bed, she tried to find a place to inject the medicine. Not seeing another choice, she pushed the needle into the Doctor's thigh causing him to howl in both anger and pain. 

"I'm sorry, Doctor," Martha apologized as he looked at her with pure hatred in his eyes. 

"Please help them," The Doctor begged as he continued to struggle. The sedative was making it harder to fight, though, and he felt the darkness clouding his mind. He couldn't stop Jack from forcing him to lay back on the bed even as he tried desperately to get to his daughters. "Please, Jack."

"Don't worry Jack no one is going to hurt them," Jack promised.

"Save them. Save your daughter," The Doctor whispered as his eyes closed and his breathing evened out. With the Doctor asleep Jack looked up at Martha. Martha was pretending that she hadn't heard the Doctor's last request as she tucked the blankets around the Doctor. She was going to have to restrain him as they didn't know what state of mind he was going to be in upon waking. He could be calm or he might be fighting to save his daughters from the Master again. 

"What did he mean my daughter?" Jack questioned Martha. Martha pulled out her stethoscope and placed it in her ears to listen to the Doctor's hearts. Jack reached up moving it away from her ear. 

"It's not my place to tell you," Martha answered him. She tried to put the bud back in her ear but Jack held on. 

"Martha? What did he mean?" Jack demanded. Martha sighed. She couldn't lie to Jack. They had been friends for a few years now and worked together on almost a daily basis. She relied on Jack for advice and helped Jack more times than she could count. He would know if she lied to him. 

"Cerys is your daughter," She answered finally. Jack looked over at Cerys and then looked back to Martha, the confusion clear in his eyes. 

"How?" Jack questioned after a moment as the words sunk in. He couldn't believe that he was that little girl's father. Especially because he had never slept with the Doctor. Sure he had dreamed about it but it had never become a reality. At least not that he knew of. 

"I don't know. I just know that it was while you were on the Valiant together. The Doctor will have to fill in the rest," Martha explained. Jack nodded as he looked back towards the sleeping man. He thought once he found out what really happened aboard the TARDIS he could help the Doctor. Now once again he had more questions than answers. Getting out of the bed, he made his way over to where the little girls were sleeping and stared down at Cerys. This child was his and she had been kept from him to be raised in the hands of a monster while he didn't even know that she existed. It made him feel sick. "Jack, are you alright?"

"I need a shower," Jack told her turning towards the door. He wasn't lying as his hands were covered in blood from where the Doctor had clawed his skin. Thankfully, he healed quickly and already the cuts were scabbing over and soon would be gone. 

"Once you are done, I am going to need your help to restrain the Doctor. Then I want to move the girls off of the TARDIS until we are sure that it is safe," Martha explained. 

"I'll call Gwen to watch them," Jack answered his voice monotone. 

"Jack," Martha tried. Jack ignored her as he hurried out of the room, running to his old room aboard the TARDIS. Last week everything made sense. He was running Torchwood and planning on marrying Ianto. Now the Doctor was here, the Master was dead and Cerys was his daughter. He couldn't even begin to comprehend that last part. He didn't want to think about it but he couldn't get it off of his mind as he stepped into the shower. Alone with his thoughts, he let himself wish for just a moment that the Doctor had never sought their help.


	26. Chapter 26

Shaking off the feelings of resentment for the Time Lord, Jack began to wash as he wondered how they could help him. Regardless whether or not the Master was really dead, the Doctor needed their help. He was hallucinating and a danger not only to himself but everyone around him. Jack looked at his arms to see that the scratches had healed to thin lines that barely showed the damage the Doctor had caused. Despite the Master being dead, they were still going to have to isolate the Doctor until they could stop his hallucinations. If they didn't he could inadvertently hurt or kill someone thinking they were the Master coming for his children. Jack ran his hands down his face before hanging his head to stare at the water running down the drain. 

One of those children was his. It didn't matter that he couldn't remember how the Doctor came to be pregnant with his baby. Nor did it matter that he didn't know about the little until a few days ago. It also didn't matter that despite knowing she was his he still felt conflicted about the children that the Doctor willingly chose to have with that monster. None of that mattered as he wasn't going to let his child continue to be raised in a dangerous environment. He was going to protect her and her sisters as well as her father. The Doctor hadn't been thinking clearly when he chose to go with the Master and had paid dearly for his choice. Jack had come to realize he was no longer angry at the Doctor for coming back, but that doesn't mean that he forgave him quite yet for abandoning him once more.

Picking up the shampoo, Jack slowly lathered his hair. He washed slowly as he contemplated the best way to help the Time Lord. While Martha was his doctor, Jack didn't agree with her decision to restrain the Doctor quite yet. It was obvious from both looking at the man as well as his scans that the Master had taken great pleasure in abusing him. Jack knew for a fact that the Master use to tie the Doctor to the conference table for hours on end. If the Doctor was hallucinating that the Master was going to hurt him and his children, restraining him might only make the hallucinations worse. Sighing, Jack rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and made sure the blood was off his arms. Without bothering to clean the rest of his body, he turned off the water stepping out of the shower. He picked up the towel, drying off quickly before wandering naked out into his room. He wasn't surprised to find that a new pair of trousers, as well as shirt, were laying on the bed for him. He thanked the TARDIS dressing quickly. 

"How is he doing?" Jack questioned as he entered the medi-bay to find the Doctor still asleep. While he had been showering, Martha had placed the restraints on the ends of the bed but had yet to hook them to the Doctor's wrist or ankles. Instead, she had allowed him to curl up on his side to sleep peacefully. The girls were also still in the bed next to his. Jack glanced at them to see that Ajessa had curled up against her sister seeking comfort in her sleep. Cerys had one arm flung across Ajessa's side while her other hand rested with her thumb in her mouth. Jack found himself trying to find features that identified her as his. He noticed her cleft chin and how her nose looked similar to his mothers.

"The same. We won't know how he is mentally until he wakes and with the sedative that I gave him that won't be for a few hours yet. I was thinking we could wait to restrain him until the sedative is about to wear off as I would prefer not to have him sleep on his back the entire night," Martha explained. Jack pried his eyes off of the sleeping little girl to look at Martha. 

"I don't think we should restrain him at all, unless absolutely necessary. The Master used to restrain him for days on the conference table while we were aboard the valiant. He would make the restraints so tight that the Doctor's arms and legs would go numb so that he couldn't fight the Master using his body or abusing him. Nothing is going to make me believe that the Master didn't continue to restrain the Doctor when they were alone on the TARDIS together and I don't want to be the one to remind him of that abuse," Jack informed her before she was able to argue him. He saw the pity in Martha's eyes at she glanced at the sleeping Time Lord. While she knew that both Jack and the Doctor had gone through hell aboard the Valiant, she didn't know everything. It was Ianto who had finally got Jack to open up and what she knew tended to slip out when Jack was angry or had drank too much.

"I can't keep sedating him every time he becomes violent. It isn't good for him or the baby," Martha answered. 

"I know and if he becomes violent, I can force him into the restraints now that they are attached to the bed. It doesn't matter if he hurts me as the wounds will heal," Jack told her. 

"I'm not sure he will see it that way. We both know that the Doctor doesn't like violence," Martha responded. 

"We also know that he will do what he has to in order to protect the ones he cares about it. He told us how far he will go to save his daughters and I have no doubt that if he believes that they are truly in danger again that he wouldn't hesitate to kill me to get them to safety. I can forgive him for hurting me while he hallucinates and eventually help him to understand that it isn't his fault. What I can't do is cause his hallucinations to get worse when we both know how to avoid them," Jack advised her. 

"Alright. What about his children? What do we suggest we do about them?" Martha questioned as Jack seemed to have given this a lot of thought while he was in the shower. He always amazed her how he was able to take information and process it quickly despite the circumstances. She had no doubts that he would break down later over the news that Cerys was his but at the moment he was trying his best to help the small family. 

"While I agree that we should keep the children out of the medi-bay as much as possible, we can't keep them away from him altogether at the moment. It isn't fair to him or the children. They just lost that monster they called their papa. I won't make them lose their daddy too. We will just have to supervise his visits with them and make sure that he is never left alone with them. If his hallucinations become worse, however, then I will support your decision to keep them away for as long as necessary," Jack informed Martha. 

"I don't want to put the children in danger," Martha argued Jack. 

"We aren't. You can't convince me that the Doctor would ever willingly hurt his babies even while hallucinating. If anything he is going to go out of his way to protect them and hide them from danger. While he could inadvertently hurt them while trying to protect them, we can avoid that by never leaving him alone with them and always having two of us in the room with him when he has the children. Any sign of danger we can remove them and restrain him," Jack responded. Martha didn't speak for a moment as she thought about Jack's words. 

"In order to give him the kind of care you are suggesting, we would need to have someone by his side twenty-four seven until he is deemed mentally stable again. And I'm sorry Jack, but that responsibility would fall to you. You are the only one strong enough to restrain him and he trusts you more than anyone else here," Martha explained to Jack. Jack sighed as he ran his hand to the back of his neck rubbing it. He knew she was right. The Doctor was mentally unstable at the moment and would need full-time care. While Martha could care for his body, Jack needed to be there to protect and help the Time Lord. Together they could help him heal his mind and hopefully in a few months help him deliver a healthy baby girl that he is able to care for along with his other two children.

"Alright. In the morning I will pass the running of the hub off to Gwen until the Doctor is stable again," Jack answered. He sat down hard on the edge of the Doctor's bed. Reaching out he gently ran his fingers through the Doctor's hair behind his ear.

"What about Ianto?" Martha questioned. She knew how in love they were and how they were rarely apart during the day while they worked.

"Ianto saved me at a time when I thought that I didn't deserve to be happy anymore. He stood by me every day, carrying me until I was able to walk on my own again. He never left, even when I told him to. Instead, he remained patient with me as he brought me back to the land of the living. He will understand that I have to do the same for the Doctor now. It doesn't change how I feel about him and I still plan on spending the rest of my life with him," Jack told her not looking at her as he spoke about his lover. Instead, he kept his focus on the Doctor. 

"Jack. I know this is going to be hard and if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you," Martha advised him. 

"I know. Why don't you try to get a few hours of sleep before he wakes up again," Jack suggested. Taking the dismissal, Martha checked the Doctor's vitals one last time before leaving the room. Alone with the Doctor, Jack laid down, stretching out on his back in front of the Time Lord. He didn't sleep as he stared up at the ceiling and tried to figure out what he was going to tell Ianto.


	27. Chapter 27

Jack wasn't sure how long he laid staring up at the ceiling before he heard movement in the bed beside his. He looked over to see that Ajessa was waking up, lifting her small head to look around the medi-bay before laying it back down. Jack stood up, stretching before making his way over to her. She looked up at him with sad brown eyes as she let out a soft cry followed quickly by a louder one. Even from where he stood he could smell the reason for her distress. He thought for a moment about waking Martha to change her nappy before quickly changing his mind. He had been a father for years and apparently was one again. 

"Come her little one," Jack cooed. She cried harder as he lifted up off of the bed. She cried trying to stretch out of Jack's arms and into the Doctor's. The sedation kept him from noticing his daughter crying out for him. Jack reached down, fixing the blankets covering Cerys before taking Ajessa out of the medi-bay. It had been a long time since he had changed a nappy but he managed it on his own. He then took her to the kitchen to make her a nice warm bottle. She stared up at him, not sure what she thought about him as she drank it. 

"I know that I'm not your daddy but I'm really not that bad," Jack informed. It was obvious that she didn't understand him as she helped him hold her bottle with one hand. With her tummy full and bottom clean she yawned stretching. Jack put her against his shoulder, patting her back softly as he carried her back to the medi-bay. He tried to lay her once more with her sister but she began to immediately cry unhappily. Not wanting to wake the whole TARDIS, Jack quickly brought her back to his shoulder comforting her once more. He took his place beside the Doctor watching him sleep as he took care of the little girl. He quickly realized his mistake, however, as she tried desperately to get to her daddy. 

"Here you go little one," Jack cooed. Carefully he lifted the Doctor's arm from the pillow, laying Ajessa down. He put the Doctor's arm back so that he was supporting his daughter. Ajessa cooed happily as she snuggled with the Doctor. Her little hands tried to hold onto his skin but she was unable to. She poked at the Doctor's mouth with her hand making noises as she tried to wake him. "It's not going to work Ajessa. He's sleeping," Jack told her. It didn't stop her determination as she squirmed against him. 

"Go back to sleep baby," The Doctor whispered in Gallifreyan after a few minutes, obviously more asleep than awake. Taking Ajessa in his arms, he held her against him as he rolled onto his back. One hand rested on her back rubbing it gently as he rested his other arm across her legs. With the Doctor's gentle touch she drifted back to sleep. The Doctor's breathing the entire time remained even and Jack wasn't sure how awake he was as he followed his parental instinct to comfort his daughter. 

"Are you waking up Doctor?" Jack questioned softly.

"No," The Doctor answered him with a sigh followed by a soft snore. Jack chuckled. He had only heard the Doctor talk in his speak once or twice before and only when he was deep asleep. In fact, for the longest time, Jack didn't know that the Time Lord actually slept. He was always awake when Jack would go to bed and still up when Jack got up in the morning, regardless of the time. It took awhile for him to get the Doctor to admit that he didn't need that much sleep usually and that he didn't like sleeping due to the nightmares that he would have. Before Jack was left behind on the Gamestation he had spent a few nights laying with the Time Lord to allow him to sleep peacefully for a few hours. It was during that time that he learned the Doctor would talk in his sleep while dreaming or scream during nightmares. Jack never judged the Doctor or mentioned to him the bruises he received trying to calm the frightened Time Lord. Jack lay down, facing the Time Lord. He closed his eyes for just a moment as he remembered the simpler times back on the TARDIS. Back when he ran the stars with Rose and the Doctor by his side. Before he offended the Doctor by coming back as an immortal. 

-DW-

The Doctor woke up slightly confused. His head felt as if he were trying to find his way through a thick fog. There was a heaviness on his chest that he recognized to be one of his babies along with a warmth against his side. Forcing his eyes open, he turned them towards the warmth to find that Jack was sleeping soundly next to him. That was alright, though, he felt safe when Jack was with him and Jack could bring him tea once he was awake. Tea would allow him to clear this fog and awaken his brain fully. Snuggling Ajessa closer he forced himself to sit up straighter to see Cerys still sleeping peacefully on the bed beside him. She was always an early riser and would be waking up soon.

"I could get her if you want so you can sleep in today," the Master offered. The Doctor looked to the opposite side. The Master was sitting in the chair beside his bed. His brown eyes stared up at the Doctor with concern. 

"I can get her," The Doctor replied sleepily. He settled back on the bed pulling the blanket up higher on his chest to cover himself and his daughter. The Master stood looking down at him with a softness in his eyes that the Doctor hadn't seen since he tried to get him out of Cerys's room and back into the universe again. He reached out to touch the side of the Doctor's face and the Doctor leaned towards his touch. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Theta," The Master responded. 

"Doc, you know that the Master isn't here. Right?" Jack questioned. He had been sleeping lightly and was awoken by the Doctor moving than talking softly. He at first thought that the Doctor was talking to Ajessa until he heard the words *I've missed you.* It was only then that he came to understand that he was only hearing half of a conversation. The Doctor looked towards Jack, then turned his eyes back to where the Master had stood only a moment before. The medi-bay was now empty except for the four of them. The Master was gone. 

"I know," The Doctor answered. He looked at Jack giving him a sleeply smile. He wasn't stupid, he could see that the Master was no longer in the medi-bay. He would return soon, though. He always did.


	28. Chapter 28

With the Doctor awake, Jack messaged Martha to return to the medi-bay to examine her patient. He was worried about the Doctor as it was obvious that he was still hallucinating although this morning he seemed happy to see the Master. In a way that worried him even more. While he understood that the Master had once been the Doctor's friend and lover, he had only known the evil man that had held them captive for a year aboard the valiant. How anyone could love yet alone forgive that monster was beyond him. But somehow the Doctor had. In the end, though, even his love for the Master wasn't enough. Jack was relieved to know that the Master was dead and they could focus on helping the Doctor get better and not worrying about when the Master would come for him or the children. 

"Good morning, Doctor. Did you sleep well?" Martha questioned happily as she entered with a tray in her hands. She was fully dressed and her hair had been styled indicating that she had been awake for awhile. Only the fact that she had bags developing under her eyes gave away just how little she actually slept. 

"Did you drug me again?" The Doctor wondered rather than answer her question while he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"I did and we will discuss why in a moment. First I am going to run through your vitals and examine the baby while you have a nice hot cuppa," Martha told him. Setting the tray down on the bedside table, she picked up one of the cups offering it to him. He sat up slightly, supporting Ajessa against his chest before reaching out to take it. Bringing it immediately to his mouth, he hummed his happiness at the hot sweet liquid. He didn't fight as she lifted Ajessa off of his chest handing her over to Jack. Jack took the little girl as she began to wake. She was confused to be in Jack's arms but calmed as she saw the Doctor nearby. 

"Daddy?" Cerys questioned lifting her head. The noise in the medi-bay had woke her as well and she wanted a cuddle with her daddy while she woke.

"I'm right here baby," The Doctor answered. He switched the hand that was holding the cup so that Martha could take his blood pressure. He watched her sipping his tea happily. He was the perfect patient when he was half awake and within no time she had finished taking his vitals. By that time Cerys had found her way over to the bed so Martha lifted her up to sit by the Doctor while they spoke. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small vial of medication. The Doctor reached for it. Taking it in his hand, his forehead furrowed as he read the label. "This is a neuroleptic."

"It is," Martha agreed. Last night rather than going to bed she had stayed up late studying and placing calls. She had spoken to a psychiatrist that she had worked with before coming to Torchwood who had recommended the neuroleptics. They had also wanted to speak to the Doctor, but Martha had declined the offer. She was going to have to find another psychiatrist to work with him who wouldn't think he was crazy when he mentioned that he was an alien who traveled through time and space. 

"Neuroleptic?" Jack questioned not sure what they were. While he had been trained to be a front line medic, he only had a basic understanding of medications and their uses.

"Antipsychotic to help people who are having hallucinations, delusions or paranoia," Martha explained. 

"Then it is a good thing that I am not doing any of those things," The Doctor informed them even as heard the Master laughing at him from the corridors. He dropped the bottle of pills. Martha saw the movement and was able to catch them before they hit the floor. The Doctor didn't seem to notice, nor care as took another drink of his tea.

"Doctor, please don't lie to us. We know that you have been hallucinating about the Master. Last night you were screaming at him not to touch your children and then this morning you told him that you missed him," Jack responded. The Doctor rolled his eyes over to look at Jack. 

"I am allowed to miss him," the Doctor argued. Jack nodded. 

"I never said that you weren't. The problem comes in when you hear and see him, even when he isn't here. The Master is dead but last night you were convinced that he was going to take your children and hurt them again," Jack explained to him. 

"Last night, I ran an MRI as well as CT scan on your head. I found nothing on the scan that would cause you to hallucinate. That being said, we all three know what kind of man the Master was. While I don't know everything that happened to you over the last few years, the bruises that cover your body are a good indication. I want to help you, Doctor and I need you to realize that it is alright not to be fine," Martha told him softly. The Doctor turned to look at her again. She could see a fear in his brown eyes that he normally tried to keep hidden from the universe. 

"I shouldn't need to take pills," The Doctor whispered. Martha reached out to take his hand and he squeezed it tightly. When they had traveled together before the year, Martha had suggested that he take anti-depressants to help him deal with losing Rose. The Doctor had taken poorly to that suggestion as well. He had stormed away from her, hiding in his room. It was only after he calmed down that she was able to get him to explain his anger. As he paced the control room, he had told her about being expected to control his emotions without the assistance of pills in order to be a good Time Lord. Martha was positive his dislike of the neuroleptic.

"I know and we both know that the pill isn't going to solve all of your problems. You are still going to have to talk to us and work on getting better. The pill, however, will make it a little easier for you to deal with the pain you have suffered the last few years as well as losing the Master," Martha explained to him. Opening the bottle, she took a single pill out offering it to him. The Doctor refused to meet her eyes as he took the pill from her. Placing it in his mouth, he swallowed it down with a large drink of tea. 

"Aw, poor little Theta. Always a disappointment. What would daddy think?" The Master questioned him. The Doctor didn't answer him as he pulled Cerys closer to him. He swallowed hard, leaning into Jack. Jack moved Ajessa so that he could hold the Doctor and dropped a kiss on the top of his head. 

"To begin with I want you to take the pill once a day until I tell you to stop. I need to know immediately, though, if there are any side effects or if the hallucinations are getting worse, understand?" Martha questioned. The Doctor nodded. "Good, then I am going to make breakfast and then I believe Jack needs to step out for a little while."

"You're leaving me?" The Doctor questioned. 

"Just for a short time. I won't be gone more than a couple of hours," Jack promised him. He didn't know how Ianto would take the news and he didn't want to tell the Doctor an hour then end up breaking that promise. At the moment, he needed to find a way to balance running Torchwood, being with Ianto and helping the Doctor. He also needed to get to know his daughter. He pushed that thought aside as he was still having a hard time coping with the fact that Cerys was his. 

"You'll be fine without Jack for awhile. I know being stuck in bed is boring but I am sure you will find a way to keep busy. Speaking of which," Martha commented standing up. Walking out of the medi-bay, she returned quickly with a small box. "I brought you a puzzle."

"A puzzle?" He questioned. The look on the Doctor's face said it all as he raised one eyebrow at her and his disgust came through clearly in his tone. Martha didn't let it deter her as she brought it over to his bed. 

"Yes, a puzzle. And don't give me that look. You and I use to do puzzles together when we were stuck in the 1960's together," Martha told him setting the puzzle down on his bed side table. 

"Doesn't mean I enjoyed it," The Doctor complained half-heartedly reaching for the box. Looking at it, he saw that it was a thousand piece puzzle of a spiral galaxy. 

"I help?" Cerys questioned looking at the box. The Doctor rolled his eyes as Martha took the small table and placed it over his lap. 

"Of course," He answered opening the box. Martha watched for a moment while he began separating out the edge pieces while explaining to Cerys what to look for. She didn't seem to care as she took a handful and dropped it on the table. The Doctor was patient while he helped her to pick out the pieces they needed. Hoping that the four of them would be alright for a moment, Martha headed to the kitchen to begin cooking.


	29. Chapter 29

By the time that Martha returned to the medi-bay, they had started to make progress on the table. Even with the little girls helping, they had managed to separate out all of the edge pieces and began to put them together. When Martha entered, they happily pushed the table away in favor for a clean one that they could set the food on. For breakfast, Martha made them a simple meal of oatmeal with bananas and chocolate chips. On the side, she made a plate of toast that she buttered and added extra marmalade to them. While the little girls seemed to think that the oatmeal was a special treat, the Doctor picked at it. He wasn't a big fan of oatmeal but he ate more than his fair share of toast. He washed it all down with two cups of tea as well as a glass of water. Despite still being stuck in bed, taking pills that he didn't think he needed, he was starting to feel better.

With breakfast done, however, the Doctor didn't miss the fact that Jack didn't leave his side as Martha cleared the dishes. They worked on the puzzle more as Martha cleaned but he wasn't really into it. He should have been able to distinguish between the different shades of black and yellow easier than Jack but Jack finished most of the edges by himself before starting on the middle. The Doctor resisted the urge to tip the table over as he tried to help Jack fit the pieces together. He was actually relieved when Martha finished in the kitchen and returned to the medi-bay.

"I am done in the lab for the next hour if you want to step out, Jack," Martha told him as she started to run through the Doctor's vitals. 

"Yeah, I should really talk to Ianto before the rift starts acting up. I can take the girls with me and have Gwen watch them so that the Doctor has a chance to rest," Jack offered. The Doctor didn't like that they were talking about him as if he wasn't there. He was even less happy when Jack stood up with Ajessa in his arms. He came around the bed, moving the little girl to one arm before reaching out to pick up Cerys as well. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at him as he cuddled Cerys close to him not willing to let Jack take her.

"They can stay with me," The Doctor told Jack. 

"I would prefer that you rested quietly for awhile Doctor. It would be easier for you to rest without having the girls in here demanding your attention," Martha tried to reason with him without telling him that they were worried about leaving him alone in the medi-bay with the children. 

"They are trying to take your babies from you, Theta," The Master commented softly. The Doctor tried not to look over at where he was sitting in the corner of the medi-bay watching them talk. 

"I know," The Doctor agreed softly.

"You know what, Doc?" Jack questioned. The Doctor didn't answer him. Instead, he narrowed his eyes as he held Cerys as tightly against his chest as he could. She hugged him back, not understanding why her daddy was upset but just wanting to be close to him. 

"Doctor, Cerys will just be right outside in the hub with Gwen. I know you want to spend time with your children but you need to rest now," Martha advised him softly as she moved closer. The Doctor's eyes darted to the Master. He pleaded silently with the Master to help him but the Master made no move to stop Martha from taking his children. 

"It'll be alright, Theta. We will be together again soon. Just let them take the girls out of the medi-bay and I will tell you how you can get them back," The Master informed him moving closer to the bed. The Doctor watched the Master take a seat on the bed beside them. He kissed Cerys on the top of the head before reluctantly letting Jack take them away from him. He didn't want to be separated from his babies for any length of time, though. Cerys was already confused and suffering due to the sudden disappearance of the Master. Keeping the children away from him would only make it worse.

"Can I have a cup of tea?" He asked Martha after Jack had been gone for a minute. He saw her look quickly towards the door but it was too late to call Jack back to sit with him. She turned towards him with a smile on her face. 

"Of course," She answered. "I'll be right back." The Doctor watched her hurry out of the medi-bay. He wasn't stupid. He could tell they were afraid to leave him alone and even more afraid to leave him alone with his children. That was alright by him, though. They should be afraid. Turning, he finally stared the Master right in his brown eyes. 

"What do I do?"

-DW-

Jack found Gwen sitting at the rift manipulator. She wasn't happy that she was chosen to play babysitter again for the children but she understood their reasoning. Plastering a fake smile on her face, she took the children up to the conference room to try to entertain them. With the children being tended to Jack turned his attention to Ianto. This conversation was going to be even harder as he loved Ianto with all of his heart. It was going to be hard to be separated from him for any length of time but he had to help the Doctor. Taking Ianto's hand, he led him up to his office closing the door tightly behind him. 

"We need to talk," Jack told Ianto pulling away as Ianto kissed him reaching for his belt. Ianto stopped. He could see the pain in Ianto's eyes at his words and he could tell that Ianto was trying to figure out what he had did wrong. Leaning in he gave Ianto a soft kiss on the lips and Ianto kissed him back quickly clearly confused. Jack motioned to the seat behind his desk and Ianto took it. Jack sat on the desk reaching out to take Ianto's hand. "I love you. You know that right."

"I love you too, Jack," Ianto answered immediately. "I don't understand. Are you breaking up with me?"

"No. God no. I don't want to lose you, Ianto but unfortunately, things are going to change for a short while," Jack explained to him. He took a deep breath starting to tell him how the Doctor was hallucinating and needed his help. He was trying to work up the courage to tell Ianto that Cerys was his daughter and that he was confused about his feelings for the Doctor when he heard someone scream his name from inside the hub. Jumping to his feet he rushed out the door pausing at the top of the stairs as he tried to take in what he was seeing. 

The Doctor was standing in the middle of the hub with Martha standing directly in front of him. He had a tight grip on her arm with one hand and in the other one, he was holding a medical scalpel to her throat. Tosh and Owen both had their guns trained on him causing him to hesitate. 

"Doctor?" Jack questioned. The Doctor turned his eyes to Jack and Jack could clearly see the oncoming storm raging in his eyes. Behind the storm, however, he could see a madness that wasn't there before. 

"Give me my babies," The Doctor demanded. 

"We will get them for you. You just need to let Martha go and we will bring them to the medi-bay for you," Jack told him keeping his hands held up as he walked slowly down the stairs.

"Don't lie to me. You took them from me and I am not leaving until you bring my babies to me," The Doctor informed him, his eyes never leaving Jack. Behind Jack, he heard Ianto's gun click. He saw the Doctor flinch at the sound, his hand moving closer to Martha's throat. 

"Guns down," Jack called out. 

"Are you sure?" Tosh questioned in disbelief. 

"I said guns down," Jack replied firmly. "If anyone shoots, you will be retconned and thrown out on the streets and I mean it. Everyone, put your guns down now." Jack moved slowly closer. The Doctor took a step back, wrenching Martha back with him. She took the step back with him, not fighting him. 

"See Doctor, no one is going to hurt you or your babies. You just need to trust us," Martha told him. The Doctor's grip didn't loosen.

"You're lying. You took my children from me," The Doctor growled angrily.

"Doctor, you need to trust me. I know you are afraid and he is telling you that we are trying to take your children from you. I would never do that and deep inside you know it. I would give my life to protect you and your children. There is nowhere in the universe that they are safer besides here and the TARDIS. Now just let Martha go and we will go back to the medi-bay together," Jack told him softly. The Doctor stared at Jack as he spoke. He could tell that he was breaking the Doctor down and the Doctor wanted to believe him. The Doctor glanced towards the TARDIS doors. 

"Don't listen to him, Doc. Listen to me. I can help you, Doctor, you just need to let Marta go. Can you do that for me? Just let her go," Jack told him softly. He dared to take a step forward. The Doctor didn't back away as Jack moved closer to him. He reached out carefully taking the scalpel out of the Doctor's hand and threw it to the side. The Doctor's hand on Martha's arm loosened allowing her to move away.

"Jack?" The Doctor questioned sounding like a confused child. 

"It's alright, sweetheart. No one was hurt. Now come back to the medi-bay with me," Jack told him softly. He made no promises to the Doctor as he didn't want to lie to him. Reaching out he took the Doctor's arm in his hand and the Doctor started to sob. 

"Help me," He whispered sounding like a scared child.

"I've got you," Jack responded. Leading the Doctor back to the medi-bay, he helped the Doctor up on the bed. Reaching out, he hated himself as he took the Doctor's arm hooking it into the first restraint. Before the Doctor had time to realize what was happening. He expected the Doctor to fight being restrained so he was surprised when the Doctor broke down crying. He slumped against the pillows sobbing to himself. He let Jack restrain his arms followed by his ankles as he cried. With the Doctor safely restricted, Jack took a seat beside the bed to watch over him while he waited for Martha to return. The Doctor had taken a giant step back today and now they just had to figure out why.


	30. Chapter 30

It had been a simple question. He should have known the Master's answer, however. With him, there was never a simple way out as the Master seemed to thrive in chaos and death, while he tried to never raise his fist unless he had to. He was a man of no second chances in this regeneration and they had taken his children without his permission. Cerys was already confused and being separated from him wasn't going to help her get better. It was only going to make her more confused, setting her back even further. 

"Kill them," The Master whispered into his ear, pushing a scalpel into his hand. The Doctor didn't take it as a shudder went through his body. 

"I can't," The Doctor answered softly. Martha had taken care of him, making sure that he didn't give birth early to his daughter. While Jack had held him for long hours making him feel safe. He hated to see Jack die even if he knew that Jack would always return to him. 

"They took your babies from you Theta. What is to stop them from taking your unborn child as well? You will never see them again unless you trust me, Theta. Take the children and run," The Master cooed softly, running his fingers through the Doctor's hair. 

"Jack wouldn't do that to me," The Doctor replied. The Master tutted. 

"Sweet, naive, Theta. Always a disappointment. You disgraced the Time Lords by allowing the abomination to live. Now do what I say and kill them," The Master snapped grabbing a handful of the Doctor's hair and wrenching his head to the side. The Doctor cried out in pain. 

"No," He yelped. The Master hit him, pushing the scalpel harder against his palm. He felt the blade cut into his palm. The blood dripped down his hand as he took the scalpel from the other Time Lord. He felt it cut deeper into his hand and he hissed in pain. 

"You brought this on yourself, Theta. I wouldn't have to hurt you if you would just listen to me," The Master informed him softly dropping a gentle kiss on his head. "Now hurry, she is coming." The Doctor felt as if he were in a daze as he removed the IV from his arm, getting quickly out of bed. He hurried to the door, standing just inside it as he waited for Martha to return. 

"Doctor?" She questioned coming through the door and not immediately seeing him. 

"Take me to my daughters," The Doctor demanded grabbing her arm. Martha dropped the tea cup as the Doctor grabbed her arm tightly. She felt the cool steel of the scalpel against her neck. 

 

"Doc," Martha started. 

"Shut her up," The Master instructed from his place by the bed. The Doctor listened causing her words to be cut off as the Doctor wrenched on her arm. He felt as if he wasn't in control of his body as he forced her to walk off the TARDIS into the hub. He had never been in Torchwood Three before and upon exiting the TARDIS was thrown off to find himself in a sewer like building rather than the tall open structure of Torchwood One. There were immediately guns drawn on him by two of Jack's team members. He stopped right outside the TARDIS as he realized that there was too much that he didn't know. He didn't know where his babies were, how many team members that Jack had or even where Jack was. 

"I just want my children," He tried to explain to the group. He recognized Tosh. He didn't know the strange man, however, nor did he know if they would really shoot him. He didn't think that Jack would allow them to kill him, but Jack wasn't there. 

"Jack, get down here," Tosh called out. The Doctor heard a door open and turned his eyes to look at it. 

"Doctor?" Jack questioned in confusion as he took in the scene in front of him. Jack ordered them to put their guns down as he promised that he would bring the children to the Doctor. The Doctor watched him wearily taking a step back as Jack approached him. Jack was still talking calmly to him and slowly he was beginning to feel as if his body were his own again. 

"Kill him," The Master hissed from the doorway of the TARDIS. The Doctor turned his eyes to look at the Master as his grip loosened on Martha's arm slightly. 

"Don't listen to him listen to me," Jack told him, noticing where he was looking. 

"Jack?" The Doctor questioned softly, letting Martha go. He felt the scalpel being taking out of his hand and thrown across the medi-bay. He barely registered the fact that Jack was talking to him again as he kept thinking about the fact that he had allowed the Master to control him to the point that he had hurt Martha. "Help me," he begged Jack. 

"I've got you," Jack promised him as he led him towards the medi-bay. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he couldn't help the sob that escaped. He didn't fight Jack as he was helped onto the bed, then restrained. He continued to cry silently as Jack sat down beside the bed. Nearby he could see the Master laughing at him. He had allowed the Master to control him, but at what cost. He had lost the trust of Jack and Martha and would probably never see his children again. Not because of anything the Master had done but because they couldn't trust him not to hurt them. 

"Jack, can I talk to you a moment," Martha questioned from the doorway of the medi-bay. The Doctor hadn't heard her approaching as he lay there feeling sorry for himself. Jack stood going over to her. 

"How are you?" Jack questioned her softly. 

"A little shaken, but I'm fine. It is the Doctor I am worried about at the moment. I want to move him off of the TARDIS as I don't think that the medi-bay is the best place for him. I can't help but wonder if she is unknowingly helping feed his hallucinations through their link that they share. The only way to be sure is to move him out into the hub and care for him there," Martha told Jack softly. Jack looked to the Doctor. The Doctor wasn't paying attention to them as he continued to sob. Nor did he seem to notice the blood that was now leaking down his hand to pool at the restraint on his wrist. He was going to need the hand bandaged and Jack wouldn't be surprised if he needed stitches. 

"We don't really have any safe space for him, other than in the cells," Jack told her. Martha nodded her agreement slowly.

"I know but with his pregnancy, I am reluctant to lock him up in the cells. For now, I want to leave him restrained to the bed and move him to the autopsy room. From there, we can figure out a better place as I am sure that we have a storage room that we can clean out or an unused office," Martha replied. 

"I will look into it," Jack agreed. 

"Then will you help me move him now so that I can tend to his hand?" Martha questioned. Jack went over to the bed releasing the breaks. With Martha's help, he wheeled the Doctor out of the medi-bay and off of the TARDIS. He recruited Ianto and Owen to help him carry the bed down the stairs. Martha moved the table that was already down there off to the side so that they could position the bed directly in the middle. The Doctor didn't seem to care as the bed as locked in place. Jack didn't leave his side as Martha got a fresh IV. She placed it lower in his arm, adding new medication to it. She then got out a suture kit. In order to tend to his hand she had to release his hand, though. Jack came around the bed, sitting on the edge of it.

He held the Doctor's arm in his hand as Martha took care of his hand. The Doctor hissed softly in pain as the needle was inserted several times into the palm of his hand in order to numb the area. He tried to pull away from the pain but the grip Jack had on his arm prevented him from moving. Martha waited until his had was significantly numbed before suturing it closed. She then washed off the remaining blood and wrapped it in a clean white bandage. Once she was done, his arm was placed back in the restraints. During the entire time she was tending him, no words between them were exchanged beyond simple warnings of what was coming next. That was about to change, however, as she was done with his secrets and lies. She was also sorry to say that she no longer trusted him. The Doctor had crossed a line today and while he didn't actually hurt her, their relationship would never be the same and she was worried about being alone with him regardless of whether or not he was restrained. 

"I'll be right back," Martha informed Jack as she cleaned up the suture kit. Jack didn't miss the fact that she was hurrying as she left the room. He looked to the Doctor who was staring at the wall, sniffling softly still. Jack pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and used it to gently wipe the tears from the Doctor's cheek. Jack was trying to comfort him but if anything the soft touch just made the Doctor cry harder. Sighing softly, he fought himself from laying down and holding the distraught Time Lord. It took all his will power to move back to the bed beside the chair as once more he waited for Martha's return.


	31. Chapter 31

Despite Martha's statement, she didn't return to autopsy room right away. Jack was aware that she was upset with the Doctor so he didn't push her to return. He had agreed that he was going to stay by the Doctor's side until he was better and he had no plans to break that promise. After today, he knew that his involvement and care was more important than ever before. The Doctor needed him to be strong in order to help him get back to the Time Lord he once was. He was never going to accomplish that, however, unless he was able to get the broken man laying in the bed to speak. 

"If you were anybody else and I mean anybody else, I would already have locked you up in my cells," Jack told him finally breaking the silence. The Doctor sniffled softly. 

"Then why don't you?" He questioned.He didn't lift his head nor did he turn to look at Jack as he continued to stare at the opposite wall of the autopsy room. Despite them believing that getting him off the TARDIS would help with his hallucinations, he could still see the Master standing at the top of the stairs. He wasn't saying anything as he stared down at him. 

"Besides the fact Martha wants to keep you under medical observation, I don't know," Jack sighed leaning back further in his chair. "I don't think you meant to hurt anyone, but what I don't understand is why you thought taking Martha hostage to get your daughters back was a good idea." 

"I just wanted my babies," The Doctor whispered. He heard the Master laughing at him and he looked up at him. Jack looked up at where the Doctor was looking but saw no one standing there. 

"Are you still seeing him?" Jack questioned as he looked back towards the Doctor. There was no use lying to Jack anymore. They knew that he was seeing the Master and lying to him would only make matters worse. So instead, he nodded. "You do know that he isn't there." 

"He is, though," The Doctor answered pulling his eyes away from the Master to focus on the wall again. Despite knowing that the Master was dead, that didn't stop him from seeing him. It also didn't stop him from hearing his words or controls his actions. He deserved to be locked up in the cells where he could no longer hurt the ones that he had once called his friends. Where he didn't have to see the look of disappointment in Jack's eyes or the fear in Marthas. He wanted to pull away when Jack laid a hand on his arm but the restraints stopped him from moving. 

"The medication that Martha gave you should start to help with the hallucinations, but you are going to have to talk to us, Doc," Jack told him. The Doctor turned his head to look at Jack. Jack's heart broke all over again as he saw the confusion and pain in the Doctor's eyes. 

"I can't," The Doctor replied softly. 

"Yes, you can. You and I use to sit for long hours just talking. So forget that we are sitting in the autopsy room. It is just you and me talking just like we use to," Jack informed him. The Doctor smiled but it faded just as quickly.

"What do you want to talk about?" The Doctor wondered. He gave a gentle tug on the restraint testing the give. He wasn't trying to escape but laying on his back was uncomfortable. He didn't ask Jack to adjust the back of the bed or to adjust the restraints, though. 

"How about we start with something easy. Like how am I Cerys' father?" Jack saw the Doctor pale and gag. He swallowed hard as his eyes went wide. 

"She told you?" The Doctor questioned softly.

"No. You did. You were falling asleep and you told me to save our daughter. Martha did clarify who you meant but honestly, Doc, it wasn't hard to figure out seeing that Cerys only has one heart," Jack told him. "What I don't understand is how you were able to get pregnant with my child when we have never had sex."

"We did, though," the Doctor answered. His voice was so quiet that Jack was barely able to hear him. 

"When?" Jack questioned. The Doctor didn't answer right away as he tried to figure out what he was going to tell Jack. In the end, he decided to just tell him the truth. 

"It was aboard the Valiant ," the Doctor began not sure where else to start.

"I already figured out that much," Jack interrupted letting the sarcasm show through in his tone. "What I don't know is how I don't remember our time together." 

"It is because the Master thought it would be funny to drug you with a powerful aphrodisiac," the Doctor explained. Jack felt himself pale.

"I forced myself on you," he stuttered jumping to his feet. He felt disgusted with himself and didn't understand how the Doctor could even look at him, let alone accept his comfort.

"No. You did nothing wrong," the Doctor explained quickly sounding more confident. "For three days you resisted the drug but you were suffering. I offered to help you relieve the pain and you refused. It finally became too much, though. You did nothing wrong. All you did was take the relief from the pain that I offered you."

"But I still hurt you," Jack whispered knowing that if the Master wouldn't provide condoms then he wouldn't have been kind enough to provide anything they could use as lube.

"Yes, but not like him. Even with the drug in your system you were kind," the Doctor tried to reassure him. It didn't work as Jack still felt disgusted with himself for letting the drug win. The Doctor didn't agree as up until he had slept with Jack, he thought that sex could only be painful. Jack had shown him that it was also possible to feel pleasure, though. 

"Do you hate me?" The Doctor asked after a moment of silence passed between the two of them. He would understand if Jack did as he had kept Jack's daughter from him for two years. It didn't matter that Jack didn't remember having sex with him, he deserved to know the truth about Cerys. 

"No," Jack replied, not looking at the Doctor as he responded. Both of them knew that it was a lie, however. Knowing the truth didn't change the fact that the Doctor had allowed his daughter to be cared for by an insane Time Lord. It also didn't change the fact that he couldn't remember sleeping with the Doctor but the Doctor had known. He had been aware they had fulfilled one of Jack's fantasies and had allowed Jack to remain unaware. Jack wanted to run but instead forced himself to sit back down in the chair. 

"Can I have a drink of water?" The Doctor questioned softly.

"Yeah," Jack answered. Standing up again, he went to the sink, filling a cup with water. He returned to the Doctor's side, taking a moment to adjust the bed so that the Doctor was sitting up slightly. He didn't miss the fact that the Doctor groaned in relief as he was allowed to sit up. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he held the cup for him while he drank the cool water. With the Doctor's mouth full of water he was unable to speak and Jack was relieved. He didn't need to hear any more as he just needed a moment to think about what the Doctor had told him.


	32. Chapter 32

-The Valiant-

For three days, the Doctor had watched Jack suffer. He had remained curled up in the corner of the conference room, shuddering with sweat. They had seen no one besides Tish, who had brought them food and water once a day. Jack refused to touch any of the food, insisting that the Doctor needed him more than he did. The Doctor fought him the first day but the small amount of food was more than he had seen in months and he ate it greedily the second day without any further arguments. He made sure, however, that Jack drank his fair share of the water. 

"You can't keep going on like this, Jack," The Doctor informed him softly as he helped him to take a drink from the bottle of water. 

"I have no choice," Jack responded. His body was still as hard as when he first entered the room. It was taking all of his willpower to ignore the pain but it was quickly wearing him down. He had barely slept since the drug was administered to him and he couldn't eat or do anything besides lay curled in the corner as every part of his body ached with desire. He wanted more than anything to kill himself to end the pain, except he couldn't do that to the Doctor. The Doctor didn't think it was fair for him to die even if he would come back. He could still remember the sadness in the Doctor's eyes as he watched him revive and he refused to be responsible for it again. 

"You don't have to suffer. I can help you," The Doctor told him. Jack rolled his eyes. He had heard those words over and over again the last three days. He couldn't force himself on the Doctor, however. 

"I'm fine," Jack responded through gritted teeth. 

"You're not fine. I don't understand why you are willing to stay in this corner and suffer when I am willing to help you," The Doctor told him sternly. He sighed running his hand through his hair. He never thought that he would have to beg the Captain to sleep with him when it was obvious that he wanted in his pants from the moment they met. 

"Because I refuse to be like him," Jack snipped back. He was sick of arguing the Doctor. At the moment, he wanted to be anywhere in the universe than in the conference room with the Doctor. 

"You could never be like him, Jack," The Doctor told him. He laid down on the ground in front of Jack, staring him in the eyes. When they first met up again after he left him alone on the Gamestation, the uniqueness that was Jack had burned his Time Lord senses. Now, that same uniqueness comforted him. It reminded him that no matter what happened, Jack would always be there for him when he needed him the most. Now it was his turn to be there for Jack. "When we first met you were a con man, you have turned your life around and despite running Torchwood you have grown into somebody that I can be proud of."

"Even if I am difficult to look at," Jack replied sarcastically. The Doctor shook his head.

"I shouldn't have told you that. I never meant to hurt you, Jack and I'm sorry," The Doctor apologized. 

"So I'm not hard to look at?" Jack questioned sounding hopeful once more. 

"No. You're uniqueness is comforting in the chaos of the universe," The Doctor explained to him. Jack moved so that he was sitting up a little. The Doctor could tell he was fighting with himself as he tried to decide whether or not to take the Doctor's offer. 

"You won't hate me afterwards?" Jack wondered softly. 

"I could never hate you," The Doctor responded honestly. Jack moved slowly forward until their mouths met. The Doctor allowed Jack to remain in control of the kiss, submitting as Jack's kiss became more desperate. He struggled to control his suffering body, refusing to hurt the Doctor anymore than he had to. Moving his hand down, he carefully pushed one finger up into the Doctor's body. It was dry and it hurt and the Doctor had to remind himself that he wanted this. That he had offered his body for Jack's pleasure. With how desperate Jack was, the Doctor expected Jack to take him quickly so he was surprised that Jack spent time opening his body and preparing him to try to lessen the pain. 

Finally, though, Jack's fingers were removed and the Doctor knew it was the moment of truth. He felt like a whore as he rolled onto his back opening his legs wide. If he was going to do this, he wanted to look into Jack's eyes rather than bent over the conference table like the Master preferred. Jack scrambled to position himself between the Doctor's legs. The Doctor stared unseeing at the ceiling as Jack breached his body slowly. The slow pace didn't last long as the drug raging through his system made Jack chase his own release. Therefore the Doctor was surprised as Jack reached down to take his member in his hand. 

"Jack," the Doctor moaned as Jack made sure that he got pleasure from what was happening to his body. Jack leaned down as far as he could tasting every piece of the Doctor's body that he could reach. Jack found his release first deep inside the Doctor's body but he made sure that the Doctor found his own release moments later. Their bodies remained joined together as Jack claimed his body for a second time. After, the Doctor remain laying on his back unwilling to move his sore body as Jack collapsed to the side. Despite the fact that he was panting hard, he still managed to slip quickly off into a deep sleep. The Doctor rolled onto his side, wincing as he moved. Cuddling into Jack, he took comfort from his warm body. Jack wrapped his arm around him holding him close to his body. For the first time since he lost Rose, the Doctor didn't feel alone. 

Jack slept for hours as his body recovered from the drug. During that time, the Doctor didn't leave his side. Instead, he chose to remain with him, holding him close as he connected with the network. Jack's strength and love had given him the courage that he needed in order to continue to fight to stop the Master. He would save the universe and then ask Jack to travel with him again. Together they could explore new places and forgotten planets. He decided he might even allow Jack to feel their bodies move as one again but this time in the comfort of a warm bed rather than on the could floor of a conference room. He kissed Jack softly on the chest feeling Jack moan beneath him. 

"What happened?" Jack questioned. His head was pounding with the worse hangover imaginable and he just wanted it to end. He felt a strange weight on his chest and he forced his eyes open to see that the Doctor was laying on the floor with him. He was surprised to find that he was also in the conference room when the last place he remembered being was the broiler room. "How did I get here?"

"Don't you remember?" The Doctor wondered lifting his head as he furrowed his brows in concern. Jack started to shake his head then wished he wouldn't have as he felt sick. 

"No," He answered. For just a moment he thought he saw a deep pain in the Doctor's eyes. It was gone so quickly, though, that he couldn't be sure. 

"You've been sick, but don't worry I am taking care of you," The Doctor reassured him. "Just rest now."

"Yeah," Jack responded closing his eyes. The Doctor was relieved when he drifted quickly back off to sleep as he felt the tears stinging his own eyes. Silently, in the arms of the man who would never know how much he hurt him, he began to cry.


	33. Chapter 33

When the Doctor finished drinking, Jack set the cup of water on the bedside table without moving from his spot beside the Doctor. His mind was reeling from the information that the Doctor had provided him but one question kept coming back. One question that would determine if he could ever forgive the Doctor for keeping his daughter hidden from him. 

"Did you suspect that she was mine when you left the Valiant with the Master?" Jack questioned. The Doctor shook his head no rather than answering out loud. "When did you find out?"

"After she was born," The Doctor answered him honestly. Jack nodded slowly. 

"Yet you continued to raise her with the Master rather than getting her away from him," Jack accused the Doctor. The Doctor looked away from Jack, staring towards the wall. He didn't want to tell Jack the amount of times that he tried to run from the Master or the punishments that he received for his actions. He didn't want to see the pity in Jack's eyes or worse the anger. 

"Go on. Tell Jackie boy how you cried for him to help you run. Tell him how I shut you up," The Master taunted him from the top of the stairs. The Doctor looked up at him to see him smiling down with a sinister grin.

"Don't look at him," Jack snipped firmly causing the Doctor's eyes to pull away from the Master. He rolled his head to stare at Jack once more as he contemplated what to tell him. He had already told Jack more than he wanted to so he didn't see the point in lying to him. He didn't have to tell Jack about every bruise and every punishment. He just had to tell him enough to make him understand. 

"I tried," The Doctor began. Jack interrupted him by making a rude noise with his mouth. "I did try. I tried to run away from him several times but he always made sure I stayed."

"How?" Jack questioned irritably. The Doctor narrowed his eyes.

"You've seen my legs," the Doctor answered him in the same tone. Jack took a deep breath. He had seen the Doctor's legs as well as every other bruise that was still visible on his lithe body from the black eye to the bruises on his chest, arms, and stomach as well as his groin, legs, and feet. "He used to tell me that I couldn't run if I can't even walk and he was right."

"I'm sorry that you went through that, Doc. You didn't deserve the pain that he caused you or your children," Jack told him softly the anger in his voice completely gone. 

"No, they didn't," The Doctor agreed. His children didn't deserve to know the Master as their papa. He regretted not allowing Jack to help him with the Master after the long year. His own pain, on the other hand, he had suffered as penance for killing the other Time Lords. While a part of him wanted to run every time the Master hurt him, another part knew that he deserved that pain. 

"Sorry that I was gone for so long," Martha announced as she entered the autopsy room. While she had planned to get the medications that she needed for the Doctor and return quickly to his side again, Tosh had other ideas. She made Martha give a statement about what happened as well as took pictures of the bruises on her arm from the Doctor's grip in case they decided to prosecute him for his actions down the line. While Martha didn't think it would ever come to that she understood that it was standard protocol. 

"That's alright, we were just talking while we waited," Jack spoke up. 

"Anything that I should be aware of?" Martha wondered as she approached. She saw Jack and the Doctor exchange glances. 

"We were just discussing Cerys," Jack answered truthfully. 

"When can I see my babies?" the Doctor questioned looking at Martha.

"Later. Right now you are being kept under evaluation due to your actions. Once I know it is safe, I will bring your children in for a short visit," Martha informed him. She was surprised when the oncoming storm made itself known in his eyes. 

"I would never hurt my children," The Doctor snapped at her angrily. 

"And until just over an hour ago, I would have thought that you would never physically hurt me as well," Martha informed him calmly. The glare didn't fade as the Doctor continued to stare at her. "I am sorry, Doctor, but there is going to be consequences for your actions and you can glare at me all you want but it isn't going to make me change my mind."

"They need me," The Doctor informed her. Martha nodded. 

"Yes, they do but they need you to be healthy and able to care for them properly. I would never forgive myself if I released them into your care knowing that you hallucinate and you accidentally hurt one of them. I also know that you would never forgive yourself either," Martha told him. The glare on his face faded as he looked down. "That being said. I have just been on the TARDIS and there are a couple of pills that I want you to take on top of the neuroleptic that should help you with the hallucinations."

The Doctor didn't comment right away as Martha reached into her pocket pulling out several pill bottles. One by one she opened them removing one or two pills from each putting them in a small cup as she went. She picked up the glass of water and then moved closer to the bed as she held out the cup of pills for the Doctor to take.

"What about the baby?" The Doctor questioned looking wearily at the small cup.

"That is part of the reason that I took so long. I wanted to make sure that any medication I gave you would help you but wouldn't hurt the baby," Martha explained. The Doctor sighed knowing that he was trapped. He had gone to them for help and that is exactly what they were trying to do. Granted it wasn't the help that he wanted or thought that he needed when he first arrived. He knew that e could refuse to take the pills but they would never let him out of the restraints if he did. He would also never see his children again. 

"You could always kill them," The Master offered from his perch. The Doctor shuddered. The Master wasn't really there but he didn't know how to convince his eyes or ears of that fact. The pills that Martha was making him take could help him finally be free of the Master once and for all. He could raise his children without being afraid or hearing the Master taunt him when he made a mistake. That alone was worth giving the pills a chance. His options weighed and not seeing another choice, he reluctantly swallowed the pills along with a long drink of water to wash them down. 

"There now. I just want you to rest now while we give the medication a chance to work," Martha told him setting the cup of water back on the table. She took the pill bottles over to a locked medicine cabinet in the autopsy room. The cabinet is where she kept all of the medications that they had acquired for different species and only she, Owen and Jack knew the combination for it. She labeled each of the bottles with a sticker that had the word Time Lord written on it before placing them on their own shelf. Relocking the cupboard she then turned back to the Doctor. 

"I have some work that I need to get done. Do you have any questions before I go?" Martha wondered. 

"Are you avoiding me?" The Doctor asked her. 

"Of course not. Now I am heading to the lab. I will be back in an hour to check on your vitals and see how you are doing?" Martha informed him before hurrying out of the autopsy room. The Doctor didn't watch her go, instead choosing to close his eyes for awhile. He was done talking and done with them lying to him when he was actually making an effort to tell them the truth. He felt Jack move off the bed and then the steady sound of pages being turned as Jack read a book. The Doctor found the noise soothing as he relaxed. He could feel the drugs racing through his system and overtaking his body. He quickly decided that he didn't like the medications. They made it hard for him to think as everything seemed to be hidden behind a thick fog. His head felt heavy and his arms and legs useless. They made him docile, he decided after a long moment. He was helpless as well as useless like this. Maybe that was what they wanted. Feeling sorry for himself, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

The Doctor lay in the medi-bay with his newborn daughter against his chest. He couldn't figure out a part of his body that didn't ache from his legs which the Master had recently punished to his stomach and groin from giving birth. He coughed softly moaning against the bright light that made his headache. He was tired, thirsty and sore and just wanted to take medicine before sleeping for as long as possible. The Master had yet to come back to the medi-bay, however, since saving their little girl. The Doctor looked down at the small baby laying in his arms. She still needed to be cleaned and fed for the first time but he was having trouble finding the strength to move. 

"Master," He called out weakly, begging his friend and lover to return. "Master, please." There was no indication that he was returning as the TARDIS hummed softly to him. A drawer next to the bed opened with a bottle of pills inside it. The Doctor reached in taking them gratefully. He opened the bottle swallowing dry a couple of pills inside. It then took everything inside of him to force himself to his feet. He stumbled the few feet to the sink, laying his precious daughter just inside it, supporting her with his arm. He was gentle as he cleaned her for the first time revealing the light brown hair that scattered her head. He was relieved when the TARDIS provided him with a nappy as well as a light purple blanket to wrap her in. He dried her well, putting medicine and bandaging the umbilical cord before wrapping her in the blanket. He didn't care about his own well-being as he stumbled back to the bed.

"I am sure you're papa is just busy," He told his baby, trying to reassure himself as he went to climb in the bed. The TARDIS hummed at him blowing warm air. He looked down to see the drawer open again and filled with formula, and a bottle. The Doctor knew she was right and so despite his soreness, he stumbled back to the counter, making her a bottle before finally being allowed to collapse down on the bed. He forced himself to stay awake until she had been fed, burped and was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Only then did he allow himself to drift off to sleep. He was woken by a newborn's screams and his routine started all over again as he cared for her. Now, however, there was also nappy changes on top of feedings and cuddles. He slept in between each feeding getting his own strength up as he cared for his precious daughter. 

For the first time, in a long time, he didn't care that he wasn't sure how much time had passed as he recovered. He didn't see the Master nor care about where he was as he tended to his precious child. All that mattered is that his daughter continued to gain strength and thrive despite her premature birth. Therefore, he was concerned as he came to realize that her body was slightly warmer than it should have been. He immediately forced himself out of bed, taking her with him to his lab. If she was sick, he would never forgive himself for passing his illness on to her. He hated himself for making her cry when he took a small amount of blood, feeding it into the TARDIS. 

"You're Jack's daughter," He whispered softly looking down at the newborn as the TARDIS quickly returned that she had both human and Time Lord DNA. He knew how it happened, of course, as he would never forget that brief moment that they had spent together aboard the Valiant. He just never imagined that it would lead to him carrying their daughter. Over the next few hours, the Doctor spent time cataloging the differences he could find from her one heart to her unique digestive system. Her body needed the Time Lord energy, yet, he couldn't figure out how she was using it. He stared at the miracle in his arms that shouldn't have been alive except she had survived the first twenty-four hours since her birth and continued to thrive. Knowing he had to protect her, he hid all his findings deep in the TARDIS medical files. 

"Don't worry, Cerys, Daddy will keep you safe," He promised the innocent child as he tried to figure out how he would take her to Jack.

-DW-

"Cerys," The Doctor moaned opening his eyes. His head felt heavy and for a moment he wasn't sure where he was. Only Jack sitting by his side reminded him that he was safe within Torchwood. He tried to contemplate those words as he would have never imagined ever feeling safe in Torchwood after they opened the rift and took Rose from him. Except with Jack, he knew he was safe. Jack would never let them hurt him or experiment on him especially now that he was heavily drugged by Martha. 

"She's safe with Gwen," Jack reassured him. 

"I want my baby," The Doctor cried. Jack set his book down on the edge of the bed before getting to his feet. Gently, he brushed the hair back from the Doctor's forehead. "Please, Jack. She is so scared and confused. I just need to see her. I have to let her know it is alright."

"She is being well taken care of. I am sure Gwen is spoiling them because as much as Gwen complains she loves children," Jack told him. All of his reassurances meant nothing to the Doctor, however, as he began to cry. He knew that his little girls were safe within Jack's care. That didn't matter as he was sure that he had been dreaming of his daughter and just needed to hold her in his arms. He tried to bite back the tears as a sob escaped followed quickly by another one. He couldn't wipe the tears away as his arms were restrained to his sides. Nor could he hold Jack for comfort. The thought of being trapped made without being to hold anyone made him sob harder. 

"It's going to be alright, Doc," Jack whispered, gently brushing one of the tears off the Doctor's cheek. 

"It's not," The Doctor sobbed, stuttering out the words. He coughed as he continued to cry. He couldn't stop himself if he wanted to as the drugs took away his control. He hated them even if he knew that he needed them in order to get better. Hesitantly, he glanced to the top of the stairs. He could still see the Master standing there but he couldn't hear him taunting him or laughing at his misery. 

"Hey, don't look for him, Doctor. He's not there," Jack told him. The Doctor forced himself to look back at Jack as he felt Jack's hand brush the side of his face. 

"Because I killed him," The Doctor cried. His sobs increased as he thought of his lost friend and how once more he was the last of the Time Lords. He heard Jack sigh. Reaching into his pocket, Jack pulled out his cell phone messaging Martha. While he waited for a reply, he adjusted the back of the Doctor's bed so that he was sitting up straighter. The Doctor didn't seem to notice as he continued to cry with the occasional sob interrupting his breathing. He did notice, however, as Jack removed the restraint from his left arm. He was pulled into Jack's arms before Jack released the right arm as well. 

"Shhh," Jack told him holding him close. He could feel Jack's arms pressing on his bruises but he didn't care as he held onto Jack just as tightly. He wasn't able to turn into him completely due to his legs still being restrained but that didn't stop him from trying. "You're going to hurt yourself, Doc. Just lay still and calm down," Jack cooed softly. The Doctor listened gripping onto Jack's shirt while he tried to calm down. Every thought of his children or the Master, however, made him cry harder leaving him a trembling sobbing mess.

"It's not working?" Martha questioned coming into the room to check on him. Jack shook his head no. While she knew that it was his body adjusting to the medications she still tried to examine him. If anything it just made him cry worse. He squirmed away from her touch the best he could. Seeing that she was just agitating him, she let the stethoscope rest against her chest. 

"Isn't there anything we can do to help him?" Jack wondering in his own distress from trying to calm the Time Lord. Martha shook her head no.

"He just needs to calm down," Martha told him. She went to the sink to get the Doctor a fresh cup of water. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she tried to hand it to him but he refused to take it. "Doctor, listen to me. I want you to place your hands on Jack's chest and breathe with him. Can you do that? Just breathe with Jack."

"Breathe with me, Sweethearts," Jack whispered taking the Doctor's hands and moving them to rest against his chest. He took a steady breath in letting it out slowly. The Doctor took a short shaky breath sobbing as he let it out. He kept trying, however, and soon his sobs faded as he breathed calmly with Jack relaxing them both. Martha stood again going to the sink to get him a warm cloth to wash his face with. With Jack's help, he cleaned his face up then settled back in Jack's arms, grateful when his arms were not restrained again right away. He had no doubt that he would be restrained again before Jack left his side so for now he enjoyed being cuddled close. 

"Daddy," Cerys called happily from the top of the stairs. He turned his head to see her rushing down to him flinging herself on the bed. Her face was a sticky mess of chocolate banana and the Doctor retrieved the wet cloth to clean her face with. 

"My baby," He cooed happily. "Are you being good for Gwen."

"Yep," She answered quickly. 

"She has been being a very good girl," Gwen reassured him bringing Ajessa into the room. She handed her down to the Doctor who cuddled his babies close. Gwen left the room so that she wouldn't remind him constantly that they were only visiting for now. Soon, they would be taken again so that he could rest and heal. He tried not to think about that as he held them close, listening to Ajessa make babbling noises. He had his babies back and for now that was all that mattered.


	35. Chapter 35

Martha allowed the Doctor to spend an hour with the children, cooing over them and snuggling them close as he held them. Jack stayed right by his side the entire time ready to intervene if the Doctor tried to hurt the children or make a run for it. Granted his legs were still restrained to the bed so he wouldn't get far, but that didn't matter if the Doctor was determined enough. About a half-hour prior to them leaving, Martha gave the Doctor a cup of tea that she had spiked with a light sedative in order to try to make it as easy as possible when it came time to separate the children from their father again. She had considered her decision to sedate him for awhile before finally adding the powder to his tea. While she didn't want to keep him sedated, she also didn't want to end up with a scalpel on her neck again. 

"Alright, time to tell daddy goodnight," Martha announced as she watched the Doctor's eyes drift closed. He snuggled further into Jack, letting his head rest heavily against Jack's chest as he continued to hold his babies close to him. 

"I don't want them to go," The Doctor responded with a yawn. He forced them open again but he was quickly losing the fight against the sedative. She saw him turn his eyes to look at the teacup. For a moment, she thought he was going to realize that she drugged it. Instead, he picked it up draining the last little bit that was in it. 

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but they need to go back to Gwen now. You can visit with them again tomorrow," Martha told him standing her ground. She moved to the bed reaching down to take Ajessa in her arms. The baby began to cry as she reached out trying to get back to the Doctor. 

"Daddy," Cerys sobbed clutching his shirt as Jack gently moved her away from the Doctor. Jack easily untangled her hands from the Doctor's shirt. He moved her to one side as he used his other arm to carefully maneuver the Doctor back onto the bed. He stood up with her in his arms, easily holding onto her as she cried.

"I'll kill you if you take them from me," the Doctor threatened. It was hard to take him seriously, however, with his eyes only open a crack and his head resting against the pillows. 

"You know that threat only works, Doc, if the man you are threatening isn't immortal," Jack told him trying not to chuckle. He walked around the bed handing Cerys to Martha. Both girls were still crying but they didn't fight anymore as Martha started towards the door. 

"You two were both very good today and I know that you miss your daddy but he needs to sleep now," Martha told them heading up the stairs. Jack didn't hear the rest as he turned his attention back to the Doctor. 

"I can find a way to keep you dead," The Doctor replied. 

"I'm sure you can," Jack chuckled. He picked up one of the Doctor's limp hands, barely receiving a fight out of him as he restrained it to the bed again. 

"I can. The Master learned a great deal about how your energy works to heal you and revive you during your time on the Valiant. I can use that information to develop a cure for whatever you are, Jack," The Doctor informed him seriously. The humor was gone now from Jack's face as he looked at the darkness in the Doctor's eyes. The Doctor wasn't lying. "Do you want to die?"

"We have already had this conversation, Doc," Jack answered him. In his mind, he could see the Doctor looking at him through the small window as he worked. He had finally received his answer about why the Doctor had left him on the Gamestation all those years ago. Granted, the answer had hurt because the Doctor had known at the time that he was now immortal and rather than stay behind to help him learn to live with it, he had run. In a way, it had hurt Jack even more to know that it wasn't something he had did that caused the Doctor to run but Rose choosing to bring him back to life. Jack liked to think that she had a reason beyond the fact that they were friends but he had yet to find out what that reason was. 

"Awe, little Jackieboy wants to stand all alone at the edge of the universe and scream into the darkness," The Master taunted from the top of the stairs. 

"He won't end up alone," The Doctor replied. He didn't have the strength to move his head to look at the Master as the sedative made his body feel heavy. He wanted nothing more to drift off to sleep but it was hard to do with the two men talking to him. 

"What do you mean he won't end up alone?" Jack questioned. Ending up alone at the end of the universe had become one of his deepest fears since becoming immortal. He had nightmares where he would find himself standing in the pitch black night screaming as he died over and over again. Yet, due to the curse of immortality, he was forced to revive alone in the cold. He shuddered at the thought. The Doctor, however, didn't seem to notice the fear that filled his eyes.

"What are you going to do save him?" The Master taunted. "Pathetic Theta can't even save himself from being restrained to the bed, yet he thinks he is going to save his precious Jack."

"I will save him," The Doctor argued. 

"Who will you save?" Jack wondered. He took the Doctor's chin in his hand turning his head to look into his eyes. It had taken him a moment to realize that he was only hearing half of the conversation again and he wasn't going to let the Doctor continue to listen to the Master.

"Just a few minutes ago you threatened to kill him, though. Which is it, Theta because it can't be both?" The Master questioned as he leaned on the rail. 

"Doctor, please listen to me. The Master isn't really there and deep inside you know it. Just let him go and listen to me," Jack begged the Doctor. He reached out running a comforting hand through the Doctor's hair as the Doctor continued to ignore him. 

"I was wrong to threaten him. I care for him and I don't want him dead," The Doctor informed the Master.

"Does he know that?" The Master taunted. 

"Yes," The Doctor answered. "Tell him, Jack."

"Tell who?" Jack questioned relieved that the Doctor had finally acknowledged him. 

"The Master," The Doctor replied. His eyes drifted closed and he forced them open again. The sedative was clouding his mind, making it very difficult for him to concentrate. He just wanted Jack to tell the Master that he knew he was important to the Doctor so that he could finally go to sleep. 

"He isn't here, Doc. You and I are the only two people in the room," Jack informed him. The Doctor forced his eyes to turn to where the Master had stood only moments before. The staircase was empty, however. The Doctor rolled his eyes. It was just like the Master to leave rather than receive an answer that contradicted what he wanted to hear. 

"Figures," The Doctor mumbled rolling his head to the side. Jack watched the Doctor's eyes drift closed again. He reached out taking the Doctor's restrained hand in his and the Doctor squeezed his hand softly. 

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?" Jack questioned as he watched the Doctor's sluggish movements. He knew the Doctor was on a lot of pills that could make his head feel cloudy but he had been fine a short time ago. Now he was acting strangely and making Jack worry. 

"Martha drugged my tea," The Doctor answered matter of factly. 

"You knew she drugged it but you finished it anyways?" Jack wondered in disbelief. The Doctor tried to nod but just let his head fall towards his chest instead. 

"I wanted to sleep," The Doctor yawned. Jack shook his head. Leaning over he kissed the Doctor gently on the forehead. The Doctor made a face at him but couldn't wipe it away. He tried anyway by turning his head as far as he could into the pillow. Jack couldn't help the bark of laughter watching the Doctor try desperately to wipe the kiss away. Taking pity on the Time Lord he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the spot that he kissed. 

"There now go to sleep," Jack told him. The Doctor snuggled down into the blankets the best he could as he continued to hold onto Jack's hand. Taking comfort in the warm touch he let the drugs lull him off to a dreamless sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

With the Doctor sedated, Jack slipped out of the autopsy room heading up the stairs. He was surprised to see that the hub was empty except for Ianto sitting at the rift computer. He was drinking a cup of coffee as he worked on a report but he looked up at Jack and smiled upon seeing him. Jack smiled back. He still needed to finish his talk with the young Welshman and now was the perfect time to do it. There was one other thing he had to do first. Making his way around the computer he headed up the stairs to the conference room. Upon entering it, however, he found that the room was now a make-shift nursery for the two little girls who were staying with them. Gwen had to have help because the conference table was pushed against the far wall and the couch had been made up with colorful blankets. A cot sat against the wall beside the couch and a new rug was spread out on the floor. Toys were scattered across the rug along with blocks. What he didn't see, though, was the four people he was looking for. 

"Where's Gwen?" Jack asked Ianto as he exited what once was his conference room. 

"In the kitchen," Ianto answered. Jack sighed. Going down one set of stairs, he climbed the next. Inside the kitchen, Gwen sat at the table with Ajessa on her lap. Martha sat across from her and Cerys sat between them. All four were dining on plates of bangers and mash covered in a thick gravy. Jack felt his stomach growl as he looked at the food.

"There is still some on the stove if you're that hungry," Martha laughed. Jack went to the cupboard, grabbing a plate.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't sedate the Doctor unless absolutely necessary. It caused his hallucinations to become worse again," Jack told her as he made a mound of potatoes on his plate.

"I have him on medicine to help with his hallucinations but it is going to take time to get to a therapeutic level in order to be effective. So, I considered my options before sedating him, Jack. I settled on the sedative because I was worried about taking the girls from him again so soon after his last episode. His arms were unrestrained and I didn't want to end up with a scalpel against my throat again," Martha explained to Jack. Jack took a hand full of bangers and threw them on the plate before covering everything in gravy. 

"I could have restrained him if he became violent," Jack informed her. He took a seat at the table. He was no longer as hungry due to their conversation except he knew he would regret it if he didn't eat. His body processed calories quickly due to the autron energy that kept him alive and it was possible for him to starve to death in a matter of days. 

"Only if he didn't stop you first, and before you lie to me don't think I didn't hear him threaten you," Martha responded. She looked at Cerys watching the child eat for a moment. It was obvious that Cerys wasn't paying attention as she happily stabbed at a piece of sausage before bringing the fork to her mouth upside.

"He didn't mean it. He was just angry because we were taking his children again when he wanted to spend time with them," Jack informed her. 

"You can't know that for sure," Martha argued. 

"I can because while he was hallucinating he said that he cared for me and I believe him," Jack ran his hands through his hair leaving his elbows resting on the table as he held his head for a moment. It didn't matter how much he cared for the Doctor, he was in a relationship with Ianto. The Time Lord would always have a piece of his heart, though, and his heart would never truly feel whole until that piece was returned in the form of the Doctor's love. 

"I think he cares for all of his companions in his own way," Martha responded. Jack sighed. She was right. The Doctor had never returned his love or even his affection. He had practically thrown himself at the Time Lord but the man only ever had eyes for Rose. Now he was pregnant, scared and mentally damaged from choosing to remain with the Master. Jack had no right to demand more from him and doing so would only be taking advantage of the Doctor in his weakened state. What he needed to do was push his feelings aside and care for the Doctor until he was on his feet again. 

"After I finish eating, I am going to go finish my talk with Ianto. Would you please let me know when the Doctor wakes up?" Jack questioned picking up his fork again. 

"Of course," Martha answered. The rest of the meal was relatively quiet beyond the basic small talk that Gwen tried to make and the babbling noises Ajessa made. Ajessa more than made up for how quiet Cerys was by making noise constantly. None of her noises made any sense except for the occasional "Da" or "Pa." Still, she babbled and no amount of gentle shushing would get her to stop. 

Finishing his meal, Jack placed his plate in the sink before heading out to find Ianto. He was still sitting at the rift computer but now had his feet up on the desk as he leaned back in the chair. There was a book in his hand and he slowly turned the pages. Jack came up behind him dropping a kiss on the top of his head. While he was there he gave a quick glance to the monitors. The Doctor was sleeping soundly still due to the sedative which was fine by Jack. Pulling Ianto his feet, he thought of everything that they needed to talk about. His mixed feelings for the Doctor, Cerys being his daughter, the fact that he wanted to marry the Welshman but wasn't sure how their relationship would work while he tried to be a part of his daughter's life. But as he Looked in Ianto's blue eyes, he couldn't do it. Instead, he pressed his lips against Ianto's kissing him deeply.

From there Jack wasn't quite sure how they made it up the stairs to his office and then down the ladder to his bedroom. He took pleasure in the young man's body memorizing every whimper and moan that he made. He kissed along his back listening to the soft whispers of his name. Even as his body moved with Ianto's, he felt tears prickling the sides of his eyes. A part of him knew that this would be one of the last times they made love but he didn't want it to end. He never wanted to lose the Welshman who had stolen his heart except the universe didn't work that way. His time with anyone would only ever be a blink of an eye during his long life and he tried to cherish every moment that he had with him. 

He couldn't let Ianto see the tears. His young lover deserved more than that. Wiping his eyes then pulled out of the willing body. Ianto didn't question as he was flipped onto his back and he stared up at Jack, kissing him deeply as their bodies were joined once more. He poured his love into his movements making sure that Ianto knew how much he cared about him. Ianto wrapped his arms around his back holding him close to his body as together they found their releases. Jack left himself buried in the clenching body resting his head on Ianto's chest and listening to his pounding heart. Ianto held him close to his body. He had to feel the tears that were once more falling from Jack's eyes but he didn't say anything. Finally, he could hide no longer. Feeling their bodies separate he fell to the side. Ianto stood, dressing slowly. Jack looked over to see the pain in his eyes and he hated himself for causing it. 

"Ianto," Jack whispered pulling himself to sit against the headboard. 

"Just tell me why. What did I do wrong?" Ianto questioned. 

"You did nothing wrong. I meant what I said earlier today that I still love you and don't want this to end," Jack told him. He lifted his arm, hoping that Ianto would join him again but the young man continued to stand. Taking a deep breath Jack began to talk. He told Ianto everything he knew about what happened between him and the Doctor on the Valiant and how it had resulted in the child. He continued letting him know his confusion about how he felt about the Doctor and the fact that he was a father again. He wanted to be a part of Cerys' life yet he wasn't sure that he could. He even told Ianto that he wanted to marry him but now things had become complicated due to the Doctor's return. Finally going quiet he waited anxiously for Ianto to speak. 

"Ianto, tell me what I should do," Jack begged him softly. He had always trusted the man's advice. Now with how lost he felt, he wanted that advice more than ever. Ianto just shook his head. 

"I need time to think," Ianto replied standing up and heading to the ladder. 

"I understand. Take all the time that you need. I'll be here when you are ready," Jack responded. He watched until Ianto disappeared before hitting the wall above the headboard. Screaming in anger he punched it, again and again, ignoring the pain in his hand as well as his bleeding knuckles. The pain in his hand didn't make him feel any better and he fell to his side holding his bruised broken hand against his chest. Any time now he would be summoned back to the Time Lord's side and the Doctor couldn't see him in this much pain. He had to be strong for everyone else and the only one who he had allowed to see his weak side was now heading to his own flat. Grabbing his gun out of the nightstand, Jack headed to the shower.


	37. Chapter 37

Jack took his time in the shower. No matter how hard he tried, he was unable to stop his thoughts from dwelling on the Doctor and Ianto. He was positive that he had ruined things with Ianto today except it wasn't fair to keep lying with the young Welshman when his heart was so conflicted. In the fifty-first century, it would be acceptable for him to have a sexual relationship with Ianto and an emotional relationship with the Doctor. Jack couldn't do that, though. They both deserved more than just half of heart. Ianto deserved someone that he could grow old with and that loved him entirely. While the Doctor deserved someone that could be with him through all his regenerations. Neither one deserved the pain they had received from previous relationships, nor the horrible abuse the Doctor received. Even if the Doctor could never love him back, Jack would make sure that he was taken care of and knew that he was loved until his dying day. Jack sighed reaching for the gun that he had brought with him. Taking aim, he silenced his thoughts for a moment. 

By the time Jack made it back to the Doctor, his gun was once more stashed in his bedside drawer and there was no sign of the injury to his hand nor the gunshot wound that had helped to heal it. He had taken his time to shave, trim his hair and make himself look more presentable even if he didn't feel that way. He was surprised to see that the Doctor was sitting up in bed with his eyes open a crack. A cup of tea was sitting on a table across his lap and a long straw was sticking out of it allowing him to drink without help. He smiled softly as he saw Jack coming down the stairs towards him. 

"Martha was supposed to tell me as soon as you were awake," Jack informed him as he approached.

"She said that you were with Ianto," The Doctor replied monotonously. Jack sat down on the edge of the bed looking into the Time Lord's eyes. They had a glossy sheen from the drugs that were racing through his system to try to control the hallucinations. Reaching out, he tried to brush a piece of hair off of the Doctor's forehead but he moved his head from Jack's hand. Jack dropped his hand as he tried not to sigh. 

"Does it upset you that I was with Ianto?" Jack questioned him. The Doctor shook his head no even as he refused to meet Jack's eyes. Jack couldn't keep the anger out of his voice as he spoke again. "Good because it shouldn't. I was happy with Ianto before you arrived."

"I'm sorry," The Doctor whispered, still with no emotion in his voice. "Once Martha releases me, I can take the girls and leave if you want me to."

"Is that you want?" Jack wondered softening his tone slightly. It wasn't fair to take his anger out on the Doctor when he had only come to Torchwood seeking their help. It wasn't his fault that Jack still cared about him or that Jack was confused because of Cerys. The Doctor had never asked Jack to love him, only to help him. 

"No, I want to stay with you," The Doctor answered after a moment. What he wanted was to feel safe after everything that had happened to him and Jack made him feel that way. He didn't want to take the girls back on the TARDIS, wandering lost and alone until someone else hurt him or caused him pain. How long could he protect his children by himself when he couldn't even protect them from the monster that they called papa. They could have a real papa with Jack. A man who would love them raising them to be happy rather than only knowing fear.

"You make me feel safe," He continued, his mouth getting ahead of his brain. Realizing what he said, he turned his head away, his face going red. Jack leaned down kissing the side of the Doctor's head. 

"Then you can stay as long as you need to," Jack told him. 

 

-DW-

The next few days were the same as Jack stayed by the Doctor's side whenever possible. The Doctor remained impassive as the drugs made it hard for him to think. He was still restrained to the bed but that was alright as he had little interest in doing anything besides staring at the wall. He asked about his daughters often and asked to see them often. The girls, however, were kept away from him not only for his own safety but theirs. They feared his reaction when the girls were taken as he became violent the first two times. While the Doctor understood their concern, the girls were too young to. They cried and Cerys acted out making it hard for Gwen to watch them. Martha and Tosh helped out when they could but Martha also had the Doctor to care for. Owen claimed he wasn't good with kids and no one had seen Ianto since his and Jack's discussion. 

Jack stayed by the Doctor's side, caring for him and trying to get him to talk about what happened with the Master. The Doctor remained impassive, however. He stared for long hours at the wall not saying anything as he listened to Jack talk and the Master mock him. Every day the Master was becoming less clear but despite the medications he remained. Blood seeped from his forehead and chest reminding the Doctor of how he killed him to save his children. Only Jack being near him kept him from speaking to the Master and seeking his guidance. Jack's constant reassurance reminded him that he had a safe place in the universe, regardless of how small it was. 

While the Doctor slept, however, Jack worked on clearing out an old storage room to make it a safe space for the Doctor. He took his time sorting out the files and packing them into boxes. He had Owen pick up paint on the way to work one morning and painted the room a soft blue. A bed was moved into the room that had restraints on the sides. A large armchair was placed beside the bed for Jack to use but other than that the room was left empty. Jack hated himself as he placed a deadbolt on the outside of the door in order to lock the Doctor in if necessary. 

In the early morning of the fourth day, the Doctor was finally moved to the room. Martha made sure the Doctor was properly medicated before having Jack carry him through the hub. The Doctor looked around lazily as he was carried up one set of stairs and then down another. Martha opened the door for Jack and Jack carried him to the bed, laying him down on it. The Doctor squirmed happily on the bed relieved not to be restrained anymore. He turned on his side, curling into himself with a soft sigh. While he hadn't been flat on his back, due to being pregnant, his body was sore from laying in one position most days. He stretched out again, squirming as he rubbed his face against the pillow. Jack stood in the doorway watching the Doctor try to get comfortable. He tossed and turned before looking up at Jack. 

"Lay with me?" He questioned. Jack closed the door behind himself as he crossed the room. Climbing up on the bed, he took the Doctor into his arms. The Doctor rubbed his face against Jack's chest. Jack looked down, seeing that the Doctor wasn't doing it because he was trying to get comfortable. His eyes were glossy and he seemed to be enjoying the feel of the fabric rubbing against his cheek. 

"Having fun?" Jack wondered as he watched him. The Doctor stopped as he looked up at Jack. 

"You're soft," He informed him matter of factly as he placed his forehead against Jack's chest. He took a deep breath in as he ran his hand on Jack's shirt. "And warm." 

Jack lay there watching as the Doctor ran his hand along Jack's body feeling the different textures with interest. He seemed fascinated by each new texture along with how Jack's chest moved up and down as he breathed. Jack couldn't help but wonder what Martha had given the Doctor and if he would remember his wandering hands laters. Regardless of whether or not he did, however, Jack knew that he was going to give him hell for it later.


	38. Chapter 38

Eventually, the Doctor's hands stilled as he rested his head on Jack's chest. His hands gripped Jack's shirt tightly, thankful that he was able to hold someone after the days of being restrained to the bed. Not that he minded the restraints. The restraints kept him grounded and kept the others around him safe. While restrained he didn't have to worry about the Master making him try to hurt them or take Martha hostage again in order to try to get his children back. The drugs racing through his system made it easier to ignore him but it didn't stop the Master from watching him or trying to talk to him whenever he was alone. Lifting his head slightly, he could see the Master standing in the corner of the room watching him cuddle with Jack. Blood was dripping down his body pooling on the floor of the room. A part of his mind knew that none of it was real. A larger part, however, wanted nothing more to go over and clean the blood up. Releasing Jack's shirt, he stood up on shaky legs. 

"Do you have a handkerchief?" He asked Jack as he stood unsteadily beside the bed. His legs felt funny due to lack of use over the last few days as well as the drugs. Jack reached into his pocket pulling out a white handkerchief. He handed it to the Doctor watching as he made his way across the room getting carefully to his knees near the corner

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" Jack questioned as he watched the Doctor running the cloth across the floor as if he were cleaning up an unseen spill. 

"Cleaning up the blood," The Doctor answered him calmly as he folded the handkerchief over. The Master refused to move from his spot and so he had to wipe around his feet. Jack sighed getting out of bed as well. He couldn't help the disappointment he felt knowing that the medicine wasn't helping the Doctor. He was still seeing things that weren't there which meant that he was also still seeing the Master. Going to the Doctor he knelt down beside him pulling the Doctor up so that he could look him in the eyes.

"There's nothing there, Doc. The floor is clean," Jack told him. The Doctor looked at him confused before looking towards the floor. Jack was kneeling right in the blood but he didn't seemed concerned by the stickiness or the wetness soaking into his trousers. 

"How can you not see it? It's everywhere," The Doctor informed him, leaning over to try to clean up the mess again. He could smell the sharp iron in the blood and feel the wetness on his hands. It couldn't be a hallucination if he could see it so clearly, could it? He looked towards the floor again before looking at Jack, the confusion clear in his eyes. 

"What's everywhere?" Jack questioned trying a different approach.

"His blood," The Doctor answered Jack softly. 

"Is the Master here with us?" Jack wondered and the Doctor nodded. "Where?"

"Standing behind you," The Doctor told him. Jack glanced over his shoulder to see that the corner was as empty as when they laid on the bed together. The two of them were the only ones in the room at the moment. He hung his head as Jack turned back to look at him. "He isn't there is he?"

"No," Jack answered him. He took the Time Lord in his arms as he began to tremble, a tear running down his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying, Jack, but I don't know what is real anymore," The Doctor apologized pulling away from him. He forced himself to his feet, ignoring Jack's hand as he held it out to help him up.

"I know this has to be difficult for you, Doc. I can only imagine what he has put you through the last few years but if you can trust anything, you can trust me. I would never hurt you," Jack informed him as he stood up behind the Doctor. He walked slowly behind him as the Doctor stumbled back to the bed. The Doctor sat down on the edge staring down at the floor while Jack took a seat in the chair across from him. 

"I'm trying, but my head feels funny from the medicines that Martha gave me," The Doctor told him before continuing without prompting from Jack. "I don't like it. It feels as if my head is thick and I can't concentrate. I'm tired all the time but I can't sleep. When I do sleep, my dreams are filled with him and he is still here when I wake."

"Do you want me to talk to her about adjusting your medications?" Jack questioned him. The Doctor shook his head no.

"I don't want to listen to him again, Jack. I hurt Martha and I wanted to hurt you," The Doctor told him looking up at Jack finally.

"You didn't though. I know you were angry when we took your children but you were able to ignore him. Every day it will get easier and I will stand by you until you are well regardless of what happens," Jack reassured him. The Doctor smiled at him softly. "Now I don't know about you, but I am starving. How about I message Martha to bring us down lunch."

"Yeah," The Doctor agreed realizing how hungry he was. He rubbed his hand along the bed feeling the softness of the blanket on it. He crinkled his forehead as he ran his hand along the sheet feeling the contrast with the soft coolness of it. Rolling over onto his side, he rubbed his face against the soft blanket. Jack just watched him until there was a soft knock on the door. Martha let herself in carrying a tray with her. The tray had several sandwiches on it and Jack felt his stomach growl as he reached for one. 

"Thank you, Martha," he told her through a mouth full of food. 

"Not a problem. I was just about to come down here and get you anyways," Martha responded. 

"Oh?" Jack questioned surprising Martha that he was able to make the noise with how full his mouth was. 

"Ianto is here and waiting for you up in your office," Martha informed Jack as she selected a chicken sandwich for the Doctor along with a fresh cup of tea. 

"How is he?" Jack asked her in concern suddenly no longer hungry. He set the rest of the sandwich down on his leg.

"He seems like he is alright but he tried to hand Gwen his resignation from Torchwood. She refused to accept it until he spoke with you first," Martha responded. Jack moved towards the door quickly, hesitating before he actually left.

"Are you going to be okay to sit with him for a few minutes?" Jack questioned Martha knowing her weariness in being alone with the Doctor. Martha looked at the Doctor happily picking the chicken off the sandwich. He had no sharp utensils nor was there anything dangerous that he could get ahold of in this room. The worse he could do is break the cup to use the sharp shards as a weapon but she doubted that he would waste the tea. She knew, though, that if the Doctor really wanted out of the room, she wouldn't be able to stop him as she would never be foolish enough to call the Time Lord helpless. 

"We'll be fine," Martha answered Jack after a long moment. Jack hurried out of the room before she had the chance to change her mind. While the Doctor needed him, he needed to talk to Ianto. Going up to his office, he found the door was open and he could see Ianto sitting in the chair in front of his desk. Ianto hadn't bothered to shave nor dress in his suit and looked generally unkempt. It broke Jack's heart to see him that way, knowing that he was the source of Ianto's pain. He sat on his desk in front of Ianto rather than sitting across from him. Ianto looked up at him and he could see that Ianto's eyes were red from crying. Reaching out he gently thumbed the side of Ianto's cheek. Ianto pulled away and Jack dropped his hand with a sigh.

"What is this I hear that you are trying to quit?" Jack asked him. 

"It is for the best," Ianto answered softly. 

"Bullshit," Jack responded. 

"I have given a lot of thought about what you told me Jack, and I have decided that it would be best if we went our separate ways," Ianto informed him. Jack took a deep breath. He had expected it since hearing that Ianto was trying to resign but it didn't make hearing the actual words any easier. 

"Don't say that. I love you, Ianto," Jack begged him softly. 

"And I love you, but we both know that you love the Doctor. He can give you what I can't. With the Doctor, you can have a family and children that you don't have to hide the truth from. The Doctor can also give you more years than I can," Ianto told him his voice firm even as he stared at Jack's chin, refusing to look him in the eyes. Jack reached into his desk pulling out the small box with the ring. He held out the box to Ianto and he took it from Jack opening it.

"You saved me when I felt that I didn't deserve to be loved any more," Jack began to explain.

"Please, Jack don't do this," Ianto interrupted him. He closed his eyes as he closed the box, setting it back on Jack's desk.

"I don't want to lose you, Ianto," Jack told him tears streaming down his own cheeks. 

"I'm sorry," Ianto told him standing up. He headed towards the door. Jack grabbed the stack of papers off his desk throwing them. They slammed into the wall beside Ianto causing him to pause. 

"I refuse to accept this or your resignation. I expect you to be back in the archives first thing Monday morning. Is that understood?" Jack snapped at him angrily. 

"Yes, sir," Ianto answered softly. There was no way of knowing if he would listen to Jack until Monday morning. Until then, Jack watched him go. He wanted more than anything to stop him. He had begged Ianto to stay, though, and Ianto had just ignored him. His heart felt as if it had been ripped in two and not even the large piece that the Doctor held could heal it. Not that the Doctor wanted to return the pieces that he held anyway. Ianto didn't seem to understand that even if he pined over the Doctor that love would never be reciprocated. He hated Ianto for leaving him even as he knew that Ianto still held half of his heart. He could feel the tears on his cheeks and he couldn't return to the Doctor like this. Taking a moment to calm down, he headed to his room.


	39. Chapter 39

Jack planned on sitting down in his room, until he was ready to return to the Doctor's side. As he sat there, however, his thoughts were with Ianto. He had never hidden the fact that he loved the Doctor from the Welshman, nor had he ever pretended that the Doctor could or would love him back. He didn't want to wait another one-hundred years waiting for the Doctor on the off chance that he would return his love when he had the chance to be happy now. He didn't even think about it as he went up to his office, grabbing his long coat off of the coat rack and making sure that his SUV keys were in his pocket before heading down the stairs into the main hub. 

"If Martha asks tell her I stepped out for a little while. I have my cellphone if she needs me but I shouldn't be gone more than a couple of hours," Jack told Tosh as he crossed the room the guest entrance. 

"I'll let her know," Tosh responded not questioning where he was going. She had seen the look on Ianto's face as he had rushed out of the hub and was just surprised that it had taken Jack so long to go after him. It had been rare for the two of them to have a day apart over the last couple of years, so she knew something was wrong when Ianto was gone for three days straight.

Getting into his SUV, Jack drove the familiar rodes to Ianto's flat. The drive wasn't far as Ianto had chosen the flat due to its proximity to the HUB. It allowed him and Jack to spend nights together while still being close enough to return at a moments notice if the rift alarms went off. While he still had his room at the hub, Ianto's flat had become the closest thing that he had to calling a home over the years. He could go there, kick off his shoes and relax without worry while he cuddled with his lover. Pulling into his parking space next to Ianto's SUV, he made his way up the stairs to his flat. He had a key to the flat and out of habit he pulled it out as he approached the door. At the last moment, however, he returned it to his pocket. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. Ianto didn't answer the door causing him to knock a second time. 

"I know your in there. Please just open the door and talk to me," Jack called out as the door still failed to open. The door remained tightly closed despite his plea. Resting his head on the door Jack sighed. "I don't know if you can hear me, Ianto, but I meant what I said that I'm not ready for this to end and I know that you aren't either. I understand why you are trying to push me away but I have never hidden my love for the Doctor from you. You should also know by now that he is never going to love me back. He is here because he is sick and confused. I may make him feel safe now but once he is healed he is going to want to run and he isn't going to want to take me with him as a reminder of how far he fell. I meant what I said that I will take care of him until he is better because he deserves at least that much but I never meant for you to feel as if you had to go away. I love you, Ianto, and want nothing more than to spend the rest of your life proving how much I love you. I can give you time if that is what you need, but know that I am always going to be there for you when you decide to come back to me." 

Jack stood up straight. He had spoken his mind regardless of whether Ianto had heard it. It was hard for him to be so open with anyone but he couldn't let there relationship end with the anger he had showed the young Welshman at the hub. Ianto deserved to know how much he loved him and how he was willing to fight for him. Forcing himself to move he started to head back towards the stairs when he heard the door to the flat open. Barely daring to hope, he stopped turning back to look at him. Ianto was leaning against the doorframe with tears in his eyes. 

"I love you too, Jack," Ianto stated softly. "But I can't give you the family or time that he can."

"I told you before that doesn't matter to me. I swore to myself years ago that I would never let myself fall in love again. I couldn't help it with you. From the day I meet you, I knew that I couldn't stop myself from loving you even if I tried," Jack told him. He had once loved freely, falling in love more times than he could count. While he still flirted as natually as breathing, he couldn't bring himself to give his heart to anyone for years. He had watched too many people die over the years and as an immortal he would out live anyone he ever dared to love. 

"What about your daughter?" Ianto questioned him. 

"I am not going to abandon Cerys or her sisters. She has been through more than any two year old should have to and she is just as confused as her father at the moment. It isn't fair to Gwen to make her watch her all the time and I think it is time that I stepped up as her father rather than hiding from the fact that I was the one who sired her. If you wanted to, you and I could take care of them until the Doctor is healed. After he is better, the three of us can sit down and discuss how we want to move forward so that I can be as much a part of her life as possible as I don't want to have another child raised without me," Jack answered him. He dared to take a step forward, relieved when Ianto didn't move back. He knew it was a lot to ask of Ianto to help care for his daughter. While Ianto loved children and adored his niece and nephew, the two of them had never discussed having children of there own. They had never seen it as a possibility with the lives they lived. 

"I don't know, Jack," Ianto answered. 

"Will you at least think about it?" Jack questioned and Ianto nodded. "Then I will give you the space that you asked for. I meant what I said earlier, though, that I expect to see you at work on Monday." He turned once more preparing to leave.

"Jack," Ianto called after him. Jack barely dared to get his hopes up as he looked once more at the young Welshman. "Do you have to go straight back to the hub or do you have time to come in for a cup of coffee?"

"I would love a hot cup of coffee," Jack replied trying not to smile as he followed Ianto into his flat.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have come to realize from the comments on the last few chapters that no matter who Jack ends up with someone is going to hate me. That being said, I am going to continue to write it as I originally had planned and I am sorry if Jack doesn't end up with the one you wanted him with.

When Jack left Ianto's side an hour later, he felt a little better. Much to his disappointment coffee had been only coffee but at least they were talking again. While he understood Ianto's hesitance in continuing their relationship, he really hoped that the young Welshman changed his mind. He head meant what he said about wanting to have a relationship with him while he cared for the Doctor. In the end, though, he had agreed to give Ianto the space that he asked for. He hoped that Ianto would return to work on Monday as he needed Ianto to be there. He had come to rely on Ianto for not only his work but his emotional support and advice. 

Taking his time, Jack drove slowly back to the hub. He wasn't in any hurry to get back to the ailing Time Lord. In a way, he blamed him for Ianto's decision to leave even if he was in no way responsible. He had only come to Jack for help and had never asked for anything but for Jack to keep him safe. Feeling conflicted, he parked his SUV back in its usual spot before going inside. Upon entering, he was surprised to see Martha working at the rift computer. 

"Why aren't you with the Doctor?" Jack demanded to know as he stormed across the hub.

"Because you were out and the rift alarm went off. Someone had to track the rift while Tosh and Owen went to fetch the artifact because if you hadn't noticed we are a little short-handed at the moment," Martha answered him slightly irritated.

"You could have called me," Jack snapped at her. 

"I tried," Martha snipped back. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled his phone out discovering it was dead. He tried to remember the last time that he had bothered to charge it. Wanting an argument, he wasn't ready to back down. 

"That doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't have left his side. His hallucinations are worse when no one is there to remind him what is real or not," Jack yelled at her. Martha stood up coming over to him. She was shorter than him so she wasn't able to get right up to him while staring him in the eyes. Standing a little way back, she glared up at him. 

"I can't spend all of my with the Doctor, help run the hub, perform autopsy's for you and be a doctor to the rest of the people who work here all at the same time. You took Gwen's help away in order to care for the Doctor's children, then Ianto left due to you two arguing. We were making it work but then you just disappeared as well, so don't you dare try to tell me what to do when you haven't been much of a boss around here lately," Martha hissed right back at him. Jack narrowed his eyes at her. 

"In case you don't remember, I wanted to send him away. You're the one who insisted that I allow Torchwood to help him. Now that I am, everyone is angry with me for helping him. I am not going to turn my back on him just because things are a little difficult in the hub at the moment. He deserves more than that after everything that he has been through," Jack argued back, his voice still raised.

"I'm not asking you to turn your back on him. What I am asking is for you not to come storming in here and start yelling at me for doing my job just because you are upset," Martha fought back with him. Jack took a step forward, but Martha stood her ground. Even with how angry he was, she wasn't afraid of Jack. She knew that Jack had a temper to him and unlike the Doctor, he wasn't afraid to let it loose. He had no problem using a gun or punching someone because he thought they deserved it. He had never raised his fist to her, however, and she had no fear that he ever would. Sure enough, he backed down first storming towards the stairs. On his way, he grabbed the chair near the rift computer chucking it across the hub and away from Martha. 

"Get back to work," He yelled over his shoulder as he stormed down the stairs. He paused at the bottom of them taking a deep breath. He let it out slowly, then took another deep breath in trying to calm himself down before he entered the Doctor's room. Taking one last breath, he began his way to the door. As he approached, he could hear the Doctor talking.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you hurt me anymore," The Doctor was saying. There was a pause then he spoke again. "What do you mean that you never hurt me. Look at what you did to my legs. You stopped me from being able to run and I still can't walk properly on them." 

Jack flipped the deadbolt on the outside of the door, then went inside. The Doctor didn't notice him enter as he stood with his trousers at his ankles staring into the corner of the room. In normal circumstances, Jack would have been more than happy to admire his bare bottom, only now, his heart broke all over again seeing how confused the Doctor still was with no one there to guide him and remind him what was real or not. A fresh surge of anger filled him at Martha leaving the Doctor alone and he slowly counted to five.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" Jack questioned as he closed the door. The Doctor's face started to turn red as he spun around quickly to see Jack standing there. Tripping over his trousers, he fell to the ground. He desperately put his hands out trying to stop himself from landing on his stomach. He caught the edge of the bed with one hand and used his other hand to stop himself from hitting the floor.

"Shit," Jack swore, rushing around the bed. He was too late to stop the Doctor from landing, but the Doctor was able to keep most of his weight off of his stomach as he landed. He put one hand on his stomach as he hid his face with his other arm, his face burning with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Doc. Are you alright?"

"Fine," The Doctor mumbled from behind his arm. His other arm drifted lower as his member was now on display for Jack. He covered in trying to decide if he wanted to move his hand on his eyes to pull up his trousers or the hand covering himself. Jack made the decision easier for him as he untangled the Doctor's trousers from his legs helping him to pull them up to his waist. The entire time Jack was helping him, he could hear the Master laughing at his misery from the corner of the room. He moved his hand slightly from his eyes to see the Master doubled over holding his stomach as he chuckled his amusement. He groaned starting to sit up but Jack put a firm hand on his shoulder to stop him. Moving his arm down lower, he lifted one eyebrow at Jack questioning him without words. 

"You fell pretty hard, Doctor. Take a moment and assess yourself before you decide to get up," Jack informed him. "Is anything hurting more than before?"

"Just my pride," The Doctor mumbled. He tried to sit up again. This time Jack let him helping him to a sitting position. Once there, Jack offered him a hand up and he took it pulling himself to his feet. Sitting on the edge bed, he could still hear the Master laughing at him in the corner. He turned his head to glare at him. "Oh, knock it off."

"Just ignore him," Jack told the Doctor, not knowing what the Doctor said but seeing his agitation over it. He sat down next to the Doctor pulling him into his arms. The Doctor relaxed against him. Despite embarrassing himself in front of Jack, he was happy he was back after his absence. He rubbed his face against Jack's shirt, breathing him in. He could smell a strange cologne on Jack that he had come to associate with Ianto. He felt a small amount of jealousy going through him as he came to his own conclusion of where Jack had been the last couple of hours. Leaning up he looked at Jack.

"When will I be able to see my babies again?" The Doctor questioned him. 

"Maybe in the next few days as long as you continue to show progress," Jack told him not wanting to lie to him but not actually knowing when the Doctor would be able to see his children again. He quickly changed the subject, not wanting to upset the Doctor, "Now, how about I get the chess board and you and I play a game."

"Yeah," The Doctor agreed readily. Leaving him for just a moment, Jack returned quickly with the chess board setting it up. Together, they began their game but it soon became obvious that the Doctor couldn't concentrate with the drugs racing through his system. He lost twice to Jack with simple moves that he should have seen coming. Frustrated, he knocked the pieces to the ground before laying back and covering his face with the pillow. Jack sighed as he picked up the box for the chess pieces and knelt down. Wondering how he could help the Time Lord, he slowly began to clean up his mess.


	41. Chapter 41

Over the next few days, little changed around the hub. Despite Jack telling Ianto he wanted to spend more time with his daughter, he couldn't bring himself to see the little girl for long. It seemed as if every time he walked into the conference room they were sleeping or reading stories with Gwen. He knew he was being a coward by making the decision to come back later but he couldn't look at them without seeing the pain that the Master had caused the Doctor. It didn't matter that Cerys was his daughter when Ajessa had been sired by that thing. So instead of getting to know his little girl, Jack still spent most of his free time down with the Doctor keeping the Time Lord company while the others worked in the hub above them. He brought his laptop down so that he could play movies for them to watch but the Time Lord never really seemed to care what was on as he listened to the noises around him. 

Jack tried to bring him books, but with all the medications that he was taking, he couldn't concentrate on the words. He felt like a child, as he stared down at the letters, unable to decipher the once familiar stories. It didn't matter if it was one of his books or one of the ones the Jack brought from his own collection. The words were all the same and he felt lost without the comfort that the books had once brought him. Curling against Jack, he felt himself giving up. He had lost his people, his children and now the books that he had always loved. Even as he laid in the comfort of Jack's arms, he felt Jack slipping away from him as well and wondered if it would be easier on everybody else if he just killed himself. Jack could have the life with Ianto that he always wanted and he was sure that Martha would give his children good homes. It was only the child growing in his stomach that kept him from trying as that little girl deserved a chance to live.

Despite Jack being next to the Doctor, he ignored how quiet the Doctor had become as he was lost in his own thoughts In his opinion, as long as the Doctor wasn't trying to talk to the Master, he was improving. He didn't realize that he was just reinforcing what the Doctor had been taught as a young child, that it was better to hide what he was feeling than to talk about it. It didn't matter that he still constantly saw the Master or heard his voice as long as the others didn't know that he was still seeing and hearing him. 

Monday came and then Tuesday, and Ianto failed to return to work. Jack tried to give him the space that he needed, but on Wednesday he made the short drive to Ianto's flat. Knocking on the door, there was no answer. Worried, he placed his key in the lock opening up the door. 

"I'm coming in," Jack called out to give Ianto warning in case he was changing or in the shower. As the door opened to reveal the inside of the flat, he realized that he didn't need to worry if Ianto wanted him there or not. The entire inside of the flat was empty. Jack walked further in, closing the door behind him as he walked around the flat in disbelief. Despite the fact that Ianto had lived in the flat for several years, there was no sign that the young Welshman had ever existed. At that moment, Jack didn't know what was harder to believe. The fact that Ianto, had chosen to leave or the fact that he left no note nor reason why. Jack sat down hard on the cold floor wondering if he would ever see the young man again. Tears burned his eyes and he let them roll freely down his cheeks falling to dot his trousers as he stared at the carpet. He wasn't sure how long he sat there feeling numb until he picked himself up off the floor of the flat. Ianto wasn't coming back and somehow he had to accept it. Locking the flat behind him one last time, he returned to the hub. 

"Are you alright?" Tosh asked as he walked through the doors. 

"Fine," He answered even if it was easy to tell just by looking at him that he wasn't fine. His normally clean pressed suit was wrinkled and his eyes were red. He barely looked at her as he made his way across the hub. He paused as he reached the stairs not sure where to go. While he didn't want to be alone, he also didn't want to be with the Doctor at the moment. His other option would be to go up to the conference room to be with Gwen and the children but he couldn't bring himself to go up those stairs. He sat down on the top step, knowing that the one that he wanted to be with more than anyone else at that moment was gone. He would never find anyone else like Ianto. Not that he wanted to. He just wanted his Welsh lover back. He didn't look up as someone came up the stairs sitting down on the top set beside him. 

"He's gone," He told Martha, his voice hollow as he practically choked on the words. It hurt to say them out loud. To know that the man that he planned on marrying was gone. He felt tears stinging the back of his eyes and he tried not to let them fall. 

"What do you mean, he's gone?" Martha wondered in concern. 

"I mean that I went to his flat to talk to him and he isn't there anymore," Jack informed her. Martha placed a gentle hand on his back. 

"Are you sure he didn't just go to visit his sister?" Martha questioned. Jack shook his head no. She was right, he wasn't sure if Ianto had just gone to visit his sister for a few days. He had only been to her house once with Ianto for dinner, but he was sure that he could find it again. His heart, however, told him what he already knew. That Ianto wasn't at his sister's house. Ianto wouldn't be anywhere that he could find him easily until Ianto was ready to be found. He couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They ran down his cheeks despite his best efforts to brush them away with the back of his hands. "He's not coming back is he?"

"No," Jack sobbed. He leaned into Martha's touch as she wrapped her arms around him. Rubbing his back gently, she made soft shushing sounds as Jack cried in her arms. He cried until there were no more tears to shed and he just coughed softly as he continued to hold onto her. He didn't fight Martha, as she helped him to his feet taking him down to his room below his office. 

"The Doctor?" Jack started to protest as Martha directed him to sit on his bed. 

"Will be fine for the night. You need to worry about yourself at the moment Jack," Martha instructed him. He nodded toeing his shoes off and laying down on his bed. He still didn't want to be alone but Martha had no plans on leaving him just yet. Sitting down on the edge of his bed, she placed a hand on his arm rubbing it softly. He turned his back to her staring at the wall as he wondered if he would ever see Ianto again. He thought he had no more tears to shed, but he found himself sobbing once more over his lover. He curled into himself crying until the darkness overtook him and he drifted off into a restless sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Jack wasn't sure how long he slept for before he woke up alone in his room. The light was off making the room pitch black except for the small amount of light that was seeping in from the opening of the hatch. He could no longer hear or feel Martha beside him, yet the blankets tucked around him indicated that she had been there. He could also still feel the wet pillow against his cheek from where he had cried himself to sleep. Sitting up, he ran his hands down his face then up to his hair. His hair was messy and felt slightly greasy in his hands. He stood up stumbling his way to the loo. He unzipped his trousers and then put a hand on the wall to brace himself as he stood in front of the toilet. All he wanted to do was to shower and then crawl back underneath the warm blankets and forget. Forget the fact that Ianto had left him, forget that he had a sick Time Lord waiting for him to return or children that needed him to help their daddy get better. He could forget for a moment that he had a job to do in the morning and people who depended on him. He sighed. He was being selfish and he better than anyone knew that life continued no matter how much you just wanted time to stop. 

Zipping himself back up, he turned away from the inviting shower making his way out of his room and down into the hub. There was a faint light coming from the rift manipulator sitting in the middle of the room. He could see Martha sitting at the computers with her feet up on the desk. Her feet were propped up on the computer and the gentle snoring indicated that she was sleeping soundly despite the position she was resting in. He walked over to the CCTV to see that the children were also sleeping soundly in the conference room with Gwen while Owen had chosen to fall asleep down in the autopsy room on one of the beds. The only one not sleeping was the Doctor. He was laying curled up on his side staring at the wall in front of him. A book laid open on the bed beside him and he was running his finger in circular motions along the page. Jack turned away from the CCTV going down to the Doctor's room. Pulling out his key, he unlocked the door letting himself inside. The Doctor didn't bother to look up at him as he continued to stare at the wall moving his finger slowly.

"I know your awake, Doc," Jack informed him as he stood in the doorway of the room.

"Doesn't matter if I'm awake or asleep anymore. Either way, I am trapped alone in this room," The Doctor answered softly. Jack left the door open as he went to sit on the bed in front of the Doctor. He gently laid his hand on the Doctor's arm. The Doctor rolled his eyes at the gesture but he didn't bother to pull away. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't spend the day with you again but I had other things I had to take care of," Jack snipped at him. The Doctor turned his eyes to look at him and Jack took a deep calming breath before speaking again. "I have spent too much time neglecting my work and those who need me in order to stay by your side. So, I will try to spend as much time as possible with you, Doc, but I can't be here all the time anymore."

"I understand," the Doctor whispered. Jack looked around the small room. It was bare besides the chair, bed, and the book. They expected the Doctor to spend the day down in the room but they had given him no form of entertainment besides the books that he couldn't concentrate on nor had they given him a toilet. He had to ask to use the bathroom across the hall when he needed to go rather than just being able to use it himself. He looked back at the Doctor, seeing that his eyes, that had always been so full of life, were dying slowly. The Doctor that he knew and had once loved was disappearing and despite Jack's anger at him he had to stop that Time Lord from fading completely. 

"In the morning, I will have Owen help me install a television in the wall for you to watch while you are alone. It will take a little longer to get a bathroom nook set up in the corner but we will work on it. Right now, you can join me for a shower and afterward I will make you a hot cup of tea to drink while we watch a movie on my laptop," Jack told him. The Doctor didn't move.

"I don't want a shower," The Doctor informed him. 

"Tough," Jack answered standing up. He reached down pulling the Doctor up off the bed. The Doctor chose to remain limp in his arms while Jack easily held him upright. It was easy to feel how much weight that the already lithe Time Lord had lost since being in their care. It was also scary to think about how light he was becoming. Leaving him alone for hours at a time would do nothing to help the depression that he was obviously falling into but Jack meant what he said that he couldn't spend all of his time with him anymore. He was going to have to find a balance that allowed him to help the Time Lord to heal while not neglecting his team anymore. Then one day, if Ianto returned, he would be ready for him and could show Ianto that he had learned his lesson. Carrying the Doctor up the stairs, he took him into the hub showers. The Doctor didn't assist him as he undressed the Time Lord then sat him on one of the toliets. The look on the Doctor's face said it all as he narrowed his eyes at Jack. 

"Act like a child and I am going to treat you like a child," Jack informed him turning his back to the Doctor. He took his time removing his own clothing, then turned on the shower. While he liked his showers to be hot enough to turn his skin red, the Doctor had a lower body temperature and it would be uncomfortable for him to have a shower so hot. Reluctantly he turned the water until it was warm to his touch. As he tried to find the right tempature, he heard the toliet flush. Looking over he saw the Doctor standing in the middle of the room. He watched as the Doctor looked towards the door for a moment before making his way over to Jack. "Thinking of running?"

"No where to go," The Doctor answered. He stepped around Jack, standing under the water. It was just hot against his body and even if he hadn't wanted a shower he couldn't help but sigh at the comforting feeling of the water running down his body. He didn't even care as Jack stepped into the water behind him, joining him in his shower. They were both quiet as Jack helped him to shampoo his hair and clean his thin body. After their shower, he sat on the toliet while Jack shaved the short beard on his face and trimmed his hair. He didn't see a point, however, as he didn't feel like himself anymore. He had no TARDIS, no suit and being cleaned shaved wasn't going to help that feeling. He dressed in a clean pair of pajamas buttoning up the shirt himself. 

"So, tea and a movie?" Jack wondered.

"Are you actually giving me a choice or if I tell you no are you going to force me to watch a movie just like you forced me to take a shower?" The Doctor questioned him. Despite his words there was no anger in the Doctor's tone. Instead, he just sounded defeated. 

"No, if you want to go back to your room with a cup of tea and lay quietly you can do that as well," Jack informed him. If the Doctor wanted to mope, that was fine with Jack. He would still sit down in the Doctor's room with him and get caught up on the paperwork that he had been ignoring the last few days. 

"What I want is to see my children," The Doctor answered him softly. 

"Your babies are sleeping at the moment," Jack responded.

"I won't wake them Jack, I just want to see them," The Doctor pleaded. The hope in his eyes as he looked at him made Jack realize that he should have chosen his words more carefully. He thought about the Doctor's request carefully before just telling him no again. The problem with allowing the Doctor to see his children never came when he was given his children. No, the problems only showed when they tried to take his children away again. While Jack was positive that he could easily restrain the Doctor with how light he had become, he didn't want to die in the process if the Doctor became violent. 

"I will take you up to see your children on three conditions," Jack told him hoping that he wasn't making a mistake. The Doctor nodded looking at him anxiously. "The first one is that you only see them for a moment and you don't fight me when I say it is time to go. Secondly, you don't wake them or anyone else who are currently sleeping in the hub."

"Alright," The Doctor replied immediately. The first two conditons were easy, however, and it was the third condition that he knew that the Doctor wouldn't like. 

"The third and final condition is you allow me to handcuff you behind your back so that you can't hurt me when it is time to leave," Jack informed him. Sure enough the Doctor's eyes narrowed as he considered Jack's words. As much as he didn't want to be handcuffed, he wanted to see his children more. Reluctantly, he turned his back to Jack, holding his arms behind his back. He shuddered as he felt the cool touch of steel against his wrist. He hung his head as Jack took him by the arm leading him out of the bathroom. Jack led him up a set of stairs to a large room with a table pushed against one wall. In the dim light, he could see Cerys sleeping soundly on the couch next to Gwen. Ajessa was on Gwen's chest and Gwen had a hand resting on her back. The Doctor felt his hearts breaking as he stared at his children. Despite them being so close, he couldn't hold them or tell them how much he loved and missed them. They currently were both safe within their dreams and he hoped they were happy there. 

"I want to go back to my room," The Doctor whispered before his time was up. He had made a mistake asking Jack to see his children. It was worse seeing them and not being able to hold them then it had been thinking about them constantly as he laid in his room. 

"Are you sure?" Jack questioned him. 

"Please, Jack, just take me back to my room," The Doctor pleaded. He kept pace with Jack as he was led down the two sets of stairs to the room that had been created for him. He stood perfectly still as Jack removed the handcuffs from his wrist. Then took the few steps to his bed collapsing carefully down on it. He could see the Master watching him out of the corner of his eyes. He ignored him as he made a vow that he was going to get better, not just for himself but for Jack and his children. It would take time and effort but he was going to learn to ignore the Master and hopefully one day soon he would be free of him.


	43. Chapter 43

Leaving the Doctor alone to pout for a moment, Jack retrieved a hot cup of tea along with his laptop so that he could work while he sat with the Doctor. Keeping his word, he didn't make the Doctor watch any movie with him that night. Instead, choosing to prop his feet up on the edge of the Doctor's bed as he sat with his laptop on his legs reading his reports. The Doctor continued to ignore Jack as he pulled his pillow to his chest curling into himself. Jack listened as the Doctor's breathing evened out giving way to gentle snores. Standing up, he set his laptop down on the chair before carefully extracting the blankets out from underneath him. The Doctor grumbled to himself trying to grab the blanket and cover himself with it as Jack moved them. 

"If you will give me a moment you can have more than just the corner of the blanket," Jack informed him as he fought with the Doctor to pull the blanket out of under his legs.

"Jack," The Doctor whimpered tugging harder. "Make the Master leave me alone."

"The Master isn't here, Doctor," Jack reminded him softly.

"He's standing there. Watching me," The Doctor answered, his eyes opening a crack. He pointed lazily towards the corner. Jack didn't bother to look towards the corner. He knew that the Master wasn't there. He was never there except for in the Doctor's eyes. 

"Well tell him to go away so that you can get some sleep," Jack informed him. The Doctor lifted his head to look towards the corner.

"Go away," the Doctor complained at the corner. The Master just laughed at him over his words. The Doctor narrowed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the pillow. "He didn't listen."

"Of course he didn't," Jack sighed. He pulled the blankets harder, getting them out of under the Doctor despite him holding onto the side of it. He covered the Doctor as his eyes drifted closed again. Jack didn't sit with the Doctor as he flopped back into his chair again. Cursing under his breath, he lifted himself up and extracted his laptop. Opening it, he was thankful that he didn't break it in his moment of stupidity. He put his feet back up on the Doctor's bed as he opened the next report. It took him a moment to realize that the report had been written by Ianto. He felt tears come to his eyes as his thoughts were forced to return to the young Welshman but he refused to cry again for his lost lover. Ianto had made his choice and he had to accept it no matter how much it made his heart ache. 

Turning his head, he stared blankly into the corner that the Master always occupied in the Doctor's eyes. He wondered if the Master was staring at him now, laughing as he pined away for his lost lover. He quickly brushed the thought aside. The Master wasn't there. The Master had been killed by the Doctor and he was no better than the Doctor if he gave into his delusions that the Master was watching them. Without looking at the screen, he closed his laptop and tucked it beside him in the chair. Shifting downwards, he leaned back in the chair closing his eyes for just a quick nip. He was awoken by the sound of the door to the room opening. His eyes flew open as his feet thudded to the floor ready to go after the Doctor before he escaped. He was half-way to the door before his mind caught up to the fact that Martha was blocking the doorway with a tray that contained a plate of pastries as well as two mugs and a glass of water in her hands. 

"Sorry if I woke you," She apologized. 

"You didn't," Jack lied. 

"Right," Martha drew out the word showing that she didn't believe him. "Anyway, I brought breakfast down for the two of you, then after breakfast, I would like you to assist me in taking the Doctor up to the medical room for an examination."

"I'm not hungry," The Doctor told her. He eyed the plate as she sat it down on the edge of his bed so that it would be in easy reach for both him and Jack. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small handful of pills and held them out for the Doctor. Without complaining, he took the pills from her washing them down with a large drink of water. 

"Too bad. You need to eat anyway. You are far too skinny as it is and I'm worried about not only you but the child growing inside you," Martha explained. 

"I haven't really thought about the baby," he admitted moving his hand to his stomach. While he wanted his daughter and hoped that she was healthy, he hadn't really thought about her well being the last few days beyond the fact that he wanted to give her a chance at life. He reached down pinching his stomach to see that Martha was right. Regardless of whether or not he liked it, he needed to gain weight.

"I thought you wanted the baby," Martha questioned him with the concern of a doctor rather than a friend. 

"I do, and that is the only reason I haven't killed myself," The Doctor explained without thinking about his words. He didn't notice the look that Martha and Jack exchanged as he selected a chocolate pastry from the plate.

"Have you been contemplating killing yourself a lot?" Martha wondered keeping her tone as professional as possible. He nodded. Lifting the pastry to his mouth, he took a large bite. 

"Why do you want to kill yourself?" Jack question in concern. He sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching out to lay his hand on the Doctor's arm. All thoughts of leaving him alone during the day were gone as he worried about the Doctor harming himself. The Doctor didn't answer as his mind caught up with what he was saying. He hung his head before taking another large bite of his pastry to keep from saying anymore. Jack reached over gently brushing the hair behind the Doctor's ear with his fingers. "Sweetheart? Please answer me."

The Doctor sighed to himself. The damage had already been done and by not answering them he was only making things worse. He chewed the pastry that was in his mouth slowly as he lifted his eyes to look at Martha. She was staring at him intently, analyzing him while he ate. He looked back down as he considered lying to them. The only problem with that the medicine made it hard to think and if they found out he was lying to them they would keep him away from his children for even longer. Reminding himself that the only way out of this room was to earn their trust while he healed, he swallowed the food that was in his mouth.

"Because it would be easier on everyone else if I wasn't here. No one would have to take care of me or worry if I was going to hurt them again," The Doctor explained. 

"What about your children?" Martha questioned.

"They are young enough that they could easily adapt to life without me and in a few years time, I will be nothing more than a story to them," The Doctor answered. He picked at the pastry bringing a small bite to his mouth.

"I know that things are hard at the moment, Doc, but killing yourself is not the answer. You have people here you love and care for you. We want you to be happy and healthy with your children by your side exploring the universe and as difficult as that may seem sometimes, I am not going to leave you until that day comes," Jack informed him. The Doctor lifted his head enough that he could look at Jack. 

"Even if it takes a thousand years?" The Doctor wondered. 

"Even then. A thousand years will be just a moment in my life and I would rather spend them taking care of someone I love than wandering the stars aimlessly," Jack answered back. A small smile briefly crossed the Doctor's face but was gone just as quick as it appeared. 

"What about Ianto?" The Doctor asked him. 

"Ianto will always hold a place in my heart," Jack told him, not ready to tell the Time Lord that Ianto had left because of his decision to care for the Doctor rather than be with the Welshman. The Doctor started to hang his head again but Jack caught his chin, lifting his head so that he could look the Doctor directly in the eyes. He could see a sadness in the brown eyes that hadn't been there before. He leaned forward kissing the Doctor softly on the cheek. "Regardless of what happens, I don't ever want you to feel as if you can't talk to me. Even after you leave, my door is always open if you want to talk or just need a companion for a few days. As long as I'm alive, you will always have a place you can return to."

"Promise?" The Doctor questioned not quite believing Jack's words.

"I promise," Jack answered. The Doctor smiled leaning his head against Jack's shoulder. Jack hugged him close with one arm praying silently that he got through to the Time Lord.


	44. Chapter 44

Martha gave the Doctor a moment to cuddle with Jack as she stood watching the two of them. Their meal was forgotten as they took comfort in the fact that the other would always be there whenever he was needed the most. She just had to get the Doctor healthy first and help Jack with his pain over losing his young lover. Looking at him, she could still clearly see the pain in Jack's eyes as he rested his against the Doctor's head. There were no more tears in his eyes for the man as the mask that he wore returned. She was just thankful that he was able to put aside his anger to help the Doctor rather than showing his resentment towards the Time Lord. 

"You need to finish eating," Martha informed the Doctor after a few minutes of silence. The Doctor looked at the half eaten pastry in his hand. Dropping it down onto the plate, he wiped his hand off on Jack's shirt. 

"Hey," Jack complained half-heartedly. The smell of the food was making the Doctor nauseous and he didn't feel like eating anymore despite how delicious the pastries had been. Burying his face against Jack's chest he took in a deep breath. The familiar smell of fifty-first-century hormones and whiskey filled his senses. Not looking at the food, he swiped his hand towards the pastries knocking them off the bed and onto the floor. Martha sighed loudly. "Was that really necessary?"

"They were making me nauseous," The Doctor whimpered against Jack's chest.

"Please don't get sick on me," Jack pleaded with him softly. He didn't release his grip on the Doctor, however, as the Doctor continued to take deep slow breaths. 

"If you're done eating, then I am going to take you up to the medical room now so that I can examine you properly as well as do an ultrasound on the baby," Martha told him. The Doctor nodded taking a risk, he slowly lifted his head hoping that he wouldn't get sick in the process. From the corner of his eye, he could see Martha holding a syringe in her hand and was filling it from a vial. 

"I don't want to be sedated," The Doctor told her as he looked wearily at the syringe in her hand. 

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but I need to take you to the medical room in order to examine you and sedating you will help keep you calm," Martha explained to him. He looked up at her with his eyes narrowed. 

"Just because you have me heavily medicated doesn't mean I'm stupid," The Doctor answered her. "You want to sedate me so that you can control otherwise you think I will listen to him and try to hurt you again."

"If you don't want to be sedated, we could try handcuffing you again," Jack suggested. The Doctor made a face as he didn't like that suggestion either.

"When were you handcuffed previously?" Martha questioned. She took a step forward the now filled syringe in her hand. The Doctor held on to Jack's shit tighter. 

"Once she gives you that injection you won't be able to ignore me anymore," The Master reminded him from the corner. "You and I are going to have so much fun together."

"Last night," The Doctor answered trying his best to ignore the Master despite his agitation. Martha looked towards Jack as the Doctor failed to elaborate. 

"I took him up to shower," Jack explained on purposely not telling Martha that he had also taken the Doctor to see his children. He really didn't need Martha telling the Doctor that it had been a bad idea or having her lecture him for being reckless. Martha took another cautious step forward and Jack held up a hand to stop her from moving any closer. Martha paused in her step, holding up five fingers of her own. Jack nodded, then moved his hand to the Doctor's chin gently lifting his head so that he could look him in the eyes. "I know that both choices sound horrible at the moment as one takes away your ability to function and the other leaves you restrained unable to defend yourself. I know that you trust me, however, and I would never embarrass or on purposely hurt you. If you allow me to handcuff you, I will take you straight up to the medi-bay and then stay with you as Martha examines you."

"Alright," The Doctor agreed with a sigh as he didn't see any other choice. He reluctantly got out of bed, turning his back to Jack. He hung his head as he put his hands so that Jack could easily cuff them. 

"Follow me," Martha instructed heading out of his room. Jack took him gently by the arm and led him after Martha. As they entered the main hub he could feel other's watching him. He refused to look up at them feeling like a prisoner as Jack took him into the medical room. He wasn't released as he was helped up onto the bed. Jack stood beside him as Martha ran through his vitals, then listened to his chest. Only then did Jack release one of his arms, hooking it to the bed frame as he laid back. His shirt was pulled up and a cool gel squirted onto it. He didn't watch as Martha quickly found his growing daughter and took measurements.

"Are you interested in how she is doing?" Martha questioned as he failed to take an interest in the screen. He glanced over at the screen speed reading the information before letting his eyes fall again.

"She's a little smaller than she should be," The Doctor commented. He wasn't too worried about it as she was a full Time Lord and they tended to be smaller than human babies at birth. 

"I agree. Her vitals are also slightly off making me worry about her development. I already mentioned that I want you to eat more and gain weight but I will also be including another vitamin with your daily pills to help you get the nutrition you need. Also, even if it sounds redundant due to your current restrictions, I am placing you on bed rest for the time being," Martha informed him. 

"I can't do anything anyways," The Doctor told her with a huff. 

"That's not true, you can read the books we bring you and watch telly on Jack's laptop. You are also going to start having sessions with myself and Owen so that we can talk to you about what happened with the Master and help you to get better," Martha explained to him. The Doctor rolled his eyes at her. As he did, he quickly remembered that he was trying to earn back their trust so that he could see his children again. 

"Fine," He agreed. "Can I go back to my room now?" 

"Of course,' Martha told me. She had Jack release his arm and then rehook it behind his back. As he was led through the hub, he dared to lift his head to look towards the conference room, desperate for even on glimpse of his children. He didn't see them and a part of him was thankful as he really didn't want them to see him in handcuffs. Still, his hearts ached for his children and he wanted more than anything else in the universe just to hold them for a moment. Arriving back at his room, he didn't fight as he was released and allowed to crawl back into his bed. He closed his eyes, ignoring Jack and Owen as they installed a television in the upper corner of his room, running the cords for it through the wall and back into the hall. 

"Why don't you find a movie for the two of us to watch while I go and make you a cup of tea," Jack suggested handing the Doctor the remote. The Doctor took it, holding it in his as Jack left the room. By the time he returned, though, the Doctor was curled up on his side staring at the screen as animals gathered on the screen. 

"The Lion King?" Jack wondered handing the Doctor his cup of tea.

"I like the movie," The Doctor answered softly. 

"The Lion King it is then," Jack responded climbing up on the bed behind him. The Doctor wiggled back so that his body was pressing against Jack's as together the two of them settled down to watch the movie.


	45. Chapter 45

For the duration of the movie, the Doctor said nothing as he lay contently watching the movie. Jack ran his fingers slowly along the Doctor's side and through his hair in a comforting manner as he stared at the screen. He wasn't really paying attention to the movie as he had never really enjoyed children's movies but he wasn't going to stop the Doctor from watching it. Once the movie was over, the Doctor reached for the remote to turn on another movie while Jack extracted himself from the bed. He stretched and yawned before leaving the room to retrieve the Doctor a fresh cup of tea and himself a coffee. He had just settled down again when there was a knock on the door. He looked at the Doctor confused as he got out of the bed again to open the door. 

"Daddy," Cerys screamed in happiness as she came running into the room. 

"Da da da," Ajessa joined in from her place in Martha's arms as she followed the little girl in.

"My babies," The Doctor replied just as happily, reaching down to help her up on the bed. Cerys cuddled into his arms as the Doctor dropped a kiss on the top of her head. He reached out his other arm as Ajessa was handed down to him. He took her in his free arm cuddling her close to himself. He kissed her several times on her head and cheeks then did the same to Ajessa. "Oh, my babies I love you so much."

"What made you change your mind about letting him see his children?" Jack asked Martha as he stood by the door watching the Doctor come to life again with his children in his arms. 

"He did. He has shown progress over the last few days with his medications and his willingness to talk to me. If his progress continues, I don't see why we can't allow daily interaction for a short time, just as long as he doesn't become violent when we try to take them," Martha whispered in response to Jack. Jack nodded looking towards the family. The Doctor barely took notice that the two of them were still there as he focused on his babies. 

"Miss you, daddy," Cerys whimpered trying to cuddle further into him. The Doctor held her tightly with one arm as she wrapped her little arms around him.

"I missed you too," The Doctor responded. "Are you being a good girl for Gwen?"

"Yeah," Cerys whispered. The Doctor finally looked up from his daughters focusing on Martha.

"She has been being good. We have had a few tantrums but nothing compared to what I expected given the circumstances," Martha explained. The Doctor nodded his understanding as he continued to hug her close. He wasn't sure how much time he was going to be allowed with his babies and he didn't want to ruin it by scolding Cerys. Instead, he was just thankful for every moment that he got to hold the two of them in his arms and tell them how much he loved and missed them. Eventually, though, his time with them ran out. He watched on wearily as Jack moved behind him as Martha came around to the front in order to take the girls. 

"Time to tell them goodbye now, Doctor," Martha informed him. The Doctor held onto them as he looked up at her with tear filled eyes.

"I don't want them to go," He whined not releasing his hold. 

"I know, but all three of you need to eat dinner and then they need a bath before they go to bed. I promise that I will bring them back tomorrow to visit but you have to let them leave now for the night," Martha explained. The Doctor heard the subtle threat even if Martha didn't voice it out loud. If they had to force his children away from him, he wouldn't be allowed to see them tomorrow. Reluctantly he kissed each of the little girls on the head one more time as he released his hold on them.

"Daddy," Cerys cried out reaching out to him as she was lifted from his arms. Ajessa burst into tears and it took all of his will power to let Martha remove them from the room as they cried for him. His own eyes filled with tears, he watched them until the door closed, seperating the three of them. Turning into Jack, he buried his head against Jack's chest crying until he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

-DW-

"Stop lying to me. You're not trying to help me. If you were really trying to help me, he would be gone," The Doctor yelled through the closed door. Jack didn't hear Martha's respond but whatever it was just seemed to make the Doctor madder as his yelling got louder. "No, I'm done listening to you and taking your medications. It is obvious that they aren't working and I'm not going to give them any more fucking time." Another short pause. "Stop telling me to calm down. I'm sick of this and I am done listening to you. I want my children and I want them now. I'm taking them to find someone who is willing to help me."

"You're not going anywhere until you are ready, so I suggest you knock off this foolishness and sit down and talk to me," Martha's voice rose loud enough Jack could hear her from his place on the stairs. 

"Do you really think an ape like you is going to stop me from leaving?" The Doctor questioned her angerly. Jack stood as the door handle began to shake. The door was locked from the outside but Jack still made sure he was ready in case the Doctor escaped. The door stopped shaking but Jack waited a moment before taking his seat once more on the stairs. He understood the Doctor's frustration as it had been two weeks since he had been moved to the room yet the Master was still there taunting him and reminding him that they had made no progress in helping him be free of the other Time Lord. 

"I said shut up," The Doctor screamed from the other side of the door. Jack stood once more, this time going to the Doctor's room. While it was normal for the Doctor to become agitated during his discussions with Martha, it was obvious that he had reached his limit. Opening the door, Jack found the Doctor laying on his bed with both of his ears plugged and his eyes squeezed shut. 

"Doctor," Martha commented softly. "I know you are upset but you need to listen to me." She tried again. The Doctor continued to ignore her causing Martha to sigh.

"How about you call it a day?" Jack suggested. Martha looked over at him. While she wasn't quite ready to give up yet it was obvious that the Doctor had no desire in continuing to talk to her. She stood up picking up her clipboard as she agreed with Jack.

"I am going to go upstairs for a while. If he calms down, I will bring the children by later," Martha informed Jack on her way out the door. Jack waited until she was gone before going over to the Doctor's bed. Gently he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Get off of me," the Doctor snipped immediately trying to shrug Jack's hand off his arm. 

"Easy now, Martha's gone. It's just me," Jack cooed. The Doctor opened his eyes to look at Jack the glare not leaving his face as he unplugged his ears. 

"I supposed you are just here to tell me that you agree with her," he told Jack snidely. 

"Being that I don't know what the two of you were talking about, I am reluctant to take anyone's side," Jack answered. The Doctor sighed elaborately as he fell back against his pillows. 

"She thinks I am not giving the medication enough time to get rid of the Master and that I just need to be patient," The Doctor seethed. 

"And you don't?" Jack questioned already knowing the answer.

"Obviously," the Doctor answered. It was amazing how much sarcasm he could put into the one word but Jack heard it clearly.

"Then what do you think you need to get better?" Jack wondered. Jack took a seat on the side of the bed as he waited for the Doctor to answer him but the Doctor turned his head instead to stare at the wall as he remained silent. "Doctor?"

"I need to bond," The Doctor replied.

"You need to bond?" Jack clarified wondering if he had heard him correctly as he contemplated the Doctor's words. He knew from his years in the Time Agency that a bond was the joining of two minds telepathically. He was sure how the bond would help the Doctor and the Doctor once more didn't seem willing to elaborate. 

"Yes," the Doctor whispered. 

"With me?" Jack asked. The Doctor nodded closing his eyes again as he did. Jack took a deep breath. "Why?"

"Because it will help me to force him out of my mind," The Doctor answered, his voice still soft. 

"I'm going to need a little more than that Doc, as we both know that you never even cared about me as more than a friend and now you are asking me to bond with you," Jack told him sternly. The Doctor kept his eyes closed as he opened his mouth. 

"I've always cared about you," The Doctor admitted softly. Jack made a rude noise with his mouth.

"Is that why you keep leaving me behind?" Jack interrupted him. The Doctor hung his head leaving his eyes closed. He felt Jack's hand on his chin, lifting his head and he reluctantly opened them to look into the confused blue eyes of the Captain.

"I left you because it hurt," The Doctor told him. Jack took a deep breath in letting it out slowly. 

"The fact that we had sex?" Jack wondered. 

"No, that you didn't remember. I wanted to travel with you again and share a room with you but you didn't remember and it hurt," The Doctor answered his mouth getting ahead of his brain. "I thought it would hurt less if I couldn't see you and wasn't constantly reminded of the moment we had together, except Cerys is a clear reminder that it happened. And even if she wasn't there, I missed you."

"I missed you too, but that still doesn't help me understand why you think we need to bond," Jack advised him. 

"As children, the Master and I had a familiar bond," The Doctor admitted. "When we got older, I closed off the bond forcing him out of my head but during that year and our time together on the TARDIS, he forced himself into my head and my body many times. It is possible that he implanted himself in there during one of those times and by breaking the bond we shared it would force him out of my head and I wouldn't see him anymore," The Doctor explained. 

"Except you don't know for sure that it would work," Jack finished for the Doctor.

"No. It is possible I am just seeing him because my mind chooses to and it has nothing to do with any bond that we formed. The only way to be sure, though, it to break his bond by forming a new one in its place," The Doctor answered. Jack didn't answer right away as he thought about the Doctor's request. A bond would be considered a marriage between the two of them to any other telepathic community. He wasn't sure if he was ready to give the Doctor that kind of commitment while the Doctor was still sick and his heart still ached for his Welsh lover. 

"Would we have to have sex to form the bond?" Jack wondered as he drew on all the knowledge he had of bonds.

"No. A bond is stronger if initiated during sex but a bond can be formed at any time," The Doctor answered. He looked at Jack with hope in his eyes and Jack tried his best not to just dash it.

"Can I think about it?" He asked. The Doctor nodded. Jack patted the Doctor on the leg pulling himself to his feet. "Good, then while I think I am going to make us lunch while you find a movie for us to watch."

"Alright," The Doctor repsonded reaching for the remote. He didn't want to push Jack but he hoped that Jack agreed to the bond soon. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stand the Master standing in the corner making gagging noises every time he cuddled with Jack or so the Captain's comfort. Trying to look at the Master, he instead focused on chosing a movie that they would both enjoy.


	46. Chapter 46

Jack hurried up the stairs but he didn't go to the kitchen. Instead, he headed towards the conference room where the girls were staying. Jack looked into see that Tosh was watching the children for a change as she sat on the sofa watching them play. Cerys was sitting on the floor playing with blocks as Ajessa chewed on the corner of one. Tosh didn't seem to care as she flipped the page in her book, peering over the top briefly to make sure that the girls were still content as she did so. Jack cleared his throat as she failed to notice that he was in the room. Lowering the book she looked up at him.

"Yes, Jack?" She questioned.

"Where is Gwen?" Jack wondered.

"She took the afternoon off so that she could spend time with Rhys," Tosh explained. 

"I am going to take the children down to be with their father for a few hours if you want to take the afternoon off as well," Jack told her. He needed to give the Doctor a distraction and the children were perfect for that. With the Doctor distracted he would have more time to think about the Doctor's offer to bond because while he wanted to tell the Doctor no, he couldn't do it. Even if he was mad at the Doctor at the moment, he still loved the Time Lord. He also couldn't help but wonder what would happen if the Doctor was right and he denied him the bond. The Doctor would be forced to continue to see the other Time Lord even though Jack could have helped him. 

"Daddy?" Cerys questioned lifting her head hearing Jack speak of her father. She had come a long way the last two weeks now that she was able to see her father on almost a daily basis. She was once more beginning to show interest in what was going on around her and trying to put simple words together. While she was still behind the other children her age, Martha had high hopes that she would catch up before she started school. 

"That's right, you get to go see your daddy," Jack told her happily. She stood up rushing over to him lifting her arms for Jack to pick her up. Jack hesitated before doing so. He was still having a hard time coping with the fact he was this little girl's father. She didn't seem to mind as she clung to him with one arm then pointed towards her sister. 

"Essa," she demanded knowing that the little girl needed to come with them. Jack smiled as he headed over to pick up Ajessa in his arms. Leaving the conference room, he made his way back down the stairs and into the hub. He took them down to the Doctor's room, setting Cerys down so that he could open the door. As soon as it was open, she ran eagerly into the room pouncing on the Doctor. "Daddy."

"Cerys?" The Doctor responded sounding confused. He normally didn't get to see his babies until later in the day during the hour before supper. He helped her up on the bed as he looked up at Jack with his eyebrows narrowed in confusion. 

"I found out that I have extra paperwork that I need to get done so I thought I would bring them down for lunch today," Jack lied as he sat Ajessa down on the bed beside the Doctor. "I am going to order pizza for lunch then they can spend the afternoon with you while I get everything caught up."

"Alright," The Doctor drew out the word showing Jack that he really didn't believe him. Jack turned to leave the room as the Doctor spoke up again. "Does me getting to see them for longer today have anything to do with you not wanting to discuss the bond?"

"Of course not. Like I said, Doc, I just need time to think," Jack responded immediately. The Doctor nodded even if it was clear from the look on his face that he didn't believe Jack. Still, he didn't argue as he didn't want to risk having his babies taken from him early. Jack left the door open as he stepped out into the room ordering pizza for the hub. He ordered four pizzas total and because he wasn't sure what the children would eat he made sure to get one of them as a small cheese pizza. He had just finished ordering when Martha came to join him by the Doctor's room. 

"Tosh informed me that you brought the children to see their father early, is there any reason why?" Martha questioned. She wasn't upset by the gesture but it was unusual for Jack to take an interest in the children without her prompting. 

"I needed time to think," Jack answered her softly. He motioned for her to follow him while he moved away from the door and to the stairs. From there he would be able to hear the Doctor if the Doctor needed them but the Doctor couldn't hear them if they kept their voices low. "The Doctor asked me to bond with him."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what that means," Martha responded keeping her voice soft.

"It is when two people join their minds together. He thinks that the Master implanted himself within his mind and wants to bond with me in hopes of freeing himself from the Master by somehow overriding that bond. I just don't know if I am ready to take that step with him yet," Jack explained quickly to her. He knew the Doctor thought that the bond would mean nothing between them except a means to rid himself of the Master. Jack wasn't stupid, however. Through the bond, their relationship could grow and maybe even one day be everything that Jack hoped for from the Doctor. He could picture himself sitting with the man he loved as he watched their children play. 

"And if he is wrong?" Martha wondered. 

"Then the Master will still be there but I might be able to find another way to use the bond to help him," Jack answered. He sighed. Even as he fought himself, he knew in the end that it didn't matter. He ran his hands down his face, it would be so easy to walk in there and tell the Doctor no. That he couldn't bond with him and that the Doctor would have to find another way to rid himself of the Master. He couldn't do it, though. Despite his anger, he loved the Doctor enough that he would help him, even if that did mean bonding with him for the rest of the Doctor's life. "Do you think I am making the wrong decision?"

"I can't tell you that. I do know that he is trying to get better but he is frustrated with how long it is taking the medicine to work and looking for any easier way to rid himself of the Master. Even if the bond does work, he still won't be completely healed, nor would I feel comfortable releasing him from the room right away. He will still have to prove that he is truly better and that he can safely care for his children again," Martha responded looking towards the room as she heard Cerys giggling. She smiled as the Doctor laughed as well. It was nice to hear him happy for a change.

"He will still reach that point even if I don't bond with him," Jack told her. 

"I have faith that we will be able to help him back onto his feet despite your decision. It may take longer than he wants it to, but the Doctor is strong and I know that he can overcome the Master's influence on him," Martha replied. She wasn't sure how long it would be before the Doctor was able to care for his family on his own again. It could be a couple of months or a couple of years or even more. She hoped silently that it wouldn't take that long as she didn't want the Doctor to miss out on watching his children grow. She was doing everything in her power to help him get better even if he didn't always believe that and if the bond helped him to rid himself of the Master than she welcomed the decision. She just wasn't going to influence Jack one way or the other, especially not when he was still in pain from losing Ianto.

"Would you be alright alone with him if I step out for a few hours?" Jack questioned. 

"I would prefer not to be completely alone with him, so as long as you are back before Tosh and Owen leave for the day, I am fine with you stepping out for a little while," Martha informed him. Jack nodded. 

"I will be back soon," Jack responded before hurrying up the stairs. The pizza would be there soon but he wasn't hungry as right now he just needed to think. Opening the door, he let himself out into cool air of Cardiff. It was a nice day out despite the few clouds that hung in the sky. He took a deep breath and not thinking about his desitination set off at a slow pace while he considered what he was going to do about the Doctor.


	47. Chapter 47

Despite not thinking about where he was going, in his heart, he knew his destination. He walked familiar streets turning corners and crossing lanes until he arrived at the building that Ianto once lived in. He walked confidently up to the flat raising his hand to knock. His heart beating with anticipation as he imagined himself Ianto opening the door. He would kiss the young Welshman forgiving him for leaving before making Ianto sit down and talk. He would explain everything and tell Ianto how the Doctor wanted to bond but he wouldn't do it unless Ianto agreed. The door, however, remained tightly closed and there was no sound of movement from within. Jack sighed as he laid his head down on the door. 

"I love you Ianto and even if a thousand years pass I will still love you. I meant what I said that I wanted to be with you even as I helped the Doctor. I know you think that you made the right choice in walking away, but I wish you would have stayed," Jack whispered to the door. He turned his back to it, leaning against the door as he looked up towards the sky. "The Doctor has asked me to bond with him. He thinks it will help him with his hallucinations and I am going to tell him yes. I am going to help him and care for his children just as I promised in the beginning. You will always have a piece of my heart, though. And just know, that if you ever need me, I will still be there for you, Ianto."

Jack stood up straight as he headed back down the steps. He knew the flat behind him was empty but he liked to think that somehow, somewhere, that Ianto had heard him. Reaching the street, he pulled out his cell phone calling for a cab to pick him up and take him back to the hub rather than walking. With the flat still empty, he saw no reason to continue to deny the Doctor the bond that he desperately needed. When the cab finally arrived, he climbed into the backseat. Giving the driver the address to the hub, he turned to look one last time at the flat as it faded into the distance. 

"Goodbye, Ianto," Jack murmured softly. He settled back for the short ride, arriving to the hub quicker than he expected. Paying the man, he headed to the visitor's entrance. It was later in the day than he originally thought and the others were all getting ready to leave as he let himself in. He told them goodbye sending them on their way for the night, as he made his way down to the Doctor's room. He opened the door slowly to find the Doctor was sound asleep with Ajessa on his chest and Cerys curled against his side. Martha was sitting by his side, playing a game on her laptop. She looked up as Jack entered. Jack motioned with his finger for Martha to join him and she closed her laptop as she came out into the hall. 

"I didn't have the heart to separate them," Martha explained as she joined him. Jack looked over at the sleeping family, seeing the Doctor looked more relaxed than he had in awhile. 

"No, I don't blame you. He looks peaceful," Jack told her. Martha nodded her agreement. "I don't mind sitting with him for awhile if you want to head out."

"Are you sure?" Martha wondered. 

"Yeah, I just need you back here tonight to sit with the children," Jack answered. While the children had gotten used to being with Gwen for the night, it wasn't fair to keep asking her to be their soul provider when she was engaged. She deserved to spend time with Rhys and he had to learn to help provide for the children, especially if he was going to be bonding with the Doctor. Just not tonight. Tonight he wanted to spend time alone with the Doctor as he agreed to the bond. 

"I won't go far then. I will just go to my flat and get clean clothes and then the store to buy food for dinner," Martha told Jack. She left heading up the stairs while Jack took his place beside the Doctor. He turned the telly on low, watching the news while the family slept beside him. Martha returned before they even thought of waking and made dinner for everyone. Jack gently woke the Doctor, before letting him wake up his children. They let the children stay while the small group ate chicken with noodles and corn for dinner. After the meal the Doctor kissed his children goodnight as Martha took them up to the conference room. Finally alone with the Doctor, Jack sat on the edge of the bed so that he could look the Time Lord in the eyes. 

"I have given a lot of thought to your request," Jack informed him. The Doctor stared at him with hope in his eyes. 

"And?" The Doctor wondered. 

"I will bond with you but on one condition. I don't want you to use the bond to spy on me or to enter my mind without my permission," Jack informed him. He saw the unhappiness in the Doctor's eyes at his words as he continued on. "I am not mind blind, Doctor and I will know if you enter my mind and I will close my side of the bond if I can't trust you, is that understood?"

"Yes," The Doctor answered his voice soft as he lowered his lowered his head. Jack took the Doctor's chin in his hand and raised the Doctor's head again so that he could look in his eyes. He saw the unshed tears that glistened in the Doctor's eyes as he sniffled softly. 

"I'm not trying to be mean, Doc but we both know that you only want this bond so that you can get rid of the Master. I am agreeing to help you because I care for you and I know that you care for me as a friend. I won't hold you to the bond, however, and once you are healed I won't stop you from leaving if that is what you want to do," Jack told him. The Doctor took a shallow breath as he opened his mouth but quickly closed it again.

"It isn't," The Doctor answered softly.

"What until you are healed before you make that decision," Jack responded, his voice softening slightly. He leaned forward kissing the Doctor on the forehead. The Doctor immediately made a face as he wiped the kiss off. Jack smiled. "Now, how do we bond?"

"Put your index fingers on my temples," The Doctor answered, his voice shaking. Jack lifted his hands doing as the Doctor asked. The Doctor took a deep breath before raising his own hands. "Close your eyes." Jack followed his instructions as he felt the Doctor's own fingers press against his temples. He felt a soft nudging against his mind and he welcomed the Doctor into his mind. As he felt the Doctor enter, he could see him standing in front of him bathed in a golden light. 

"What are you doing?" The Master questioned the Doctor angrily as the Doctor allowed Jack to enter his own mind. "Stop this foolishness at once." The Doctor ignored him as he searched his mind for the spot that the Master's bond was located. Finding it, he began to pluck the strings of the old bond as he tied Jack into its place. "Theta. I said stop it."

"No," The Doctor answered him as he continued his work. He could feel the Master's anger radiating over the bond but he couldn't stop now. He plucked the strings faster ridding himself of the Master's hold on his mind. In Jack's mind, he reached out his hands for Jack, and Jack took them gripping the Doctor's hands tightly as he was bathed in the golden light that surrounded the Doctor. He couldn't help but stare into the Doctor's eyes as he felt an overwhelming love surround him as their minds joined. All this time, he thought the Doctor only cared for him as a friend but the love the Doctor truly felt was more than that. Outside of his mind, Jack couldn't help it as he leaned forward pressing his mouth against the Doctor's as the Doctor opened his eyes. The Master was still there but he had faded to the point where he was almost transparent. He was yelling still accept the Doctor no longer heard his words. He closed his eyes again kissing Jack deeply as he finished joining their minds. Jack felt the Doctor's hands move away from his temples and then the Doctor gently gripped his wrist as he had Jack lower his own hands. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize how much you actually cared for me. I thought I just made you feel safe," Jack apologized as he broke the kiss. The Doctor smiled at him softly as he reached out thumbing the side of Jack's face.

"You do make me feel safe," The Doctor responded. He leaned into Jack as Jack wrapped his arms around the Doctor holding him tightly. 

"Did it work, though? Is he gone?" Jack questioned. The Doctor lifted his eyes to look into the corner where the Master normally stood taunting him. For the first time since his arrival at the hub, he was alone with Jack.

"It worked. He's gone," The Doctor answered. Jack whooped with joy as he dropped a kiss on the top of the Doctor's head. The Doctor sighed snuggling further into Jack as he kept his eyes on the corner. The corner was empty but he still felt as if the Master should be there. He still had a long road in front of him before he would be completely healed but at least now he was finally free of the man who had hurt him.


	48. Chapter 48

The Doctor slept that night cuddled against Jack's body. The warm arms wrapped tightly around him and the feeling of Jack's mind in his allowed him to sleep deeper and more peacefully than he had in a long time. Jack held him, unable to see the Doctor's face as it was buried beneath the blankets but he could feel the Doctor's cool breath against his skin reminding him that it was the Time Lord in his arms. He dropped a kiss onto the top of his head and the Doctor let out a soft sigh snuggling closer. 

Jack had tried to resist letting his feelings show for the Time Lord due to the fact that he was with Ianto and the Doctor needed their help. It had been easy to remind himself that the Doctor didn't want him when Ianto was there but Ianto had left him, leaving him to care for the ill man. Now thanks to the bond, he could feel how much that the Doctor actually loved him. All the years that he had waited for the man and now those feelings were being returned. He could still feel the Doctor's lips against his and remember how the man tasted just like he always imagined of tea and bananas. He wanted to taste his lips again and feel the Doctor's body moving with his. Even more, he wanted to remember making love to the man he had always dreamed of. He felt a little guilty about his thoughts as the young Welshman's face drifted into his mind. He reminded himself once more that Ianto wasn't coming back but it didn't help the guilt. 

Still, it was time for him to step up and become a father to the child that he sired and care properly for the man sleeping in his arms. He wondered how the Doctor would take to living in a house once he was healed. They could get a place big enough that each of the three children could have their own room and he could have a room with the Doctor. He would make sure that it had a large yard that the children could play in as well as many windows so that the Time Lord didn't feel cramped. He smiled as he pictured three little brunette children chasing each other as the Time Lord watched on. Deciding that he would have to ask the Doctor in the morning, he joined him in his slumber. 

-DW-

The Doctor woke early, still feeling safe in Jack's arms. He hesitantly opened his eyes as he lifted his head to peer into the corner that the Master liked to occupy. Much to his relief, the corner remained empty. He sighed with relief as he laid his head back upon Jack's chest. For a moment, he had feared that it had only been a dream. That he would awaken to find that the Master still taunted him from the corner, and he only imagined Jack returning to bond with him. He opened his mind to Jack, feeling the bond clearly between him. He relished in the feeling even if he did obey Jack's request and not enter his mind. No matter how curious he was. Raising his head slightly, he watched Jack's eyes as he opened his mind further pushing his way gently into the Captain's mind.

"I thought I told you not to enter my mind without permission," Jack mumbled softly as he opened one eye to look at the Time Lord. The Doctor immediately broke the connection.

"Sorry," He apologized sheepishly. "Forgive me?" He kissed Jack softly on the chest as a means of apology and Jack smiled at him. 

"Of course," Jack responded. He looked down at the man in his arms, his face showing his concern. "Is he still gone?"

"Yep," The Doctor answered popping the p at the end. 

"Then I think a celebration is in order. We shall have a full English breakfast to start. Then after your therapy session we will bring the girls down for lunch followed by steaks for supper," Jack informed him happily. He sat up taking the Doctor with him, causing the Doctor to groan. Jack stretched before easing himself out of bed then offering a hand up to the Doctor. The Doctor took it, allowing Jack to help him to rise. 

"Can we have banana banoffee pie for dessert?" The Doctor questioned, his eyes filling with tears at the thought that Jack was going to tell him no. He couldn't remember the last time he had been allowed pie and he wanted one more than anything else at the moment. 

"I will call Gwen and have her pick one up on the way to work," Jack advised him. "Now come along." He took the Doctor across the hall to the loo, allowing him to use the toilet and wash up in the sink before returning him to his room. He had no fears about leaving the Doctor alone as he headed up to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. Going through the cupboards he messaged Gwen what else he needed as he started to cook. He began cooking while he waited and as soon as Gwen arrived, he recruited her to help him finish the meal. 

"What are we celebrating?" Gwen questioned as she started cutting tomatoes to fry.

"We bonded last night and now the Doctor no longer sees the Master," Jack answered happily. He hissed in pain as the bacon popped landing grease on his hand. He shook it out unhappily as he brought his hand to his mouth for a moment. 

"You should run your hand under cold water," Gwen tutted as she watched him. 

"Why? It is already almost healed," Jack answered her. He went back to cooking and soon between the two of them breakfast was ready. Jack wasn't sure what the Doctor wanted or what his children would eat, so he loaded two large plates with a little bit of everything. He took one of the plates to the conference room, leaving it for Martha and the little girls before taking the second plate down to the Doctor's room. Opening the door, he found the Doctor sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed waiting for him. Upon seeing the plate of food that Jack was carrying, his face immediately fell as his eyes filled with tears. 

"I thought you were bringing pie," He whined softly. Jack chuckled as he closed the door with his foot. 

"The pie is for dessert tonight," Jack answered. The Doctor sniffled softly as Jack sat the plate down on the table beside the Doctor's bed. The Doctor picked up a piece of the toast nibbling on the end as he sniffled again. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I really want pie," the Doctor responded a tear rolling down his cheek. Jack tried not to call the Doctor out on his whining knowing that he was just being hormonal. 

"Would it make you happy if I got you a piece of pie now to go with your breakfast?" Jack questioned him. The Doctor nodded. Leaving the room for a moment, Jack went up the stairs. He cut the Doctor a large piece of pie plating it along with a fresh banana. Returning to the Doctor, he found that he was still nibbling on the same corner of the bread but his eyes lit up upon seeing the pie. Sitting down next to him, Jack handed him the plate. Starting on his own breakfast, he watched the Doctor eat the entire piece of pie, the banana, several pieces of toast, an egg and majority of the bacon by himself. 

"Are you enjoying your breakfast?" Jack wondered surprised by how much the lithe man ate. The Doctor nodded happily, before picking up a piece of sausage and dunking it in the leftover beans on the plate. Shaking his head, Jack pushed the plate closer allowing the Doctor to eat his fill. Finally, he groaned softly, placing his hand on his stomach. "Full?"

"Yeah. Can I have a cup of tea?" The Doctor asked.

"Of course. I will have Martha bring it with her when she comes down to talk with you," Jack answered. The Doctor moaned unhappily and as Jack left the room to get Martha he heard the Doctor mumble.

"I thought we were supposed to be celebrating."


	49. Chapter 49

The Doctor turned so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring down at the floor as he waited for Martha to arrive. He rested one hand on his stomach above where his daughter was growing. A part of him felt sorrow that she would never know the man that had sired her while a larger part was relieved that he was finally gone. He could now move on with his life, raising his daughters as he saw fit without having to worry about the Master or his anger. The girls wouldn't have to live in constant fear of upsetting their papa and he would no longer have to hide the bruises that were left on his body from them. Reaching out his mind cautiously, he still felt Jack nestled where the Master used to be. That part of his mind no longer felt tainted as even if Jack felt wrong to his Time Lord senses, he loved Jack with both his hearts. While Jack had only accepted the bond to help him rid his mind of the Master, he just hoped that in time Jack would forgive him for all the pain that he caused him. 

"Are you alright?" Martha questioned as she came into the room. 

"I was just thinking," He answered not bothering to look up at her. A cup of tea was placed into his line of sight and he took it from her holding onto it with both hands as she sat down in the chair. 

"What are you thinking about?" Martha wondered. 

"Whether or not Jack will accept me once I am allowed to leave Torchwood," The Doctor replied. He had no illusions that he would be able to leave the room and Torchwood on the same day. Not that he planned on going anywhere right away. With the complications, he was having due to the Master trying to end his pregnancy early, he was afraid to be far from medical care. 

"Jack cares about you. He looked for you for months after you left with the Master because he was terrified that he would never see you again. He has made sure that you received the care that you needed once you returned and even agreed to bond with you to help you. Does that sound like he is just going to abandon you once you are well enough to leave?" Martha questioned. The Doctor shook his head no. 

"But it is because of me Ianto left him," The Doctor reminded her. Martha sighed. 

"You can't blame yourself for Ianto leaving," Martha told him. The Doctor finally lifted his head to look at her as she analyzed him. 

"Jack does," He informed her. 

"Jack was just upset over the fact that Ianto left. He does cares for you Doctor, regardless of whether or not he has trouble showing it sometimes," Martha responded. No longer wanting to discuss how Jack felt or Ianto, she changed the subject back to the Doctor. She was pleased to hear that he no longer saw the Master even if he felt that the Master should still be there. It would take time for him to truly accept the Master was gone and he understood why she wasn't willing to reduce the medications he was on yet. Even if he didn't like it. They spoke for a little longer about his time with the Master on the TARDIS before he decided he was tired of speaking. He laid down on his side with his back to her staring at the wall as he ignored her attempts to continue their conversation. Closing his eyes, he listened as she eventually went quiet. The door to his room opened and closed, leaving him on his own. 

"I brought you lunch," Jack announced as the door opened again. He didn't bother to open his eyes as he lay there keeping his breathing as even as possible. He hoped that Jack would think he was asleep but Jack was persistant as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I went out for hamburgers and chips while you were talking to Martha. You should open your eyes and eat them while they are still hot." As tempted as he was the Doctor kept his eyes closed. "I know your awake, Doc, so how about you open your eyes and talk to me. I brought my laptop with me and I was thinking we could watch a movie or look at houses while we ate."

"You want to look at houses?" The Doctor asked suspiciously as he opened one eye to peer at Jack. 

"Yes, I do. I was thinking that the two of us could get a place together," Jack started to explain. The Doctor sat up quickly as he looked at Jack with almost panic in his eyes. 

"I don't need a house to live in, I have the TARDIS," He started to ramble. "A house would involve a mortgage and money and I don't have money. I could get money but a house?"

"Haven't you ever lived in a house before?" Jack questioned as he tried not to laugh at the Doctor's sheer terror over living in a house. 

"A long time ago," The Doctor answered vaguely. The last time he had lived in a house was when he was still a child. When he married his first wife they had lived in a flat together and then he had lived in an even smaller flat when they had divorced. Ever since he had left Gallifrey, however, the TARDIS had been his home and he wanted it to remain that way.

"Would it really be that awful to live in a house? If we get one that is big enough the girls can each have their own room and there would be a yard that they could play in," Jack explained. It had also been years since he lived in a home. The last time was when his daughter Alice was young and he had still been married to her mother. After they broke up, he had returned to living at Torchwood letting it become his life. 

"They could have that on the TARDIS," The Doctor argued. The TARDIS not only had his room, all of his companions rooms and the girl's shared room but it also had several gardens, a game room, kitchen and living area as well as the medi-bay, an old cricket court, his library, swimming pool, and labs as well. There were also storage areas, attics, cells and more room rooms that he discovered as he needed. The TARDIS was larger than any home that Jack would consider buying as well as safer than anywhere else in the universe. 

"Will you at least consider it?" Jack questioned with a sigh. The Doctor nodded as he reached out to take one of Jack's chips. He would consider it but regardless of how long he thought it over, he knew that his answer would always be no.


	50. Chapter 50

That day, Jack stayed in the room with the Doctor and his children as he spent time with them. It was still hard for him to consider Cerys as his little girl but she was slowly wearing him down. The Doctor was right that she was an intelligent, beautiful child who, despite the Master being her papa for the first couple years of her life, was kind. She protected Ajessa and made sure to include her sister while playing. She didn't have the vocabulary, however, to inform them about how much she missed the Master or how she didn't understand why they were no longer living on the TARDIS. When their time was up, Jack took them back upstairs to spend time with Tosh while he helped Martha to cook dinner. They made steaks with mushrooms and onions for dinner in celebration that the Master was truly gone. 

That night as the hub lay sleeping, Jack sat awake in front of the rift computers. He stared at the monitors, not really seeing them as he focused on the bond that he shared with the Doctor. He could feel the Time Lord clearly in his head and could feel his distress even as he seemed to sleep peacefully. The Doctor had been through more than anyone should ever have to endure, yet, he continued on. He laughed with his children and lay contently in Jack's arms as they watched movies together. Thanks to the bond, though, Jack could tell that the Time Lord was never really at peace. Despite his laughter, he could feel no happiness in the bond. He vowed silently to try his best to make the Doctor truly happy even if it was just for a moment. 

Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes as he turned towards the monitor. Despite the Doctor's protest that he couldn't live in a house, Jack began to look for a home that would be comfortable for them to live in. It took him most of the night but he was finally able to narrow it down to a couple of homes that he liked and thought that the Doctor would be comfortable in. The homes were all large with enough room that all of them could have their own room and he could also have an office. From the pictures, they had bay windows with yards but he wanted to look at the homes to be sure they were open enough. If the Time Lord felt cramped at all, he would think of running as soon as the baby was born and Jack just wanted him to be happy living with him. It was early morning before he decided to get a few hours of sleep. Going down to the Doctor's room, he climbed up on the bed cuddling the Time Lord close to his body. Closing his eyes he wondered how he was going to convince the Doctor that living in a home wouldn't be the end of the universe as he drifted quickly off to sleep. 

-DW-

"Hello, Doctor," Tosh said warmly as the Doctor entered the main hub for the first time in over a month. While he had been allowed to leave the room prior with Jack's assistance, it was the first time that he was in the hub while others were working since the incident. He smiled at her, not replying as he continued on his way towards the autopsy room. Sitting down on the table, he stared forward as he waited for Martha to arrive. 

"When are you going to lower my medications?" The Doctor questioned as soon as he saw her. Martha sighed as she came closer. 

"There are a few medications that you will need to take the remainder of your pregnancy and I also would like you to continue to take the pre-natal vitamins. I also don't plan on lowering your dosage on the anti-depressants. That leaves the anti-psychosis medicine. We will start to lower it tomorrow but if you show any signs that you are hearing or seeing the Master again, the dosage will go right back up," Martha answered causing the Doctor to glare at her. He didn't like her answer and she knew he wouldn't but she wasn't willing to risk the baby he was carrying or anyone in the hub just because he didn't want to take a pill. 

"The bond took care of the Master. I don't need the pill anymore," The Doctor argued. 

"We don't know for sure that the bond is keeping you from seeing the Master or if it is the pill. I don't want you to just stop taking the pill and hear or see him again. By lowering the doses in a controlled manner we can keep him from returning and if you truly don't need the pill we can eventually remove it completely," Martha told him patiently.

"What if I refuse to take it?" The Doctor snipped. Martha opened her mouth to tell him of the consequences but Jack spoke up before she could. 

"Then I will drag you back to your room and lock you in there alone until I am positive you are safe," Jack answered him. The Doctor turned his glare towards Jack before hanging his head. 

"Fine, I will continue to take my pills like a good little boy," The Doctor mumbled under his breath. It was loud enough that Jack could hear him but low enough that he could pretend that he didn't say anything. Jack raised an eyebrow at him. 

"It's only for a little while longer sweetheart," Jack reassured him softly as he reached out to squeeze the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor reached his own hand up to pat Jack's hand as he smiled.

"I'll take your pills," The Doctor spoke up louder making sure that Martha heard him this time. 

"Thank you," Martha responded as she pulled out her stethoscope. The Doctor huffed, hawed and moaned the entire time that Martha was examining him. The only time that he showed interest was when she had him lay back so that she could check on his growing daughter. He lifted his shirt eager to see how she was as he had barely felt her moving since arriving at the hub. He knew that it was partly because of the medications that he was on but he still feared that he lost her. He watched in relief as Martha easily found her showing her heartbeats on the screen. "Have you thought of a name yet?" She wondered. 

"No," The Doctor answered. Despite being stuck in that room for almost a month, he was barely able to concentrate most of the time due to the drugs racing through his system. "Do you want to name her, Jack?"

"You want me to name her?" Jack questioned in disbelief. The Doctor nodded. Jack wasn't able to name his own daughter due to the fact he didn't know she existed until just over a month ago. The least he could do was allow Jack to name his youngest daughter. 

"Only if you want to," The Doctor informed him. Jack moved his hand so that he could take the Doctor's hand in his gripping it tightly. The Doctor smiled as he turned his head to briefly look at Jack before returning his eyes to the ultrasound screen. 

"I will think of a name for her," Jack agreed. Leaning over he dropped a kiss on the top of the Doctor's head. Despite how he felt about the Doctor's children, he was trying to make it work for the Doctor's sake. He watched as Martha finished the ultrasound cleaning the gel off the Doctor's stomach. Still holding the Doctor's hand he led him up the stairs into the main part of the hub. As he entered, he paused midstep as he saw the man standing near the rift manipulator. His heart felt as if it were in his throat and he felt the Doctor squeeze his hand tightly as he to stopped. The man turned to look at them, a smile on his face. 

"Hello, Jack."


	51. Chapter 51

"You bastard," Jack seethed as he dropped the Doctor's hand. He raised his own fist as he stormed towards the young Welshman. Ianto raised his own hand to defend himself as Jack's fist connected with the side of his face. 

"Jack," Tosh exclaimed as Jack swung at Ianto again. Jack ignored them as he hit Ianto again.

"Where were you?" He demanded to know even as he gave Ianto no chance to speak in his anger. He hit him again even as the others rushed over to join Tosh in trying to separate the two of them.

"I had to leave," Ianto managed to inform him as he tried desperately to defend himself. He made no move to try to hit Jack as he knew that he deserved Jack's anger. He had left Jack with no explanation as he tried to give Jack what he wanted by allowing him to focus on and love the Doctor. 

"I needed you here," Jack yelled at him. He went to hit Ianto again, but someone grabbed his arm from behind to stop him. He didn't even think about what he was doing as he used his body to shove the person backward in order to make them release his arm. He heard the Doctor cry out in both surprise and pain as he pushed him. Jack turned, unable to stop the Doctor from falling backward. The Doctor slammed his back against the side of the rift manipulator. He cried out in pain again as he stood still not sure whether or not he wanted to try to move.

"Doctor," Martha cried out as she rushed over to him. She had heard the yelling from the autopsy room and had come upstairs just in time to see the Doctor thrown back by Jack in his anger. Jack beat her over to him. 

"I'm so sorry," he apologized as the Doctor tried to move gritting his face in pain as he did. Jack reached out to take his arm but the Doctor pulled it out of his grip.

"I'm fine," He hissed under his breath.

"Let me help you down to the..." Jack started but the Doctor interrupted him as he stared at Jack with all the anger of the oncoming storm. He reached out his mind towards the Doctor to try to assess him and felt the bond abrubtly close on him. 

"I said I was fine," he growled. He took an unsteady step forward. It was obvious to both Martha and Jack that he was favoring his back as he moved but he continued moving stiffly forward heading towards his TARDIS. 

"Doctor, let me examine you," Martha tried as she followed after him. He ignored her as he reached the doors to the blue box. Going inside, he slammed the door behind him. Martha turned to glare at Jack as she was locked out of the TARDIS and away from her patient. While she didn't think he would leave, due to the fact that his children were in the conference room, she wasn't happy with him being on his own in the TARDIS. He was obviously hurt and if something was wrong with him or the baby she needed to be able to provide him medical care. 

"It was an accident," Jack immediately tried to defend himself. Martha's eyes narrowed even further. 

"I don't care if it was an accident or not. You need to fix this," Martha informed him coldly. She stormed back towards the autopsy room, wanting to be alone for a moment so that she could calm down. With the Doctor in the TARDIS, and Martha angry at him, Jack turned his attention back to Ianto. He could see the others watching him even as he focused on the young Welshman. 

"Get back to work. Ianto follow me," he snapped at them. Tosh and Owen moved back to their computers while Gwen disappeared back into the conference room. With the others working he led Ianto up the stairs to his office slamming the door behind him. Storming to the small cupboard beside his desk, he pulled out a bottle of whiskey before flopping back into his chair. Ianto took a seat in front of him. Ianto's cheek was bruised and his lip was trickling blood. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. Balling it up, he threw it towards Ianto. Ianto picked it up from where it landed on the desk putting it against his bleeding lip.

"I'll ask you once again. Where the hell have you been?" Jack questioned him angrily as he opened the bottle of whiskey. He took a long drink of it, feeling the alcohol burn all the way down to his stomach. 

"Everywhere," Ianto answered. Jack stared at him as he waited for Ianto to elaborate. "After you left, I thought about coming back to work. But so much has happened to me at Torchwood over the years and the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I just needed to get away for awhile. I moved everything I owned to the shed at my sister's house and then I left." He took to the open road, just driving as he tried to find a place that he belonged. No matter how far he drove or how many new people that he met, he found himself missing his sister and her children. Most of all, though, he missed Jack. He missed how Jack made him feel safe in his arms and made him feel loved despite the pain the two of them had shared. Up until Jack, he had never looked at another man or considered being with one. If he was honest with himself, he still didn't find himself attracted to other men, just Jack. 

"I wish you hadn't. I needed you here with me," Jack informed him. 

"I'm sorry I left, Jack, but I wanted to give you a chance to be happy with the Doctor and build a family with him. I love you and missed you everyday that I was gone, though, and I couldn't stay away," Ianto admitted. Jack sat down the bottle of whiskey. Standing up, he went around the desk sitting on the edge of it. He took the handkerchief from Ianto's hand moving from his lip. He could see swelling around the edge of Ianto's mouth and right eye and felt sorry that he had hit him in his anger. 

"I missed you too. I still love you Ianto and I want to be with you but there have been some changes since you left that you need to hear first," Jack responded. Sitting on the edge of the desk, he told Ianto about the bond that he now shared with the Doctor in order to help the Doctor rid himself of the Master. He explained how from the bond he knew that the Doctor loved him. He expressed his wish to have a home that he shared with the Doctor so that they could raise the three children together. As he finished, Ianto smiled sadly at him. 

"I understand. I'll begin looking for a new job in the morning," Ianto told him. Jack reached out pulling Ianto into his arms holding him close.

"You're not going anywhere," Jack informed him as he held him tightly. Ianto rested his head against Jack's shoulder as he hesitantly reached out to hold him back. As happy as he was to have Ianto back in his arms, though, Jack felt conflicted. While he wanted to have a relationship with both Ianto and the Doctor he didn't think it was fair to either of them to only have half of his heart. Still, he wanted more than anything to try to make it work. Breaking the hug, he kissed Ianto softly on the forehead. "I'm sorry I hit you. You still have clean clothes in my room if you want to go take a shower."

"I'd like that. Then I will go down to the archives to work if that's alright," Ianto answered. He was the only one who ever took care of the archives and he was positive they would be a mess after being gone for a month.

"That's fine," Jack responded. He watched Ianto disappear down the ladder to his room before leaving the office. He needed to check on the Doctor and hoped that he could forgive him as well. Taking a deep breath he headed towards the TARDIS.


	52. Chapter 52

The Doctor slammed the door, locking them behind himself as he entered the TARDIS. He didn't make it far inside the comfort of her walls, however, before he slid down the first coral he came to. He couldn't stop the tears as they started to slowly flow down his cheeks and soon he was weeping silently to himself. He had been so angry at Jack for hurting him, even if it was an accident. Now, he was just confused and once more afraid. He had closed off the bond from Jack's anger as he felt it resonate through him as clearly as he had once felt the Master's anger. Up until that moment in the hub, he had trusted Jack never to hurt him. That all changed as he watched Jack hit the man that he had once called his lover. He tried to wipe the tears from his eyes as he placed a hand on his stomach. He had vowed that he would protect his children. That he would give them a life without fear or pain. He thought that he had found that comfort with Jack. Now he wondered how long it would be before Jack took his anger out on his body. How long until he walked on legs that ached from the abuse they received? He couldn't go through that again. He would find a way to kill Jack and make sure that he stayed dead before he let that happen. 

From somewhere deep inside the TARDIS, he thought he heard laughter. He turned his eyes towards the corridors and just for a moment he thought he saw a man wearing a black suit with short blonde hair staring back at him. He blinked, rubbing the tears from his eyes and the man was gone. He quickly connected with the TARDIS, confirming that he was only on the ship. Despite her reassurance, however, he still felt uneasy. Hesitantly, he pulled himself to his feet, stumbling towards the corridors. While he tried to tell himself that it was an illusion and that the Master wasn't really there, he had to confirm it for himself. Getting to the corridors, he looked down the endless hall, seeing no one. That meant nothing, as doors could close and the Master could be hiding behind anyone of them. 

Hearing a knock on the TARDIS door, he paused looking towards it. He heard a key jiggle in the lock but the doors remained tightly closed. Satisfied that no one would disturb him in his search, he headed deeper into the corridors. 

"Doctor?" Jack called out from beyond the control room. The Doctor ignored him as he continued down on his journey. He made his way slowly down the corridor, opening each door that he came to. Despite finding each room empty, he couldn't stop. Every few doors or so, he came across the medi-bay or his room time and time again. He ignored the TARDIS at first as he continued on his way but eventually listened to her advice. He entered the medi-bay the next time he found it, going over to the bed that was set up for him. He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the monitor over to himself. 

The first screen that he saw, once again reassured him that the TARDIS was empty besides himself. The screen then changed to show him that he had a thick bruise across his back. The drawer next to the bed opened revealing painkillers that were safe for him to take while pregnant and also an ice pack. He took them both out, swallowing the pills dry before applying the ice to his sore back. He sat their miserably until he heard footsteps in the corridors. Sitting up quickly, he winced in pain as Jack entered the medi-bay. Silently he chastised the TARDIS for allowing the immortal to enter. 

"What do you want, Jack?" The Doctor asked him coldly as he came closer. 

"I came to apologize. I didn't mean to hurt you, Doc," Jack informed him.

"This time you didn't. What about when I make you angry? Are you going to hit me like you did Ianto?" The Doctor asked him, his voice low even as he let the anger come through. 

"I shouldn't have raised my fist in anger at him," Jack started to answer. 

"No, you shouldn't have. You've asked me to allow you to protect me and my children, then you hit the man you claim to love. If Ianto can't trust you never to hurt him, then how can I?" The Doctor questioned him. Jack hung his head as the Doctor yelled at him. 

"I made a mistake, Doctor," Jack answered him. He didn't like being open with anyone but the Doctor needed an answer or he was never going to trust him again. Every time Jack became angry with him, he would wonder if this was the time that Jack snapped and hurt him like the Master used to. Jack shuddered as he couldn't imagine ever bruising the Doctor's legs so he couldn't run. So that he would have to stay there while Jack used his body and made the Doctor feel helpless to defend himself. "I needed Ianto here. I needed his support as I cared for you and your children but he abandoned me. I was so angry at him that I didn't think before I hit him. I promise you, though, Doctor that I will never hit you out of anger. You have been punished enough by the man that you thought loved you and I refuse to be like him."

"He never loved me," The Doctor whispered. It had taken a long time to finally admit that to himself. The Master never loved him, not really. The Master loved power and the way that he could force the Doctor to submit to him. The Doctor wondered sadly if the Master could ever feel any sort of affection, even for the children that he sired. "I don't know if he was capable of love like you or I feel. That is why you could never be like him, Jack. You're a good man and I'm proud of how you changed from the con-artist I met to the man who stands before me now."

"So will you at least give me a chance to prove that I will never hurt you," Jack wondered as he tried to figure out how he could give both Ianto and the Doctor what they needed without hurting them. The Doctor thought about it a moment, then nodded. 

"First time you raise your fist to me, though, will be your last," The Doctor answered. He didn't elaborate on his threat and he didn't have to. Jack knew that if he ever raised his fist to the Doctor, he would never see the Time Lord or his children again. Moving around the bed, he gently took the ice pack from the Doctor's hand. He touched the edges of the darkening bruise with his fingertips as he vowed to make it up to the Doctor.


	53. Chapter 53

"Can we talk?" Ianto questioned the Doctor as he entered the conference room later that night. The Doctor looked up from where he was sitting cuddling Ajessa as he fed her a bottle while Cerys slept peacefully on the couch. He was unhappy to see that the young Welshman was still there this late into the evening. It wasn't that he didn't like Ianto, he had just looked forward to having a night alone in the hub with Jack and his children. It was also the first time since he landed the TARDIS that he had been allowed out of his room for the night. The others had left for the evening and he had free range of the entire hub. He could have been exploring Jack's vaults or hacking the computer system. Instead, he was enjoying a quiet moment with his children. Once Ajessa was asleep, however, he was planning on finding Jack in hopes of getting a massage on his sore back and feet. Seeing Ianto ruined his plans but he still motioned for Ianto to sit. As Ianto drew closer, the Doctor scrunched his nose. He could smell Jack's pheromones on Ianto's clothing and skin. He felt a surge of jealousy flow through him even as he kept his face as blank as possible.

"How can I help you Ianto?" The Doctor wondered quietly, not wanting to disturb the sleepy little girl in his arms. 

"I want to talk about Jack," Ianto informed him. 

"Alright," The Doctor agreed as he had already had come to the conclusion, the moment Ianto entered the room, that the Welshman wasn't just there for a social call.

"As you know, I have been with Jack for a couple of years now. I wasn't there the first time you left him behind but I was there to pick up the pieces when you left him to be with the Master. It took me months to get him to leave his office again and convince him to rejoin the world," Ianto informed him bluntly. He had thought about what he would say the entire time he was with Jack as Jack had apologized for hitting him by softly kissing every part of the bruises on Ianto's face. In the end, he decided it was best to be straight forward with the Time Lord. Not only was the Doctor intelligent and would be able to see past any game that he tried to play, he was also still drugged heavily making it hard for him to concentrate. 

"In case you forgot, I was hurt by my decision as well. I made a mistake choosing to go with the Master," The Doctor answered. He didn't apologize to Ianto for leaving Jack behind as it wasn't Ianto that needed to hear it. 

"I know and that is part of the reason I am worried about Jack. He told me about the bond that you two share and how from that bond he knows that you love him as much as he loves you. What I want to know is do you actually want a relationship with Jack? Because if you are just here to recover or to have a safe haven for you and your children until the baby is born, you need to tell him," Ianto told the Doctor sternly.The Doctor narrowed his eyes at Ianto and didn't respond to him right away. Instead, he moved the bottle from Ajessa's mouth setting it on the table beside him. She sighed, smacking her lips as he placed her against his shoulder patting her back steadily. Ianto could feel the Doctor's eyes analyzing him, even as he tended to his child.

"I care for Jack. He makes me feel safe and I do want to be with him. Once the baby is born, I want him to travel the universe with me and our children," The Doctor finally answered. While it didn't answer Ianto's question about a wanting a relationship with Jack, he hoped that he had made it clear that he wasn't planning on leaving Jack again. "Do you still want to have a relationship with Jack?"

"I do and I know that Jack wants to be with me. He doesn't want to hurt you, though," Ianto answered without hesitation. The Doctor sighed. He could have easily jumped a hundred years into the future giving Ianto a chance to live out his life with Jack. He didn't want to, though, as he didn't want to emerge from the TARDIS to find Jack broken by the loss of another lover or time itself. He wanted the Jack he had now. The one that made him feel safe and who loved him despite the pain that he had caused the man. 

"In the fifty-first century where Jack was born, it isn't uncommon for a person to have multiple partners of all different species and sexes. If we were there, he would be able to have you as a lover here at work while living with me and caring emotionally for me and my children," The Doctor explained. With the mention of the children, Ianto looked towards the little girl sleeping on the couch. He knew that she was Jack's child and that it was hard for Jack to accept. He was trying, however, as he didn't blame her for the Doctor's decision to raise her with the Master. 

"I don't want that, do you?" Ianto questioned him looking back at the Doctor. The Doctor shook his head no. He felt selfish over the fact that he wanted Jack to himself because neither he nor Ianto were being fair to Jack. Jack had always loved so freely and openly and now they were trying to stop him from being himself by forcing him to make a choice. 

"No, but Jack does," The Doctor sighed.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Ianto asked. 

"That isn't our decision to make," The Doctor answered. Ajessa was asleep and he was tired of this conversation. Standing up he moved to the small cot that they had found for his daughter. He laid her gently inside of it. He moved to the couched, adjusting the blanket that covered Cerys as she slept. Standing up straight, he looked at Ianto motioning towards the door. Ianto stood up, going ahead of him out of the door. The Doctor followed him, down the stairs pausing at the bottom of the stairs as Ianto continued over to the rift manipulator. Out of habit, he hit a few buttons looking at the rift activity over the last few hours to make sure they didn't miss anything. 

"There you two are," Jack called down from the kitchen. "I sent you to ask the Doctor if he was hungry almost twenty minutes ago."

"Starving," The Doctor answered eyeing Ianto before heading towards the kitchen. Ianto followed him. Whether Jack noticed the tension between the two men was unclear as he served them homemade chicken curry with rice. Ianto picked at his food while the Doctor ate the entire bowl followed by a second bowl. With dinner finished, Ianto had no more excuses to stay and bid them farewell for the night. Jack led Ianto to the hub door, kissing him softly on the lips. By the time he returned to the kitchen, the Doctor had fled back to the conference room and his children. Sitting on the floor, he stared at the dark wall. Jack had promised that he would never hurt him, but not all wounds were physical. 

"Doc?" Jack questioned coming into the room a short time later. He sat down on the floor next to him placing a hand on his back. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, just tired," The Doctor lied. 

"Come on then, I'll help you to bed," Jack told him. The Doctor allowed Jack to help him to his feet and then down to the room that he had been given. He didn't fight Jack as he helped him onto the bed, tucking him in. He fought back the tears as Jack kissed him softly on the side of the head. "Good night, Doc."

"Night, Jack," The Doctor whispered. He waited until Jack turned the lights off in the room, leaving the door open a crack. Curling, the best he could into himself with his pregnant stomach, he waited for morning to come.


	54. Chapter 54

The Doctor didn't remain curled up for long as his back screamed at him in pain. He tossed and turned trying to get comfortable but regardless of how he laid, his back didn't allow him to rest. He grabbed a pillow, tucking it up under the side of his stomach as he tried laying on his side again. Frustrated he threw the pillow at the wall as he rolled onto his back staring up the ceiling. He put the pillow over his face growling in frustration at his inability to relax. Hearing the door open, however, he quickly threw the pillow aside, his hearts beating in fear. For a moment, he imagined the Master coming through the door to hold the pillow tightly across his face, smothering him until after his respiratory bi-pass was depleted. 

"Easy it's just me," Jack cooed reassuringly as he felt the fear through the bond they shared. He didn't blame the Doctor for being temporarily afraid as the wounds the Master had caused couldn't be resolved in the short time the Doctor had been there. "I thought maybe you would like a nice hot cuppa." Jack held out the cup offering it to the Time Lord. He thought about ignoring Jack, but the hot tea would help calm both his pounding hearts and his mind. He groaned as he sat up on the bed reaching for the steaming cup. Jack handed it to him making sure that he had a good grip on the cup before flopping down beside the Time Lord to enjoy his own cup of coffee. With Jack so close, he could smell that Jack had showered before coming down to visit him. He didn't have to ask how Jack had known he was still awake as he could clearly see the camera in the corner of the room. He wondered how long it would be before Jack turned it off allowing him to have his privacy as he rested. 

"Are the girls still asleep?" The Doctor asked as he took a sip of the warm liquid. He couldn't help but hum his pleasure as he tasted the sweet tea. 

"They were when I checked on them right before I made the drinks. Why aren't you asleep?" Jack wondered as he took a drink of his own coffee. It wasn't as good as Ianto made but it was hot and refreshing. 

"My back is sore," The Doctor admitted. 

"I'm sorry, Doc. I could give you a nice massage with a soothing cream to help with the pain," Jack offered. The Doctor thought about turning down the offer, even if he had wanted the massage earlier. Except, it would help with the constant ache he was feeling and maybe allow him to fall asleep. He pulled his right foot from underneath the blanket wiggling it hopefully. Jack laughed, setting down his coffee cup. Moving to the bottom of the bed, he took the Doctor's foot in his hands starting to massage it. The Doctor groaned as Jack's thumbs worked into the tight muscles relaxing the ache. 

"That feels nice," he moaned as Jack worked his way down his foot. 

"Why didn't you ask me for a massage earlier if you were feeling this sore?" Jack questioned him. The Doctor looked up at Jack feeling his concern through the bond they shared. 

"Because I don't want to be alone," he answered honestly. Jack looked at the Doctor confused. 

"So you chose to come down to your room for the company it has?" Jack wondered. The Doctor sighed, then hissed in pain trying to pull his foot away from Jack as he hit a particularly sore spot. Even if he was slightly annoyed with the Time Lord, he didn't want to hurt him. He leaned down kissing the top of the Doctor's toe in apology causing him to roll his eyes. The Doctor let his foot relax again as Jack started to work the tight muscle again using a lighter touch. The Doctor took a drink of his tea as he ignored Jack's question. Jack continued to massage the Doctor's foot as he tried another approach.

"I felt the jealousy you felt earlier when Ianto went to go get you for dinner. I also felt your worry as I told him goodbye. Ianto being back changes nothing between us, though, Doc. I still want to be with you and share a home with our children," Jack told him. The Doctor looked at Jack over his teacup as he lowered it. 

"What about Ianto?" the Doctor questioned. Despite knowing it wasn't fair to any of them, he couldn't help his feelings. He wanted to be with the Doctor and there was no point in hiding the fact that he loved the Welshman and wanted to be with him as well.

"I've never hidden the fact that I love Ianto from you, just like I never hid the fact I love you from him. I won't lie to you and tell you that I don't want to share that home with Ianto as well," Jack answered. He put the Doctor's foot on the bed reaching for his left one. The Doctor lifted it, allowing Jack to start his massage once more. 

"The three of us sharing one room," the Doctor scoffed. 

"If you would like. Or Ianto and you could each have your own rooms," Jack answered him. The Doctor nodded slowly. Jack stared him in the eyes as he continued to massage the Doctor's foot. He knew the Doctor was afraid to trust him as he felt the same way about the Doctor. Not that he would tell him. He wasn't used to being open about how his fears to anyone, not even Ianto. "I know you are worried, so how about I take you and Ianto on a date together tomorrow night."

"Alright," The Doctor agreed after a moment. One date couldn't hurt, even if he had already agreed with Ianto that he didn't want to share Jack. Jack smiled and leaned forward kissing the Doctor softly on the lips. The Doctor tasted the coffee clearly along with a faint trace of whiskey. He pulled away scrunching his nose over the taste. Jack smiled rolling off the bed, causing the Doctor to look up at him with a small pout on his face. "My back?"

"I am going to get a soothing balm for your back to help with the bruising," Jack informed him. The Doctor finished off his coffee before removing his shirt while Jack was gone, laying it on the edge of the bed. Jack returned a few minutes later with a small bottle that the Doctor recognized from the TARDIS. The Doctor started to turn so that Jack could massage his back but Jack stopped him. "Since you can't lay on your stomach, how about you moved down a little so that I can sit behind you." 

The Doctor moved down leaning forward to allow Jack to slip into the bed behind him. He felt Jack's hot hands on his back causing him to moan in pleasure. He couldn't remember the last time he had allowed someone to touch him this way and Jack's hands felt nice on his sore body. He pulled the blanket tighter around his waist as he felt his body responding to the touch. Normally he would be able to control the reaction but with the medications in his system, he couldn't will it away. So instead of relaxing, he found himself tensing as Jack's hands slipped lower down his back. 

"I could take care of that for you," Jack offered as the Doctor shuffled again. The Doctor shook his head no and Jack didn't push it. He finished his massage on the Doctor's back, turning the Doctor to putty in his hands. He carefully extracted himself from behind the Doctor helping him to lay down against the pillows. The Doctor's member pushed clearly against his trousers and Jack saw the apprehension in his eyes as Jack looked at it. Jack didn't comment as he pulled the Doctor's blankets up covering him. "Goodnight, Doc."

"Night." Jack leaned down kissing the Doctor softly on the top of the head. He took the Doctor's tea cup with him as he headed out of the room, turning off the lights behind him.

"Wait," the Doctor called out softly causing Jack to pause in his step. "I've changed my mind."

"Are you sure?" Jack wondered coming back into the room. The Doctor bit his lip as he nodded. Jack set the tea cup on the floor just inside the door. Going to the Doctor's bed, he reached under the blanket slipping his hand into the Doctor's trousers. The Doctor gasped at his touch, his body arching as Jack quickly brought him to completion. He groaned his release, his body relaxing completely into the bed as his eyelids fluttered closed. He could smell Jack's arousal but Jack didn't ask him to help him. He straightened the Doctor's blankets, leaning over to kiss him softly on the lips. 

"Sleep well, love," Jack whispered. He didn't break his stride this time as he picked up the teacup, before leaving the room. Alone and sated, the Doctor slipped quickly off to sleep.


	55. Chapter 55

The Doctor woke up feeling warm and comfortable tucked beneath his comforter. He laid there for a moment trying to figure out what had woke him. The dull ache of a full bladder was a good indicator. Groaning, he rolled out of bed stumbling sleepily towards the loo. Emptying his bladder, he found the evidence of what happened last night on his pants. His face flushed with embarrassment as he remembered the feeling of Jack's hand on his member. He found himself growing hard again. He fixed his pants before heading up the stairs towards the shower. As he passed through the hub, he found Jack sitting at the rift computer working. He hung his head looking at the ground as he picked up his pace.

"Are you alright, Doc?" Jack questioned as he hurried through. 

"I need a shower," the Doctor answered as not slowing his pace. 

"Do you want me to bring you a clean pair of trousers?" Jack asked. The Doctor nodded as he disappeared into the Torchwood showers. Jack watched him go. Normally, he would offer to join him but it was clear that the Doctor was embarrassed about something and Jack had a good idea what it was. Last night after Jack left the Doctor's room, he had headed straight up the stairs towards his own. He made it to his room in record time, stripping off his own trousers to reveal his aching need. Laying down on his bed, he took himself into his hand. The Doctor's own member had been cool compared to the heat that Jack was now feeling, but he closed his eyes imagining it was the Doctor's body once more. He quickly brought himself to completion as he heard the long low groan the Doctor had made as he fell over the edge. Remembering the noise, he felt himself hardening and he reached down to adjust himself before heading onto the TARDIS to find the Doctor clean clothes. 

Once the Doctor was safe in the showers, he stripped off his clothing. He turned the water on to as hot as he could stand before stepping beneath it. His skin flushed red from the hot water, washing away all evidence of what happened between him and Jack the night before. Grabbing the soap and a washcloth, he ran it along his body. He felt guilty about what he allowed to happen when Jack was conflicted. Reaching his stomach he dropped the cloth to the floor as he rested his hand there for a moment feeling his daughter kick against his bladder. 

"I promise you, Kui'la, that no matter what happens you and your sisters will never live in fear again," the Doctor whispered. He groaned as the kicking made him have to use the loo again. Abandoning the hot shower, he rushed to the toilet to relieve himself. As he passed by the sink, he noticed a fresh suit laying on the counter. Silently thanking Jack, he used the loo, dried off and then dressed before disappearing up to the conference room to be with his children. 

-DW-

The day was relatively quiet for the Doctor as he hid up in the conference room caring for his children. From within the hub, he could hear the other's moving around going about their days. Martha came up to visit him a few times bringing with her his daily pills and meals for them to share. Jack came in around lunch to inform him that he was going out for the day but would be back in time to take Ianto and him out for supper. Close to five, Martha came upstairs to watch the children allowing the Doctor to get ready for their meal.

"Are you ready?" Jack questioned as he came down from his office. He had arrived back at the hub, not too long prior covered in mud and he didn't want to think about what else as he had gone into a weevil den to retrieve an artifact. A shower and a fresh set of clothes made him feel ready for his promised date. 

"Yeah," The Doctor answered softly as he looked towards the door. He stood up allowing Jack to help him into his long brown coat before heading to the hub doors. It was the first time that he left the hub since coming to them for help. Even if he knew that the Master wasn't out there a part of him still feared he was walking right back into his clutches. He shuddered as the cool air hit his body and he pulled his coat tighter around himself. Jack led him over to the SUV, opening the passenger side door for him. "Where's Ianto?"

"He ran home to change and shower. We are picking him up there before going to supper," Jack explained as he closed the door. The Doctor looked longingly at the hub one last time as Jack went around to the driver's side door. 

"Where are we going?" the Doctor asked curiously as Jack got into the SUV.

"It's a surprise," Jack answered climbing in. He smiled at the Doctor as he started the engine. The ride to Ianto's was relatively short. Arriving at his flat, Jack jumped out going around the vehicle to open the door for his lover. The Doctor tried not to watch as the two of them shared a kiss. 

"How are you this evening?" Ianto asked pleasantly.

"Hungry," The Doctor answered honestly. 

"We will be at the restaurant soon," Jack informed them. He had thought long and hard about where to take the two of them out to eat. In the end, he had decided on a small Italian restaurant.

"Did you figure out what the artifact was?" Ianto wondered. 

"No. I thought I would show it to the Doctor when we get back to the hub either later tonight or tomorrow," Jack answered him. "If that's alright."

"Fine," The Doctor mumbled staring out the window. The Doctor was quiet the rest of the drive as he listened to Jack and Ianto make small talk about work. Arriving at the restaurant, Jack opened the doors for both men and pulled out their seats for them. He was a gentleman as he made sure to pay attention to them both during the meal. He even refrained from his usual glass of wine that he usually had as the Doctor wasn't able to drink with his pregnancy. Together the three of them shared several baskets of bread along with their own meals. They had dessert along the water, walking the streets and enjoying the fresh air. 

"Do you want to come back to the hub tonight?" Jack questioned Ianto as they returned to the SUV. The Doctor was leaning heavily against Jack sleepily from the long walk. Ianto held his other hand just enjoying being back with Jack again. Ianto leaned forward, looking questioningly at the Doctor. The Doctor nodded slowly. It had been a pleasant evening and he didn't mind Ianto joining them back at the hub. 

"Alright," Ianto agreed. He let the Doctor have the front seat again as the three of them made it back to the hub. Upon arriving at the hub, the Doctor headed immediately up the stairs to check on his children while Ianto and Jack settled down in the kitchen. By the time that the Doctor joined them, tea for the Doctor as well as coffee for the other two had been made. 

"Did you have fun tonight?" Jack asked as the Doctor settled down in his chair, picking up his cup of tea. He took a small sip, humming his pleasure. Ianto made good tea and it was extra sweet, just like he enjoyed. 

"I did," The Doctor answered and Ianto nodded his agreement. The two of them exchanged looks before returning to drinking his tea. While Jack had showed them tonight that he was able to give them both the attention they needed, he still wasn't willing to share him with Ianto or anyone else. He finished his drink before excusing himself to go to bed for the night. Standing at the top of the stairs, he watched Jack and Ianto go up to his room closing the door behind them. He knew what they were doing behind that door and a part of him wanted to go join them. He was a Time Lord, though, and above such things. Looking one last time at the door, he headed down to his room.


	56. Chapter 56

Three weeks later, the Doctor stood outside the large home just outside of Cardiff. He was still reluctant to move out of the safety of the hub and his TARDIS with his children but Jack had slowly been wearing him down. Watching his children play in the yard also helped to confirm that Jack was right. It wasn't fair to them to keep them cooped up inside all the time. They needed the fresh air and to be able to interact with other children their age. Sighing, he walked over to where they were playing scooping Ajessa up into his arms. His back screamed in protest to her weight. 

"Here let me take her," Jack offered holding out his arms as he heard the Doctor groan. The Doctor handed her over to him thankful for the relief. 

"Come along, Cerys," He called out. She ran over to him taking his hand. Holding it tightly, the four of them went into the home. The home was sparsely furnished with a large sitting area, kitchen, dining room and den on the first floor. Going up the stairs he found four bedrooms, three of which had already been decorated for children while the last room had a large bed, desk, and bookshelves. There was an ensuite off to the side. He walked over to the window looking out at the large yard. To the side of the house, there was a detached garage with several windows above it.

"A separate office with its own loo. I thought I could use it as my office so that I wouldn't have to go into Torchwood every day," Jack informed him. He then motioned towards the door. "At the end of the hall, there is another set of stairs that lead to two more bedrooms with ensuites. I thought I could sleep up there." 

"With Ianto?" The Doctor questioned and Jack nodded. The Doctor released Cerys's hand as he turned away from him going to sit on the edge of the bed. Over the last few weeks, the three of them had gone one several more dates together. While he had fun on the dates, they always ended with Jack and Ianto going to his room while he returned to his own. He wasn't the least bit surprised that Jack wanted Ianto to live with him, nor was he surprised that the house had already been furnished for them to live in together. 

"Is that alright?" Jack wondered as he took a seat on the bed next to him. 

"Fine," The Doctor answered knowing that he really didn't have a choice. He laid back on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Doc," Jack started.

"When can we move in?" The Doctor interrupted him, not wanting to talk about Jack's relationship with Ianto or the fact that the Doctor wished he had the courage to ask Jack to share his bed as well. 

"Now if you would like. We just need to bring the children's toys over from the hub and pick up a few more things for the kitchen," Jack responded. He had bought the house a while back and then given Marth, Tosh and Gwen money to decorate the house. His only specification was to keep the house simple as neither he nor the Doctor would be comfortable in a home with elaborate furnishings. He knew that despite the Doctor's protest, it would only be a matter of time before he agreed that living in a home was best for his children. Leaning forward, he set Ajessa down on the floor next to her sister before leaning back so that he was level with the Doctor.

"Do you want to help me move the items from the hub?" Jack questioned. The Doctor turned his head making a face at Jack before struggling to sit up. "I'll take that as a no."

"Not really but I need to move the TARDIS here," the Doctor answered. Jack took pity on him as he struggled due to his growing stomach. Reaching out he took the Doctor's hands in his own pulling the Doctor carefully to his feet. The Doctor led the way out of the home and down to the SUV. Together they returned to the hub, filling the TARDIS with everything that they had gathered for the Doctor and the children over the last couple of months. The Doctor then moved the TARDIS to the corner of the den on the first floor. When Jack arrived, they unloaded the TARDIS dispersing the items around the home. 

The rest of the day was relatively quiet as they settled into the home. The Doctor relaxed on the couch in the living area, with the telly on as background noise. He had a book in his hand but he wasn't paying attention to it either as he watched his children playing nearby. Cerys was enjoying the freedom she had in the home and she ran happily around with Ajessa crawling after her. Ianto came home around five, bring dinner for the family. They ate around the large table, then the Doctor bathed the children before putting them to bed in their new rooms. He then crawled into his own bed staring up at the ceiling once more. 

"Come in," The Doctor called out as a soft knock sounded on his door. The door opened and Jack entered with a cup in his hands. 

"I brought you a cup of tea," Jack informed him, setting it down on the table. "Is there anything else that you need before I go to bed?"

"I'm fine," The Doctor mumbled, turning his head away. He felt the bed dip as Jack took a seat next to him.

"I wish you would stop lying to me. We both know that you aren't fine, so how about you tell me what is bugging you," Jack suggested softly. He could feel through the bond that they shared that the Doctor was unhappy with him and upset. He reached out stroking the hair on the side of the Doctor's head as the Doctor refused to answer him. The Doctor moved his head away from Jack's touch. Sighing, Jack got to his feet. Going to the door, he went into the hall closing the door behind him. 

"Stay with me," The Doctor whispered as the last bit of light from the hall faded leaving him alone in the dark. Rolling onto his side, he curled into himself the best he could as tears filled his eyes. He cried softly until the darkness overtook him and he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	57. Chapter 57

Jack stood outside the Doctor's closed door, feeling the Doctor's pain through the bond. He could feel how heartbroken the man was to be left alone but when Jack had tried to comfort him, he had pulled away from the touch. Jack wished that the Doctor would open up to him and would stop hiding his pain from him. Turning away, he checked on the sleeping children before making his way up the stairs towards his room. He had planned on spending the night with Ianto and christening the new home, but the Doctor's pain made it hard to be in the mood. Reaching his room, however, he changed his mind. He made his way to Ianto's room not bothering to knock before going inside. 

Ianto was waiting for him underneath the blankets of the large bed. He was shirtless sitting up against the pillows with a book in his hand. Upon seeing Jack, he retrieved his bookmark off of the bedside table marking his place. Jack closed off his side of the bond as he crawled up into the bed. He was disappointed to find that Ianto was still wearing his trousers, but they were quickly disposed of as Jack disappeared between the blankets. Ianto gasped as he felt Jack's hot mouth around his member, bucking his hips at the feeling. Jack put a stop to Ianto's squirming with a firm hand on Ianto's hips as he continued to tease the Welshman with his mouth. 

"Please, sir," Ianto begged as he squirmed under Jack's touch. He was rewarded for his begging by having a finger pressed firmly into his body. Jack easily found his prostate pushing him closer to the edge. Ianto moaned trying to warn Jack as he found his release. Jack swallowed, teasing the oversensitized flesh. Ianto whimpered trying harder to turn away from Jack. He teased him a little bit longer before finally showing him mercy. Crawling up Ianto's body, he settled himself between his legs. 

"Ready for more?" Jack questioned as he leaned forward kissing Ianto softly on the lips. 

"Yes, sir," Ianto whimpered. 

"We aren't at work you don't have to call me sir," Jack informed him as he turned his head so that he could kiss Ianto's neck. 

"I know, sir," Ianto answered. Jack smiled as he leaned up to lift Ianto's leg. Ianto groaned throwing his head back and closing his eyes as Jack pushed slowly up into his body. He tried not to cry out as Jack moved within his body, thrusting slowly as he wanted this to last. He slapped Ianto's hand away as it moved towards his member. Ianto whimpered, grabbing onto the blankets tightly. Jack chuckled. Moving Ianto's leg, he nibbled softly on his ankle causing Ianto to finally cry out as he was unable to hold back anymore. Pleased with himself, Jack brought Ianto over the edge once more before following him. Panting, he collapsed down beside Ianto. Pulling Ianto into his arms, he cuddled the Welshman close as together they drifted off into a sated slumber. 

-DW-

The Doctor lay on his bed in his room, crying and shivering in pain. His legs were crisscrossed with bleeding red lines against the bruises that kept him from running away from the Master again. He should have known better than to try to stand up to the Master when the Master threatened to kill the young man in the market place. It wasn't the man's fault that he had no weapons for the Master to buy. Nor was it his fault that he had tried to stop the Master from destroying his shop in his anger. 

"Daddy," Cerys cried out her voice full of tears. Her fear snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"Cerys. Come to daddy baby," He called out. 

"Daddy, help," Cerys whimpered, her voice moving away from him. Despite the pain that he was in, he forced his sore body to move. His daughter was afraid and nothing would stop him from getting to her. He pushed himself to the edge of the bed, crying out as he sat up. For a moment, he felt dizzy but he held on to the thin grip he had as he tried to stand. His legs immediately gave out, and he crashed to the floor. He screamed in pain gagging as his vision blackened. He opened his eyes again to find that he was still on the floor. He tried desperately to get to his feet but his legs wouldn't support him, forcing him to pull himself across the floor and out into the corridors. 

Entering the control room, he found the Master waiting for him in front of the TARDIS doors. Behind him, the supernova burned brightly bathing him in a bright yellow light. Blood seeped from the hole in his forehead and stained his shirt above both his hearts. His eyes were cold as he held both Ajessa and Cerys tightly in his arms, with their little sister laying on the ground in front of him. All three of the children were crying as the Master stared at him. 

"Please, Master, don't hurt them," The Doctor begged as he pulled himself across the grating of the TARDIS. His legs wouldn't hold his weight after his most recent beating but that didn't stop him from trying. The Master just leaned down to pick up the baby off the ground before turning towards the open doors. The Doctor screamed in horror, unable to stop the Master as he stepped out of the doors with the children still in his arms. 

-DW-

Jack woke with a start, his heart pounding. It didn't take him long to figure out what woke him, however, as he could clearly hear the Doctor screaming in fright. He opened the bond again to feel the Doctor was still asleep despite the fear that now filled him. Jack wasn't surprised the Doctor was in midst of a nightmare. Nightmares plagued both of them and it was part of the reason he had chosen the large home. It was away from direct neighbors who might hear their cries in the middle of the night. 

"Is he alright?" Ianto asked sleepily as he to was awoken by the Doctor's screams. 

"He is just having a nightmare," Jack reassured his lover. He kissed Ianto softly on the lips before rolling out of bed. "I am going to go check on him."

"Do you want me to wait up for you?" Ianto questioned, his eyes barely open.

"That's alright, go ahead and go back to sleep," Jack advised. Ianto didn't argue as he snuggled back down under the blankets, closing his eyes. Dressing in his trousers, Jack made his way out of Ianto's bathroom and down to the Doctor's room. He was happy to see that the children remained asleep as he let himself into the Time Lord's bedroom. The Time Lord was tangled in his blankets as he tossed and turned. Jack approached the bed, sitting down on the edge of it.

"Time to wake up, Doc," Jack cooed softly reaching out to stroke the Doctor's hair back. The moment his hand touched the Doctor's head, the Doctor reacted violently. He screamed louder as he lashed out in Jack's direction. His hand connected with Jack's arm, clawing his flesh. "I don't know what you are dreaming about, but I'm not going to hurt you." He placed his hand on the Doctor's shoulder, ignoring the pain in his arm as he gave the Doctor a firm shake. The Doctor's eyes popped open as he struggled to sit up. 

"Bucket," He whimpered as he gagged. Jack pulled the Doctor up, half carrying him as together they hurried to the toilet. The Doctor barely had time to fall to his knees before he was sick. Jack stayed by his side comforting the Time Lord as he emptied his stomach. Finally, he leaned back with a groan. 

"Do you want a shower before telling me what that dream was about?" Jack asked him. The Doctor placed a hand on his stomach, turning his head away from the captain to stare at the far wall. 

"The Master killed my children," The Doctor answered unable to shake the image of the Master walking off the TARDIS with the children in his arms. 

"That is never going to happen. No one will ever hurt you or your children as long as I am around," Jack reassured the man. He leaned against the wall next to the Doctor holding up his arm as he did. The Doctor leaned into him, seeking the warmth that Jack's body provided. He scrunched his nose as he smelled Ianto on Jack's skin. He closed his eyes, wishing that he had had the courage to ask Jack to remain his bed that night. Just once he wanted to feel Jack's body move with his under the warm blankets rather than on the cool ground of the Valiant floor. 

"I want to go to bed," The Doctor told him after a long moment. 

"Alright," Jack agreed. He helped the Doctor carefully to his feet, taking him back to his bed. He straightened the blankets before helping the Doctor crawl beneath the blankets. The Doctor curled around the pillow as Jack tucked him in. He leaned down kissing the Doctor on the head. 

"Stay with me," The Doctor whispered so softly that Jack barely heard him. 

"Of course," Jack answered. Lifting the blankets, he climbed beneath them taking the Doctor into his arms from behind. Holding the Doctor close to his chest, he ran his hand along his sternum offering him comfort. The Doctor couldn't stop himself as once more the tears began to run down his cheeks. Jack made gentle shushing noses as the Doctor rolled over pressing his face into Jack's chest. Holding the Time Lord close to him, he could once more feel his distress. Unsure how to make it right, he held the Doctor as he let him cry.


	58. Chapter 58

It was a long moment before the Doctor went quiet in Jack's arms. He held tightly onto Jack, just breathing in the comforting unique scent that was Jack. He smelled of fifty-first-century pheromones, whiskey, and Ianto. The Doctor tried to ignore that last part as he felt the tears filling his eyes again. He cursed the drugs that Martha had him on and his hormones silently, wishing that he could control his emotions. He sniffled trying to wipe the tears from his eyes without Jack noticing. 

"Do you want to tell me what has been bothering you the last few days, or continue to hide until the pain overwhelms you again?" Jack questioned him. The Doctor looked up to see Jack looking down at him with concern in his blue eyes. The Doctor sighed hiding his face again. 

"I wanted you to stay," The Doctor mumbled so quickly and so softly that Jack had trouble understanding him. 

"So, why did you push me away when I tried to comfort you?" Jack wondered. The Doctor groaned, not wanting to answer Jack. He just wanted to be held in Jack's arms until he drifted off to sleep again. Jack wasn't about to let him hide again, though. He had already gotten the Doctor to talk to him once tonight and he was determined to get him to tell him what had been bothering him. "Is it because of Ianto?"

"No," The Doctor answered. Jack knew he was lying, by the brief pain that he felt through the bond at the mention of Ianto's name. Angry, Jack moved his hands to the Doctor's shoulders pushing him firmly away from his body. The Doctor kept his eyes down as he was forced to look at Jack. 

"I'm going back to my bed," Jack informed him sternly as he moved to the edge of the bed to stand. 

"Please, don't leave me," The Doctor begged grabbing his arm to stop him. He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks again but he made no move to stop him. Jack paused on the end of the bed with his feet resting on the ground. 

"You have one more chance, Doctor. You either stop lying to me or I am leaving right now and going back to my room," Jack told him. The Doctor took a deep breath as he considered Jack's words. He didn't want Jack to know how he longed to feel Jack's body move with his. He also didn't want to be alone. He took another deep breath as he decided to tell Jack the truth. 

"I am tired of being alone, Jack. I watch you kiss and hug, Ianto and it breaks my hearts. I just want to be with you and for you to lay with me like you lay with Ianto but I can't ask you because I am a Time Lord. Some days I think it would just be easier to take my children and leave in the TARDIS, but then I remember how alone I felt and I can't do it," the Doctor admitted. His voice was soft but his words were clear. Jack turned to take the Doctor in his arms relieved that he had finally told him the truth. He had felt the Doctor's jealousy on more than one occasion and considered asking him to join them in bed. He knew that neither Ianto or the Doctor would agree to it, though. 

"You don't ever have to be alone again. I bought this home for you and our children and will stay by your side as long as you allow me to," Jack reassured him, kissing him gently on the head. "As for laying with you, I would be happy to share your bed anytime you wanted me to. I have never hidden the fact that I love you and want to feel your body move with mine."

"You already have," The Doctor reminded him quietly. Jack closed his eyes. 

"I have tried, Doctor, but I don't remember the first time," Jack informed him. The Doctor turned his head so that he could look in Jack's eyes. Seeing they were closed, he reached out stroking the side of Jack's face. 

"I could show you if you want," The Doctor offered. Jack opened his eyes turning his head so that he could look into the Doctor's eyes. 

"Alright," Jack agreed. The Doctor started to raise his hands but Jack caught his wrist stopping him. "On one condition. I want to see and feel it all. I know that I had to have hurt you aboard the valiant as I doubt the Master would ever be kind enough to provide us lube or a comfortable place to lay."

"Fine," The Doctor whispered. Jack released his wrist and he placed his fingers gently on Jack's temples. He waited until Jack closed his eyes again before following suit as he opened his mind to the memories they shared. showing him the memory of the time they spent together on the floor of the TARDIS. He kept his word to Jack and didn't hide the feelings that he felt while their bodies moved as one. He tried to stop the memory when Jack fell asleep on the Valiant floor but Jack held on forcing him to show him what happened next. The Doctor fought as he was forced to relieve his thoughts on traveling with Jack while sharing a bed and then his pain upon realizing that Jack didn't remember. Finally, Jack released him allowing him to halt the memory. He cried as he fell sideways, curling into himself on the bed. 

"I'm sorry, Doc," Jack apologized, laying down behind the Doctor and pulling him into his arms. He had hoped by seeing the memory that his own memories of the event would resurface. Yet, they remained just as hidden from him as before. Even with the feelings associated with the Doctor's memories, he felt as if he had watched them on the telly or in a movie. He lay quietly trying to sort out the memories as he heard the Doctor's crying slow and eventually, he drifted off to sleep in his arms. Jack closed his eyes and soon after followed him. 

-DW-

The Doctor woke up slowly in the morning after crying himself to sleep. His stomach felt sore and his body stiff from laying curled up on his side all night. He no longer felt Jack's warm body cuddling him from behind and for a moment he wondered if Jack had left him again. A quick check of the time, however, made him realize that it was already after nine in the morning and the children would be awake. Thankful that Jack let him sleep in, he slowly pulled his way towards the loo. As he stood, he realized that there was a strange slickness. Stumbling his way quickly to the bathroom, he dropped his trousers. 

"Blood," He choked seeing the red staining his legs. Fear filled him and he placed his hand on his stomach. Pulling his trousers back up, he rushed out of his room as quickly as he dared. He hurried down the stairs, just wanting Jack to help him make it right. He met Jack half way down the stairs. 

"What is the matter, sweethearts?" Jack questioned. He had been playing in the garden with Ianto and the girls when he had felt the Doctor's fear through the bond. He didn't offer Ianto an explanation as he told him to watch the girls, rushing into the house to check on him.

"I'm bleeding," The Doctor choked out.

"Where?" Jack questioned. The look on the Doctor's face and his fear said it all. He grabbed the Doctor's arm, supporting him as the two of them hurried down the stairs towards the TARDIS. With his other hand, he pulled out his phone dialing Martha's number. 

"Yes, Jack," Martha answered. 

"You need to get over here now. He's bleeding," Jack demanded. 

"I'm on my way," Martha responded. She hung up the phone as she rushed to her SUV. 

"My babies," The Doctor wondered as he was led to the family room where the TARDIS was sitting. 

"Are fine. Ianto can watch them for a few hours. Right now we need to worry about you and our little girl," Jack informed him. He took him into the TARDIS, leading him to the medi-bay. The TARDIS immediately began to the scan the Doctor as he climbed up onto one of the tables. The Doctor didn't fight as Jack helped him to remove his trousers. Instead, he stared at the screen as the information was displayed. The Doctor felt his stomach flip as his fears were confirmed. 

"Jack, I think the baby is coming," the Doctor cried out. As Jack moved away from him to get a wet cloth and a small bowl of water from the sink in order to clean him up.

"Nonsense, it is too early," Jack argued. Returning to the Doctor's side, he began to carefully wipe down the Doctor's legs.

"Tell her that," the Doctor moaned. The Doctor held his breath, gripping the blankets of the bed tightly as a brief pain crossed his stomach. 

"Just breathe, Doc, Martha will be here soon. Once she gets here, she will give you medicine to stop the labor and help the baby," Jack reassured him. He squirmed slightly as Jack cleaned around his bottom and gentiles. He was relieved when Jack sat the bowl aside and covered him with a clean blanket. 

"I'm not stupid, Jack. I can feel the change and the TARDIS agrees. She is coming, Jack and this time Martha won't be able to stop it," The Doctor informed him. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Jack wondered. While he understood what the Doctor was saying, he didn't believe him. It was still too early for their baby to be born and he was positive that Martha would be able to stop the labor just like she had before. 

"Just stay by my side," The Doctor answered. He had been alone while giving birth to his other two children. With Cerys he had been alone on the corridor floor. At least with Ajessa, he had made it to the medi-bay. It had been hard, however, to distract his older daughter as he gave birth to her sister. Having gone through it twice, he really didn't feel like going through labor a third time alone. He reached out for Jack taking his hand tightly in his own. 

"Always," Jack responded taking a seat on the side of the bed as together they waited for Martha.


	59. Chapter 59

The drive from Torchwood to the new home was just over a half an hour on a good day. Jack figured he could make it in fifteen minutes if there was an emergency and he was alone in the SUV. Therefore, Jack was impressed when Martha made it to their home in just over twenty minutes. She pulled into the large driveway before rushing into the home. She had been to the home in the past to help with setting up the furniture and decorations but was unsure where they had parked the TARDIS in the large home. Finding Ianto in the yard, he directed her to the den and from there she made her way into the medi-bay where the Doctor was waiting. It took her just one glance at the TARDIS monitor to agree with the Doctor's findings. His daughter was going to have to be delivered today, regardless of whether or not they were ready. 

"I am going to examine you, Doctor. Depending on how far your dilated, I may perform an emergency c-section in order to safely deliver your daughter," Martha informed him. The Doctor nodded weakly as another flash of pain crossed his stomach. The pain had been growing steadily worse while they waited for Martha's arrival and now it was making him grit his teeth as he gripped the blankets tightly in his hands trying desperately to keep the pain from invading the bond. 

"What aren't you two telling me?" Jack wondered as he glanced at the screen. He had been trained as a field medic and had picked up a thing or two over the years while working at Torchwood, so he was able to understand the basics of what the screen was telling them and while he knew it wasn't good news he had faith up until the moment that Martha mentioned a c-section that she would be able to stop the labor. 

"The placenta is pulling away from the uterine wall, causing him to go into premature labor. We have no choice but deliver his daughter or he could end up losing her," Martha explained. While it was still far too early to think about the Doctor giving birth, they had no other choice. At least now, his daughter stood a chance of living outside of the womb. 

"What do you need me to do?" Jack asked as Martha pulled on a pair of gloves. The Doctor groaned as she moved the blanket exposing his lower body to the cool air of the medi-bay. He didn't fight her as she carefully spread his legs apart, trying not to look at her as she reached between them to judge his progress. A shudder went through his body at the feeling of her hand and he released the blankets looking desperately for Jack's hand to hold. Jack took his hand, gripping it just as tightly as Martha continued her examination, ignoring his unhappiness. 

 

"Just hold his hand for now," Martha responded. Jack cupped his other hand over their hands as he held onto the Doctor. Martha's exam was quick but through as she determined that he wasn't far enough dilated to safely deliver naturally. She hated pulling Jack away from the Doctor as she prepared the Doctor for a c-section. Jack followed her orders without question, pulling out clean towels, an infant incubator, medications and a gown for the Doctor. He helped the Doctor to change into the gown, then held him as Martha gave him an epidural to numb the lower half of his body. The Doctor lay miserably on the bed as a screen was put up to block his view of his body as Martha prepared for his daughter. 

"Have you decided on a name for her?" The Doctor questioned Jack. He was no longer able to see Jack as he would be assisting Martha but he needed to hear his voice. 

"I have. I want to call her Megan. I wasn't sure if the other two had middle or last names because you never mentioned what it is," Jack answered. The Doctor made a face at the name. It wasn't a bad name and at least it had meaning. He had named Cerys after the Welsh word for love, while Ajessa had been the nickname of a young girl he had known on Gallifrey. He had failed to save her from the Master and swore that he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. 

"They don't. On Gallifrey, we didn't have last names but houses that we belonged to. With Gallifrey being gone, I just gave them the names they will carry with them until they choose their own," The Doctor replied. He made a face, as he felt a slight tugging from his numb abdomen. He went quiet as he concentrated on keeping his breathing slow and even. He heard a small cry coming from behind the curtain, followed by a larger cry. He didn't get to see his little girl as Martha immediately placed her into the infant incubator. The Doctor listened to her calling out instructions to Jack as she focused on the little girl. While she didn't have a lot of neonatal training, she knew enough that she was able to stabilize the baby while Jack finished suturing the Doctor's abdomen closed. Almost as soon as the curtain was removed, he turned to help with his daughter. 

"You need to lay still, Doctor. Remember, you did just have surgery and your legs are still numb from the epidural," Martha reminded him. 

"I can still help you," The Doctor told her. He grabbed the bed control from the side, pushing the button to raise the back of the bed. 

"Jack stop him before he hurts himself," Martha asked slightly exasperated. While she was glad to see that the Doctor was taking an interest in his daughter, she really didn't want to spend time arguing with him while she was trying to help Megan. The Doctor held tightly to the bed control, as Jack grabbed the end of it trying to pull it from his hands. The Doctor lost the fight, looking as though Jack had slapped him as the bed control was moved from his reach. He mumbled something under his breath that the TARDIS chose not to translate before setting out to help his child again. Martha saw the Doctor look around the medi-bay quickly, but nothing was in reach to help him out of his bed or allow him to move closer to his daughter. Reaching down, he poked his legs unhappy when he didn't feel anything. Taking a deep breath, he did the only thing he could do and began to talk. 

Martha listened on, following his instructions as the Doctor guided her through setting up the incubator correctly for the Time Lord child. He had her take readings of her energy levels. They were lower than he wanted but until he could move he was unable to share his energy with her. Instead, he had Martha give the little girl several different medications that would help her small body. The entire time he was talking, Martha watched him trying to move his legs. She didn't stop him as he moved his legs off the edge of the bed, supporting himself as he tried to stand. Jack was immediately by his side ready to catch him if he fell. His legs gave out and he grabbed on to Jack, thankful for his assistance. Jack lifted him, ready to lay him back on the bed, but the Doctor held on tightly. He didn't want to be in bed when his daughter needed his help.

"Please Martha, just let me help you. I will even sit in a wheelchair if you want me too," he begged. Martha looked over at him as he spoke. She knew how much he hated wheelchairs, so the fact that he was willing to sit in one spoke to how much he wanted to be near his daughter. 

"Alright, but if you try to do something stupid again, I will have Jack put you right back into bed," Martha warned him. He nodded his agreement. He let Jack put him back on his bed for just a moment while he went to get the wheelchair. Once in it, though, the Doctor took over wheeling himself as close to the incubator as possible. He placed his hand on the outside as he stared at his little girl within. She was tiny, even for Time Lord standards and she had reddish skin due to be born prematurely. She was fighting, though. Despite all odds, she had hung on to life and the Doctor had no doubt in his mind that she would survive her premature birth as well. 

"I love you my little Megan. Despite everything, I loved you the moment I knew I was pregnant with you. I know right now you don't understand but I promise you little one, that no matter what happens you will never be alone and you will always be loved," The Doctor informed the baby softly in Gallifreyan. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he reached back patting Jack's hand. 

"She's beautiful, Doc," Jack told him, dropping a kiss on the top of the Doctor's head. The Doctor smiled sadly as he looked at the baby. 

"Yeah, she is," he whispered.


	60. Chapter 60

As the Doctor's legs start to regain feelings, so did his stomach. He moaned placing a hand against his sore abdomen, being careful not to touch the bandages. He was tired, despite sleeping late into the morning and he wanted to just crawl back into bed. No one would blame him for sleeping after having surgery. Jack would tuck him in, perhaps even bring him a cup of tea before sitting with him until he drifted off to sleep. He wouldn't have to worry about his older two children as Ianto cared for them, nor Megan as Martha made sure she remained stable. He couldn't do it, not yet. Right now what he wanted more than anything, even sleep, was to hold his little girl. It would still be a few hours yet before he could hold her at the moment. Before she was held, they would have to make sure that she was completely stable and that they wouldn't distress her further by moving her. He understood that in the rational part of his mind. His hearts, however, ached to touch his baby. 

Glancing over, he watched as Martha moved to the other side of the room. She had taken a small sample of Megan's blood to test and was actively monitoring her from the many screens around the medi-bay. He watched her until she disappeared into the lab to start the test on the blood. He casually turned his head, until he found Jack. Jack wasn't paying attention to him as he spoke on his phone to one of his Torchwood team members. Taking his opportunity, he carefully reached into the incubator laying his bare hand on his daughter's back. He didn't think about the consequences to his body as he concentrated on letting his energy flow from his hand into her small body. He could see the glow of his hand out of the corner of his eye as he watched the monitor. Once her energy hit the high nineties, he stopped the flow leaving his hand in place. 

"Sorry, I was on the phone for so long. An artifact came through the rift," Jack started to explain when he returned to the Doctor's side a short time later. He stopped mid-sentence when he realized that the Doctor's eyes were closed and his breathing was even. His hand was still resting on his daughter's back. As gently as he could, he took the Doctor's wrist in his hand ready to guide his hand out so that he could put the Doctor back in his bed. 

"No, please Master, just let me have a moment with our daughter," the Doctor whimpered in his sleep without opening his eyes. Jack couldn't help feeling his anger rise as he heard the Doctor's words. He wasn't angry at the Doctor, but the fear and pain that he had allowed himself to suffer at the hands of his old friend. Kneeling down, he made sure that he was eye level with the Doctor before speaking. 

"Sweetheart," Jack whispered softly not wanting to startle the Time Lord. Reaching out, he gently brushed the Doctor's hair away from his forehead, tucking the longer strand behind his ear. "The Master isn't here. You are safe in the medi-bay with me and Megan. Just open eyes and you will see that there is nothing here to be afraid of."

"Jack. I don't feel good," The Doctor moaned after a long moment. He didn't listen to Jack as he left his eyes closed tightly against the harsh lights of the medi-bay. 

"I know, Doc. Let's get you out of this chair and into your bed," Jack cooed softly as he once more took the Doctor's arm in his hand. The Doctor let him guide his arm out of the incubator. He wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, groaning as Jack lifted him out of the chair carrying him to the bed. He cried out in pain as Jack laid him down. "Shhh, shhh, shh, it's alright."

"Martha?" The Doctor wondered softly, letting Jack know just how poorly he felt despite what he could feel through the bond. Jack hit the call button beside the bed, alerting Martha to the fact that one of her patients needed her. Martha rushed back into the room. She had been watching the monitors closely so she knew that Megan was still stable. She immediately made her way over to the Doctor's bed, not surprised by the fact that he was back in it. 

"What's the matter, Doctor," Martha questioned as she came over. She glanced at the monitor near his bed, seeing that his energy levels had fallen to the high seventies. Martha narrowed her eyes in confusion as the last time she checked his energy it was sitting in the mid-eighties. 

"My stomach," The Doctor whimpered. "It hurts."

"Where is the pain?" Martha wondered. He moved his hand down to where the bandages were located, hovering his hand just above them. Jack caught his hand holding it tightly in his own to keep him from actually touching his abdomen. Martha did a quick examination to make sure that pain was just from the surgery and there was no underlying cause before topping up his pain medication. The Doctor visibly relaxed into the bed, as the pain receded. Jack helped the Doctor to lift his legs, pulling the blankets out from underneath his lithe body and covering him up to his hips.

"There now, just relax," Jack cooed dropping a kiss on the Doctor's head. "Just rest now, sweetheart."

"Not quite yet. Your energy levels have fallen to the high seventies. I am going to exam you more fully to see if I can determine what caused your energy to suddenly drop," Martha explained to him. 

"I'm fine, I just need to sleep," The Doctor complained. Jack looked from the Doctor to where Megan was still sleeping soundly. A quick glance at her monitor revealed that her energy levels had risen significantly since her birth. Jack shook his head. It wasn't hard for him to figure out that the Doctor had given a portion of his energy to help the little girl. The question was whether or not he should share the information with Martha.

"I'm not going to accept that answer without an examination," Martha informed him pulling out her stethoscope. The Doctor opened his eyes a crack looking for Jack. He could see the Doctor pleading with him silently to get Martha to leave him alone so that he could sleep. 

"I don't think he is stupid enough to hide if something was wrong or if he knew why he suddenly lost a significant amount of energy," Jack argued on the Doctor's behalf. He stared the Doctor briefly in his eyes. The Doctor looked away first as he realized that Jack knew what he had done. 

"Be that as it may, I still would like to make sure I didn't miss anything significant due to the fact he just had a c-section earlier today," Martha responded. The Doctor laid there and let Martha listen to his hearts and lungs. He grew more agitated as she checked his eyes, ears, nose and throat, then took his temperature in his ear.

"Please, Martha just let me sleep," he begged her, tears filling the corners of his eyes. He didn't bother to wipe them away, instead letting them flow freely. 

"First, I want to run a CT scan," Martha started. 

"I gave my energy to Megan," The Doctor snipped at her. He groaned loudly as he forced his sore body to turn to face away from her. 

"Why?" Martha sighed loudly. 

"Because she needed it more," The Doctor informed her irritably. Reaching down, he pulled the blanket up over his head trying to block her out as he closed his eyes. 

"I am going to allow you to sleep but I am going to add potassium to your IV and give you an injection of your energy medication to help your production in the meantime," Martha responded. 

"Fine," The Doctor groaned just wanting her to shut up so that he could go to sleep. Martha went to the cupboard getting the Doctor's medication. She measured them out into two separate syringes before returning to the Doctor's side. Moving the blanket, she cleaned a spot on his shoulder before injecting the first syringe. She then added the second syringe to the IV. "Jack," the Doctor whined. 

"I'm right here," Jack reassured him. He sat down on the edge of the bed, gently rubbing the Doctor's arm through the blanket. "Just sleep now." 

"Did you know?" Martha questioned. Jack shook his head no as he continued to comfort the Time Lord. He waited until the Doctor was sleeping soundly before going to find Ianto to check on the children and let them know they had a new little sister.


	61. Chapter 61

Jack found Ianto sitting in the dining room with the two girls. Cerys was sitting in her booster seat happily eating a cheese sandwich while Ajessa snacked on pieces of bread and banana from Ianto's lap. There was a bag of crisps open on the table but they were currently being ignored. Jack walked over to the small group grabbing the bag as he flopped down in the chair. 

"How is the Doctor?" Ianto wondered. Jack had messaged him earlier letting him know that he would be awhile due to the fact that Martha was performing an emergency c-section. That was the last he had spoken to him, however, as he meant to inform him earlier about Megan's birth but had been called by Tosh before he could. 

"He is resting at the moment. The procedure went well and Megan was born without any further complications. She is going to have to stay in the medi-bay for a few weeks due to the fact that she is premature but Martha has high hopes for the little girl," Jack explained with a grin on his face. Reaching over he took Ianto's glass of water taking a large drink of it before returning it to its place. 

"That's good. Let him know that I will watch the children if you want to spend the night in the medi-bay with him and the baby," Ianto offered. He didn't mind watching the little girls as they were both well behaved and he liked spending time with them. 

"Essa baby," Cerys informed them. Jack looked at her to see that she was listening to them with a confused expression on her little face. She knew the medi-bay was where you went when you were sick so she didn't understand why Ajessa needed to go there. 

"Ajessa is a baby, you're right, but you have a new little sister named Megan now who is an even tinier baby," Jack told her. 

"Essa the baby," she huffed causing Jack to laugh. 

"When Martha says that it is alright, I will bring you into the medi-bay to see your daddy and your new sister," Jack responded as he continued to snack on the crisps. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he started eating. Standing up, he went to the kitchen searching for something to eat. 

"Banana?" Cerys asked as he picked up an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. 

"You already ate yours," Ianto informed her. He had given both girls a banana with their lunch and Cerys had proceeded to devour hers before touching her sandwich. 

"That's alright. You can have one more," Jack told her. He grabbed her a second banana out of the bowl, removing the peel. She scrambled out of the booster seat hurrying over to him. Jack smiled as she held out her hands for the banana and he knelt down in front of her before handing it to her. 

"Tank you," she told him. She went back to the table with Jack following her. He lifted her up into the booster chair once more pushing it closer so that she could finish her lunch. However, he stood in the kitchen as he proceeded to snack more than have a complete meal. Once he was finished eating, he washed his plate setting it in the strainer. 

"I am going to shower and then head back before he decides he is bored and does something stupid. If you need any help with the girls just let me know and I will come back out as soon as I can." Jack didn't give Ianto time to ask what he meant as he hurried up to the showers on the second floor. He showered quickly before remembering he didn't grab any clean clothes. In normal circumstances, he would have happily strut around naked but with children in the house, he decided to go for modesty wrapping a towel around his waist. He went to his room, changing into a simple pair of trousers with a clean undershirt before returning to the Doctor's side. 

The Doctor was still sleeping soundly with his head buried beneath the blankets. Jack reached out gently moving them so that he could see the Time Lord's face. His skin was paler than normal making his freckles stick out from his skin. He looked sickly causing Jack to worry even more about him. He sat down on the edge of the bed, gently running his hand through the Doctor's hair. The Doctor sniffled, rubbing his face on the pillow as he scrunched his nose with unhappiness at the change in air temperature. Without waking he shuffled down trying to rebury his head. A soft moan escaped, his hand drifting towards his abdomen as the pain bothered him from the incision. Taking pity on the Doctor and not wanting to cause him to hurt himself, Jack repositioned the blankets so they were once more covering his head. The Doctor sighed before snoring softly causing Jack to chuckle. 

"You're lucky. When I checked on him earlier he growled at me," Martha exclaimed with a chuckle. Jack looked over to see her sitting next to the incubator with a book in her hand. 

"How is she?" Jack questioned as he turned his head to look at the little girl. She was laying in the same position as when he left sleeping soundly. She was making a strange grunting noise but Martha didn't seem concerned with the noise. 

"She is doing better now that she has had the energy transfer, though I wish he would have consulted me before giving it to her," Martha responded. The little girl still had a long way to go before she would be ready to join the family outside of the medi-bay. She was stable, though, and breathing on her own even if she did need oxygen to assist her. 

"He probably thought you would say no," Jack advised her.

"I would have until I knew that his energy levels were stable," Martha told Jack. 

"And that is why he did it behind your back. While he trusts your opinion, he has shown that he will do anything to protect his children. Megan needed the energy, so he gave it to her. I doubt he thought, nor cared about what it would do to his body," Jack answered. The Doctor moaned struggling to turn over in his sleep and away from the noise. As he rolled towards his stomach, Jack reached over him putting a hand on his chest to stop him. A small whimper escaped as he tried to continue rolling forward. Unable to he gave up, settling back to sleep. Jack saw the blanket moving and a moment later the Doctor's bloodshot eyes looked up at him.

"Tea," he whispered, his voice so low that Jack could barely hear him as he tried to keep Martha from realizing that he was awake. 

"Of course," Jack responded his voice just as low. He dropped a kiss on the top of the Doctor's head before heading out to make him his tea. He made the tea extra strong adding three sugars to it. Returning to the medi-bay he found the Doctor still pretending to sleep, but he made an effort to sit up as he saw the tea in Jack's hand. Despite his efforts, though, he couldn't bring himself to sit further up than remaining slumped against the pillows. Jack sat down on the bed supporting him as the Doctor sipped his tea. He didn't even complain as Martha took notice that he was awake coming over to examine him. He continued to drink his tea slowly as he watched her with narrowed eyes. 

"Can I hold my baby now?" He questioned her as she checked his bandages. 

"Not quite yet. She is still stable but not to the point that I am comfortable with her progress yet. When I had to move her not too long ago to change her diaper she became distressed," Martha explained to him. The Doctor nodded looking towards the incubator. He just wanted to hold his baby and didn't agree with Martha's assessment. Time Lord's were touch telepaths and often used their minds to calm their children. 

"As a Time Lord, she needs to connect mentally in order to grow properly. While she was in the womb, I often touched her mind with my own offering her comfort and love. Since being born, her mind is alone and I can't initiate a bond with her until she is stronger. Holding her will allow our minds to connect and help her body to heal and grow," The Doctor explained to Martha. 

"So you believe it is in her best interest to be held despite her distress?" Martha confirmed. 

"Yes," The Doctor responded. Martha considered his request and Jack's words that the Doctor would do anything to protect his children. She had learned a lot about Time Lord children over the last few months, since the Doctor's return, but despite her studying, she didn't know enough. She was going to have to trust the Doctor to know what was best for Megan's wellbeing and growth. Making her decision, she went over to the incubator taking the tiny grunting infant into her arms. Megan's vitals immediately changed showing her unhappiness at being held. Hoping the Doctor was right, she carried her over to the bed. The Doctor took off the horrible gown as he reached out his arms for his baby. Martha laid her carefully upon the Doctor's bare chest. 

"Oh, my baby. Daddy loves you so much," The Doctor cooed, placing one hand on her back to hold her. He could feel her warm skin against his own and feel each little breath. Carefully he reached out his mind to her, feeling her connect with his own. It was weak, but that didn't concern him as he soothed her mind, sending his love through the connection. 

"How long have you wanted to do this for?" Jack questioned him as he continued to support the Doctor.

"Since I knew that I was pregnant with her," The Doctor answered. Leaning over Jack kissed, Megan softly on the side of her head and then the Doctor gently on his lips. Trying to give them a little privacy but not wanting to go far, Martha watched the monitors, seeing the Doctor was right as Megan's vitals evened out once more as she rested on her cooing father's chest. Moving away she sat down by the incubator she continuing to keep one eye on the monitor as she continued to read about premature infants giving the anxious parents a moment alone.


	62. Chapter 62

Two days passed before the Doctor was able to leave the medi-bay and return to the home. He was reluctant to leave Megan in the TARDIS but Martha was currently residing in the medi-bay with her. Also, he wasn't going far. He could be by Megan's side again in less than five minutes if he was needed. Despite his worries about returning to the home, he knew that it was time to move on. It was time to finish putting the Master behind him and live in the large home that Jack had purchased for them all to live in. 

Over the next week, he settled into the home. Since given birth, he was feeling better and able to take over the main care of his children. He spent his days laughing and feeling loved with Jack by his side, but Jack's nights were still spent with Ianto. As the Doctor laid alone in his room each night, he thought about Jack and the love that he shared with the young Welshman. Since his return he had been reluctant to leave, wanting Jack for himself. Jack tried to be by both of their sides but he could see the pain in Jack's eyes as well as his unhappiness through the bond as he was forced to choose between them. If they kept on making him choose, in the end, Jack would leave them both. The Doctor, however, could change that. He could give Jack the time he needed with Ianto but still be there when Jack could love him again. 

Megan grew stronger and despite everyone's happiness when she was allowed out of the TARDIS to join them, Jack seemed distant. Still, he smiled and cooed at his daughter, ecstatic for her progress. Even if the pain showed in his eyes as each day he drifted further from his lovers. The Doctor tried desperately to hold on to Jack as he watched him slip away. His decision was finally made for him, as one night he came down the stairs to find Jack sitting alone in the dark. He had a bottle of whiskey in his hand as he stared at the blank wall. 

He sat down on the couch beside him, not bothering to turn on the light as he explained his plan. He would leave Jack again here on Earth to live out his life with the young Welshman and in exactly one hundred years, he would return to the home that Jack had purchased for them. Jack was reluctant to agree as he didn't want to miss a moment of his children's lives but the Doctor promised him that not one day would pass for him or the children. Reluctantly, Jack agreed. Trying to trust that the Doctor would keep his word and return to him. They spent the night holding each other close and in the morning Jack helped the Doctor take the children on to the TARDIS, watching it leave for what he hoped wouldn't be the final time. 

The years passed. During that time he lived his life thankful for each day he held Ianto in his arms. He almost lost the young Welshman when the 456 came to Earth. They managed to poison everyone in the building killing them all, including Jack. Somehow, though, Ianto survived and Jack silently thanked the Doctor, knowing that he had helped them from afar. The close call left him weary, however, so together they stepped back from Torchwood. Neither one of them could leave it completely so they helped out when needed but the day to day tasks were left to Gwen and the new team. 

Instead, they took to traveling seeing the world together and finding new friends along the way. As the years passed, Ianto grew old and frail. The large home, they had once loved became too much for him and so together they moved into a small flat on the outskirts of Cardiff. Jack cared for his lover, making sure that he never wanted for anything. Ianto's memory faded, and his body slowly slipped away, until one morning, Jack woke alone in their home.

Once Ianto passed, he was tempted to call the Doctor back to Earth. He couldn't do it, though, not yet. He needed the time remaining to mourn the loss of his Welsh lover so the day he saw the Doctor again, he would be ready. So once more he returned to Torchwood full time. He trained a new Generation to work with aliens and to protect the Earth. Until finally it was almost time. The large home he had purchased for their family had been empty for years now. With the Doctor's time quickly drawing near, he made sure the house was restored and ready for a family to live in once more. 

In the days leading up to the one he had been waiting for, he couldn't rest. He paced endlessly as he worried that he had missed his chance to love the Doctor and be loved back. The Doctor had asked him to trust him, though, and that's what he was going to do. 

When the morning finally came, he could barely contain his eagerness as he rushed out of the hub. He sped the entire way as he returned to the home that he had once found happiness in and hoped soon to find again. Taking his keys out of his pocket, he took a deep breath as he placed it in the lock. He barely dared to hope as he turned the handle opening the door.

"Papa."


	63. Chapter 63

"My babies," Jack responded dropping to his knees. He scooped the little girls into his arms kissing them both softly on the head over and over again. It had been one hundred years since he had last seen his children, but to them, not even one day had passed. As far as they knew, he had only been gone for a few hours. Still, they clung to him as he fully entered the house kicking the door closed behind him. "Where is your, Daddy?"

"In here," The Doctor called out from deeper in the house. Following the sound of his voice, he carried the girls to the family room to find the Doctor sitting on the couch feeding Megan a bottle. Jack adjusted the girls as he sat down next to the Time Lord, leaning over to kiss him softly on the side of the head. The Doctor smiled at him turning his head to kiss Jack back softly on the lips. 

"I should have never let you leave, I've missed all four of you so much these last one hundred years," Jack informed him as they quickly broke the kiss. 

"How was it?" The Doctor questioned. Jack's own grin faded as he began to talk. It would take a while to tell the Doctor everything that had happened to him over the years. So much had changed for him since the last time he saw the Time Lord. So he told him how he had loved Ianto, caring for Ianto every day until he passed on almost twenty years beforehand. He was thankful for the time they had together and even if he would give anything to have one more day with his young Welsh lover, he wouldn't change the time that they had for anything. Ianto had allowed him to learn how to love again and even though their days were numbered from the start, he would fall in love with Ianto all over again if he had the chance. 

"And not one day passed for you?" Jack wondered as he finished talking. The children were now playing on the floor nearby and Jack watched them as he sat with the Doctor. It almost felt like a dream and he kept expecting to wake up alone in the hub again. 

"Not one day, just like I promised," The Doctor responded. Jack lifted his arm and the Doctor leaned into him. Jack kissed the Doctor on the top of the head, as he breathed in. The Doctor's scent was familiar and awoke old memories. He could see himself sitting on the bed in the hub holding the Doctor close as the Doctor trembled in his arms. The Doctor had needed him to be strong at the time and Jack hoped that the Doctor would be able to return the favor. 

The rest of the day was subdued as Jack got to know his family again. Over the years there was little things that he had forgotten, not that the children noticed or that the Doctor commented on. Instead, he offered gentle reminders as he helped Jack to readjust to living with their family. He didn't even seem to mind that Jack took every opportunity that he could to kiss, hug, or just touch the Time Lord, grateful that he had returned to him. He listened to his children's laughter and hugged them close to him thankful that he would be able to watch them grow. 

As the day came to a close, Jack helped the Doctor get the girls ready for bed, tucking them into their cribs. He then retired to his own room to shower. The Doctor watched him, wishing silently that Jack would stay with him before going into his own room and closing the door. He changed into his soft blue pair of pajamas then climbed into his bed that night, curling alone beneath the blankets. Closing his eyes, he tried desperately to drift off to sleep as he wondered if he had made the right choice in leaving. His question was soon answered, however, as the door to his room opened and Jack slipped in before closing it tightly behind him. They didn't speak as Jack lifted the blankets crawling into bed behind the Doctor. He wrapped himself around the Doctor's body kissing him gently on the back of his neck. The Doctor turned his head catching Jack's lips with his own. They continued to kiss slowly as they held each other tightly, each thankful for the moment that they thought had passed them by. There was no rush as they removed their clothing or as Jack turned the Doctor onto his back as he laid on top of him. The Doctor stared up into Jack's eyes, trusting him as they thrust softly against each other. 

He whispered Jack's name, moaning as Jack prepared his body with careful movements. Jack lifted his bottom up off of the bed and he prepared for the pain that he had always associated with sex. Staring, with unseeing eyes at the ceiling above him, he felt Jack push slowly into his body claiming it as his own. The Doctor couldn't help the sob that escaped as for the first time, the Doctor wasn't afraid or in pain as his body moved with another. Jack leaned down holding him tightly as he pushed himself as far into the Doctor's willing body as he could. For a long moment, he laid there joined with the Doctor just reveling in the feeling of his body. It was the Doctor who made the first movement and so Jack thrust shallowly not wanting the moment to end. He wasn't sure how long they moved together before the pleasure became too much and he fell over the edge, spilling himself into the Doctor's body as the Doctor's own seed spread between them. He just knew that he didn't want to be separated from the Time Lord as he lay there holding him tightly against him. 

"I love you so much," Jack whispered not expecting a response as he rested his head on the Doctor's shoulder. 

"I love you, too," The Doctor replied so softly that Jack barely heard him. Jack lifted his head quickly as he looked into the Doctor's eyes. 

"What did you say?" Jack wondered. 

"I said, I love you, too," The Doctor answered, his voice louder and more confident the second time. He furrowed his brow as Jack continued to stare at him. "Is it really a surprise?"

"No,' Jack told him after a long moment. Leaning down to kiss the Doctor, he held him tightly against him. The Doctor whimpered as once more Jack began to move joining their bodies as one. It had taken one hundred years for them to reach this point, but finally, they were home.


End file.
